En Nuestra Pequeña Academia
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Natasha Stark ha sido enviada por su padre a una academía dirigida por la estricta directora Carol Danvers y esta le presenta a su nueva compañera de clase y habitación; Stephanie Rogers. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos chicas pensó que acabaría ocurriendo lo que acabará pasando. -Universo Alternativo donde Tony y Steve son chicas-
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hoooola, Marvelitos! ¡Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia Stony, pero que es algo diferente! Sí, a parte de ser un universo alternativo, claro esta. En vez de ser dos hombres, o que uno de los dos pase por el cambio de género, en esta historia, nuestros dos protagonistas van a ser mujeres.**

 **Y diréis: ``¿Y para qué quieres hacer algo como eso?´´. Bien. Se llama tener Internet y ver demasiadas imágenes Stony. Vi una de ellas donde Tony y Steve eran dos chicas e iban con una especie de uniforme. No me preguntéis porqué, pero la cosa es que las vi adorables y guardé la foto. Y, días después de eso, en Facebook, en una página de Stony que sigo, ¡zass!, otra vez ví la foto y me saltó toda una historia a la cabeza.**

 **Así es, amiguitos míos. Ya puedo ver la misma foto mil veces, que las ideas me saltan cuando les da la gana. Creo que es cosa de mi Musa, porque estaba a punto de irme a la cama y, por tener esta idea, me pasé la mayor parte de la noche sin dormir, creando escenas, lugares, los personajes que tenían que salir…**

 **No sé si habrá lemon (yo el tema yuri creo que no lo he tocado en mi vida, excepto por una pequeña escena en una historia mía en fanfiction de ``Zombie Loan´´. Pero no sé si cuenta porque la personalidad de la chica que metía mano era un chico. Cosas raras que solo pasan en animes) Pero, si lleva a ver, será suave y de buen gusto. No me gusta de nunca las escenas guarras o que se pasan con el vocabulario. Son cosas que no soporto y lo sabéis.**

 **Bien. Como siempre, después de eso, añadir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Marvel (ya que ellos, al menos, crearon a Natasha para el universo 3490) y sus dibujantes, guionistas….. Ya sabéis. Toda la peña. Yo solo los tomo prestados para sacar una de las muchas historias que parece que habitan en mi cabeza. Aunque no sirve de nada, ya que, en cuanto termino una, se me ocurren diez. ¡Así no hay manera de vivir tranquila!**

 **En fin. Antes de que pierda la cabeza del todo, será mejor que os deje con el capitulo. Ya me diréis que os ha parecido este primer contacto. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

…

Aquel estúpido colegio era como si a Natasha la hubieran mandado a una prisión de máxima seguridad para criminales peligrosos. Después de todo, el resultado y la estancia eran más o menos lo mismo; tendría que permanecer allí encerrada, sin posibilidades de salir, a manos de los carceleros a los que tendría que llamar profesores, hasta que acabara sus estudios.

Y todo, ¿por qué? Porque su padre estaba empeñado en que la mejor educación solo la recibiría en los mejores internados.

Aquel colegio, concretamente, estaba oculto de los ojos de todo el mundo en mitad de un bosque vallado, que era propiedad del colegio. Si se quería escapar de allí, había que recorrer el bosque, saltas las vallas y caminar durante una hora y media para llegar al pueblo más cercano, que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros.

-Comprenderás que este no es un lugar tan malo, señorita Stara- le dijo la directora Danvers mientras la introducía en aquel horror.

Su padre ni siquiera se había molestado en llevarla allí personalmente. Se había encargado de que fuera Jarvis, el mayordomo, que la había criado desde que tenía uso de razón, el que la llevara a aquella pesadilla.

-Aquí te enseñaremos a como comportarte, así como también a hacer pleno uso de todas tus capacidades- le siguió diciendo aquella mujer rubia.

Entre su cabello corto y su porte estirado, estaba claro que aquella mujer era un producto más del ejercito, seguramente formando aquella escuela para llevar a más jóvenes hacia su sórdido mundo de juramentos a la bandera y órdenes absurdas.

Natasha a penas le prestaba atención mientras observaba los enormes pasillos, vacías de decoración alguna, así como los enormes jardines que había tanto alrededor de los edificios que formaban aquel lugar, como los que se encontraban ocultos dentro de algunos de aquellos edificios, con fuentes aquí y allá, y unos cuantos invernaderos, donde lo más seguro sería que las obligaran a cultivar su propia comida.

Aquel colegio para señoritas era un infierno, se mirara por donde se mirara.

-Ahora, te llevaré a tu habitación y te presentaré a tu compañera de cuarto- le dijo la señorita Danvers, ya que no parecía estar casada.-Ella se encargará de explicarte como funciona todo y ayudarte con lo que no entiendas.

¡Genial!, pensó Natasha entonces. No solo iba a tener que residir continuamente en mitad de aquella cárcel, si no que, encima, iba a tener que compartir cuarto con alguna de las chicas a las que aquella mujer habría lavado el cerebro.

Llegaron la zona de los dormitorios, un compuesto de unas especie de casitas, conectadas entre sí por pasillos cubiertos, de no más de 3 pisos de altura, donde parecía habe dormitorios por ``casita´´, llamando a una de las puertas del tercer piso, en uno de los edificios más alejados de aquella zona.

-Adelante- canturreó una voz en el interior.

La directora abrió la puerta, mostrándole un amplio cuarto.

El lugar estaba dividido por la mitad, como si los dos lados del cuarto se reflejaran en un espejo, con una cama, un armario, una mesilla, un escritorio y poco más a cada lado, como si todo estuviera pensado para dos.

Ante ellas, luciendo el horrible uniforme del lugar, se encontraba una chica, rubia, con una amplia sonrisa, la cuál le sacaría casi una cabeza de altura a Natasha, con un generoso pecho y las manos cruzadas en el regazo, esperándolas de pie en mitad del cuarto, como si le hubieran avisado de su llegada.

Bueno…..viendo las maletas que había en la cama vacía, seguramente lo habían hecho.

-Natasha, ella es Stephanie Rogers, tu compañera de cuarto- le dijo la directora.

La joven rubia le hizo una rápida reverencia, como si fuera su forma normal de saludar en aquel lugar, pero ella solo levantó un momento la mano y nada más.

La chica era despampanante, demasiado. Incluso con aquel vestido negro que les obligaban a usar, y que Natasha ya lucía también en esos momentos, en aquella chica lucía bien. Y la odiaba por ello.

-Señorita Rogers, confío en que usted le brindará toda la ayuda posible a nuestra nueva alumna- le dijo la directora.

-Por supuesto- afirmó aquella rubia, sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Acaso era aquel el aspecto normal en su cara o qué?

-Bien. Señorita Stark- la llamó la directora, haciendo que volviera la cabeza hacia ella.-Espero que sepa comportarse. Ya he oído de su fama en otras instituciones de esta índole y desde ya le advierto que eso no será permitido aquí.

Natasha no comentó nada, pero puso cara de disgusto y miró hacia otro lado, cruzándose de brazos.

-La señorita Rogers es también su delegada de clase, a parte de su compañera de cuarto. Si su comportamiento no es el adecuado, me lo hará saber.

¡Ah! Así que por eso la estaban obligando a compartir cuarto con aquella modelo sonriente. Porque era una chivata de mucho cuidado. Siempre había alguien de ese estilo en todos los lugares donde había estado; gente que deseaba estar de buen acuerdo con los profesores y utilizaban a sus compañeros, vendiéndolos, para ello.

Gracias a gente como aquella, era que ya había sido expulsada de más de un centro.

-Bien. Ahora, niñas, disfrutad del día libre. Las clases comienzan mañana- les dijo la señorita Danvers antes de abandonar el cuarto y dejarlas a solas.

-No pareces estar muy contenta de estar aquí- le dijo Stephanie, aun sin abandonar su postura en el centro del cuarto.

-¿Y tú sí?- le soltó Natasha a su vez.-¿Quién querría ir libremente a la cárcel?

-Oh, no. Este lugar es muy agradable. No tiene nada que ver con un sitio como ese. Cuando lleves un tiempo aquí, te darás cuenta.

-Mira- le soltó Natasha, alzando una mano para acallarla.-Dudo que vaya a permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, así que, hasta que me echen, ¿por qué no simplemente nos ignoramos y te chivas de todo lo que hago? ¿Eh?- le soltó.

Aquello dejó a la joven parpadeando.

-¿De verdad crees que iré corriendo a contarle a la directora todo lo que haces?

-Sí, tienes toda la pinta de hacerlo.

-Soy la delegada y, como tal, tengo la obligación de velar por mis compañeras de clase, pero no lo hago con la intención de perjudicarlas.

-Mira- le volvió a decir esta, mirando hacia otra parte para perderla de vista.-Puedes ser todo lo buena que quieras. No es mi problema. Pero no me cuentes todo lo que han metido en la cabeza con sus lavados de cerebro porque no me interesa. Me largó a dar una vuelta- dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Pero debes volver antes de las 7 o no podrás cenar- le dijo la joven rubia.

Natasha no dio muestras de haberla escuchado si quiera. Simplemente, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a los jardines, tratando de perderse por alguna parte.

Lo que menos deseaba era tener encima a una lameculos, pendiente de sus entradas y salidas, controlando lo que hacia. Había acabado en peleas con gente como esa.

Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo, relajado, un lugar que le hiciera olvidarse de donde se encontraba y por culpa de quién.

Encontró el lugar ideal entre una serie de árboles no muy lejos de allí, donde pudo tumbarse sobre la hierba. Y, sacando su iphone, se puso a escuchar música mientras el sol de la tarde calentaba el lugar y a ella.

Si no se evadía de allí, su primer día sería el principio del infierno y no pensaba permitir que aquel lugar pudiera con ella tan jodidamente rápido.

Su padre creía que enviándola a lugares como aquel, su actitud cambiaría, se haría tan dócil como él siempre había querido que fuera, cuando, en realidad, ni siquiera había tratado de ver que ambos eran iguales. Si su padre odiaba tanto su forma de ser era porque se veía reflejado en ella continuamente y por eso chocaban una vez tras otra.

Pero el carácter de su padre le había llevado a la fama que tenía ahora, a conseguir los logros que había obtenido. ¿Por qué quería que ella cambiara? ¿Acaso no era mejor tener a una heredera fuerte para Industrias Stark? Al fin y al cabo, cuando él faltara, ella iba a tener que hacerse cargo de todos los negocios, ¿verdad?

Debió de quedarse dormida sin darse cuenta, ya que no recordaba nada más después de haber pensado eso, hasta que una voz lejana comenzó a llamarla.

Aunque se dio cuenta de que parecía lejana porque aun llevaba los auriculares puestos.

-Natasha, se nos hace tarde- le dijo Stephanie, quitándole uno de los auriculares del oído.

-¿Tarde para qué?- le espetó esta, molesta porque aquella chica tuviera que aparecer para incordiarla.

-Para la cena. Son casi las siete.

-¿Ya?- exclamó esta, incorporándose y dándose cuenta de que el sol ya se estaba ocultando.-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-Yo diría que casi tres horas. Te has echado una buena siesta- le dijo esta, sonriendo.

Natasha contempló aquella sonrisa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo lucirla, con fastidio, empezando a cansarse de verla.

-Tampoco me moriría por perderme una comida- se quejó.

-Oh. No digas eso. Es una buena ocasión para conocer a tus compañeras de clase. Así podrás hacer más amigas.

-No voy a estar aquí tanto tiempo como para eso- dijo Natasha, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la falda del uniforme, tratando de limpiarla.

-No digas eso- repitió la joven rubia.-Ya verás como te acabará gustando estar aquí. Es un buen colegio.

-¿Tú cómo acabaste aquí?- le preguntó Natasha.

-Oh. ¿Yo? Mi madre había sido alumna de este colegio. Y mi abuela antes que ella también, así que era lo más natural que yo también asistiera.

-Pues yo estoy aquí porque mi padre quería deshacerse de mí y no sabía cómo, así que deja de tratar de venderme este lugar y deja de fingir que eres amiga mía. No necesito amigas ni nadie que me vigile- le soltó antes de echar de nuevo a andar hacia los dormitorios.

Pensaba que así dejaría el tema, que la chica iría a donde tuviera que ir y la dejaría por fin en paz de una buena vez.

Pero, tras llegar al cuarto y dejarse caer sobre su cama, en el lado derecho de la habitación, Stephanie apareció en la habitación, cerrando tranquilamente la puertas tras ella, como si no le acabara de decir todo lo que le había dicho.

-¿Acaso no tienes hambre?- le preguntó esta, tan calmada que hasta casi daba miedo.

-¿Y tú?- le espetó Natasha, colocando las manos debajo de su cabeza.-¿No tienes que alimentar esas dos bolas de grasa de ahí?

Stephanie se miró el pecho al decirle eso y volvió a sonreírle, dejando que una pequeña risa escapara de ella.

-Sí que son grandes, ¿verdad?

-Parecen dos balones de fútbol- comentó Natasha, mirando el techo.

-Las chicas suelen competir por esas cosas en los exámenes médicos, aunque a mi me parece una tontería.

-¿Nos hacen exámenes médicos?

-Tienes que asegurarse de que estemos sanas y que crezcamos y comamos como es debido- le dijo esta, tomándose aquello en serio.-La nutrición es esencial.

-Pues si tan preocupada estás por tu nutrición, será mejor que corras al comedor antes de que te dejen sin tu parte.

En otros internados a los que había asistido, uno de los castigos más usados había sido el dejarla sin comer o cenar. O reducir su ración o darle solo lo básico, creyendo que, de esa manera, doblegarían su carácter a voluntad. Sin embargo, lo único que habían logrado con eso había sido que se acostumbrara a pasar hambre de vez en cuando sin ningún problema.

Haría falta algo más que eso para poder con el carácter de una Stark.

Sin embargo, con lo que no contó fue con su cabezota compañera de cuarto.

En vez de rendirse de una buena vez y dejarla en paz, que era lo que quería, la joven rubia se dirigió a su propia cama, se acomodó la falda y se sentó, como si fuera a permanecer allí mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- le preguntó cuando la vio hacer eso.

-Si tú estás haciendo alguna dieta, es posible que la haga yo también. Como has dicho, no me faltan reservas.

Aquello hizo que Natasha frunciera el ceño.

¿De verdad esperaba que le importara en lo más mínimo que quisiera pasar hambre? ¿Por qué debía de importarle aquella cabezota chica, que, seguramente, había sido obligada a permanecer a su lado por la directora? Por ella, como si se moría de hambre.

-Creo que hoy había lasaña para cenar- comentó Stephanie.-Mañana tenemos clase de educación física a primera hora, así que dejan cosas de ese estilo para los días que saben que haremos más ejercicio.

-¿Y a mi qué? No me vas a ver sudando- comentó Natasha a su vez, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de ignorarla.

Aquella chica podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Si pensaba que iba a ceder de un modo tan simple, estaba muy equivocada.

-La cocinera, Wanda, le pone muchísimo cariño a todo lo que hace. Incluso las verduras consigue que sepan de manera espectacular. Hemos tenido mucha suerte con ella- siguió diciéndole esta.

Natasha la miró de mala manera, ya que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo las artes culinarias de la cocinera de aquella cárcel, pero, del mismo modo que Natasha trataba de ignorarla, Stephanie miraba a otro lado mientras hablaba, más como si reflexionara en voz alta en vez de hablando con ella.

-El otro día nos sirvió salmón y estaba….. Incluso las chicas que no les gusta demasiado el pescado quisieron repetir. Es una joya.

-¿Me vas a hablar de todo el menú?- le espetó ella.

Se estaba cansando rápido de aquella charla estúpida.

-Solo te informo de lo que te estás perdiendo- le dijo Stephanie, toda inocencia.-Es…..una nota informativa del colegio.

-Pues ahórrate el informe. Si quieres ir a cenar, ve tú sola.

-Pero…..es que es tu primer día.

Ah. Ahora lo comprendía. Seguramente, la directora le habría dicho que no se despegara de ella, pasara lo que pasara. Así que, si se pasaba una semana sin comer, la chica tendría que hacer lo mismo, ¿no?

-¿Y qué te importa a ti lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? Ya te he dicho que no voy a pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

-Pero….eres mi compañera de cuarto. En realidad, la primera que he tenido.

Aquello hizo que Natasha volviera la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Bueno…..pensé que, cuando tuviera una, seríamos buenas amigas. Podríamos hablar hasta tarde por las noches, compartir nuestras cosas, ir juntas a clase y al comedor…..Ese tipo de cosas- comentó, pareciendo avergonzada.

¿En serio? ¿Aun existía gente tan inocente en el mundo, que pensara de esa manera?

-De verdad que eres una chica rara- le soltó Natasha, centrando de nuevo la vista en el techo, apartando los ojos del sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de esta.

-Puede ser- comentó Stephanie, luciendo una tímida sonrisa.-Pero yo le pedí que fuéramos compañeras a la directora cuando me enteré que llegaba una alumna nueva.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para tratar de ganarte mi favor?- le soltó Natasha a su vez.

No sería la primera ni la última persona que se acercaba a ella con la intención de sacarle algo a cambio, ya fueran vienes materiales o una relación más cercana con la familia Stark y todo lo que a ellos rodeaba.

-¿Para qué iba a querer ganarme tu favor? – preguntó Stephanie, mirándola.

-Oh, por favor. Ahora no me irás a decir que no sabes quienes son la familia Stark, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién es la familia Stark?

Natasha volvió los ojos entrecerrados hacia ella, pero o aquella chica era realmente la mejor actriz que había visto nunca o de verdad ignoraba por completo el poder con el que contaba su familia.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quiénes somos?

-Bueno…..llevo aquí desde los seis años, así que hay cosas de fuera que no conozco- le contó esta, dejando que, de nuevo, un ligero sonrojo le subiera a las mejillas.-Desconozco los grupos de moda, la ropa que se lleva y algunas noticias. Hay Internet, no me malentiendas, pero aquí no hay necesidad de nada de eso.

¿Desde los seis años? ¿Llevaba encerrada en aquella cárcel desde los seis años? No era de extrañas que su forma de comportarse recordara tanto a la de la directora. Se había mimetizado tanto con el entorno que ya le sería imposible ser de otro modo.

-Por eso quería una compañera- siguió diciéndole esta.-Alguien que me hablara del mundo de fuera. Me gusta estar aquí, pero yo también tengo curiosidad. Rara vez voy a casa por vacaciones debido a los horarios de mis padres.

Eso Natasha lo conocía bien. El pasar las fechas señaladas, donde normalmente las familias se reunían para celebrar, completamente sola, con sus padres en algún lugar del mundo, sabiendo que su padre no abandonada su trabajo bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera por ella, era demasiado conocido.

-Yo nunca he sido de tener grandes amistades- le soltó Natasha, aun contemplando el techo del cuarto.-La gente suele serme una molestia.

-Oh. Pero no creo que toda la gente sea igual. Y tendrás que comer.

-Eso tampoco me es un problema.

-Vaya. No sé si decirte que qué afortunada eres o no.

Natasha iba a añadir algo más, pero el sonido de un gruñido, algo bajo pero profundo, llenó el cuarto durante unos instantes.

No supo qué había sido eso hasta que vio como Stephanie se sonrojaba aun más y se llevaba una mano al estomago, como si quisiera acallar el sonido.

-¡Si tanta hambre tienes, ve a cenar, idiota!- le gritó la castaña, incorporándose sobre sus brazos, volviéndose hacia ella.-¡No tienes que pasar hambre por mi!

-Pero yo quería que fuéramos juntas a comer. Eres mi compañera. No quiero dejarte aquí sola.

Natasha ya no estaba tan segura de que la directora hubiera mandado a aquella chica. Después de todo, parecía estar haciendo el trabajo por ella misma, sin saberlo. Pero una cosa sí quedaba clara. Era demasiado estúpida.

-¡Si yo no quiero comer, tú no tienes que pasar hambre!- le volvió a gritar.-¡Ve al comedor antes de que me enfade de verdad!

Aunque…..que alguien del tamaño de Natasha se enfadara de verdad no tenía que imponer demasiado para alguien de la altura de Stephanie, que solo la miró con ojillos de cachorro.

-Es imposible que tú no tengas hambre- comentó la joven rubia, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Natasha frunció el ceño cuando la vio acercar, esperando a ver qué era lo que quería hacer, pero no se esperó lo que hizo.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Stephanie se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y pegó su frente a la suya, dejando a la joven Stark con los ojos abiertos como platos ante aquellas confianzas.

-No parece que tengas fiebre ni nada- comentó Stephanie, ignorante al sonrojo en la cara de Natasha.-Deberías comer algo.

-¡Vale!- exclamó esta, incorporándose y levantándose de la cama para apartarse de ella.-¡Si lo que quieres es que te acompañe, te acompaño, pero déjalo ya!

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamó esta, volviéndose hacia ella, pareciendo rebosante de felicidad en esos momentos.

-Sí. Pero no te me vuelvas a acercar de ese modo.

-Es el mejor modo para ver si alguien tiene fiebre- comentó esta.

-Pues no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer conmigo.

-De acuerdo. Si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré- afirmó esta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal.

Natasha no se dio cuenta del modo en el que se quedó mirándola hasta que sonó unas campanadas en la distancia, marcando las siete, sacándola de su estupor y preguntándose qué demonios le estaba pasando.

-¡Vamos a cenar!- canturreó Stephanie, aferrándose a su brazo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Y, sin que ella pudiera decir algo al respecto, se vio arrastrada por la joven rubia por aquellos enormes pasillos desiertos, preguntándose porqué le había estado latiendo tan fuerte el corazón.

 **Fin del primer capitulo.**

 **Bien. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ha sido este un buen primer encuentro, teniendo en cuenta que Natasha odia con toda su alma los internados a los que la manda su padre? ¿Y qué os parece Stephanie? Yo diría que me ha salido demasiado adorable. Pero, claro, es lo que tiene haber pasado toda la vida allí encerrada, sin a penas haber salido.**

 **No supuso lo que me iba a llevar escribir una historia completa de la foto que había visto y, la verdad, no tengo ahora mismo ni la más remota idea de cuantos capítulos o cuan larga va a ser la historia. Pero espero que no me salga como ``Después de una Guerra´´ o ``You are my destiny´´ o moriré.**

 **Y no lo digo porque me lleve mucho tiempo escribir, si no que, como Wattpad sí permite subir imágenes con los textos, he empezado a hacer mis propios dibujos de los capítulos y, como mínimo, son dos imágenes por cada uno. Los dibujos que hago a papel luego los tengo que pasar al ordenador, dibujarlos con un programa y pintarlos. Vamos. Que es trabajo. Por eso espero que no sea mucho.**

 **De todas maneras, yo estaré aquí el tiempo que haga falta.**

 **Como siempre, me despido de vosotros deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola, hola a todos aquellos Marvelitos que se hayan adentrado en los oscuros rincones de esta historia, buscando Stony de un modo diferente al que se suele ver. Si no te gustan las relaciones entre chicas ( por muy adorables que ellas sean), no sé qué estás haciendo aquí. ¡Retrocede! ¡No puedes pasar!**

 **Oh. Como me gusta ``El señor de los Anillos´´. Hace unas semanas, me puse a ver las versiones extendidas. Primero las de The Hobbit y luego estas para ir en orden. Y no me canso de verlas. Dame tierras fantásticas con una buena historia, y no me verás apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Aunque…..también me encanta la Princesa Prometida y esa historia (sobre todo la película) tiene algunas cosas que te dan bastante vergüenza ajena.**

 **En serio, la escena donde están en una pendiente, con el pirata Roberts, cuando ella lo empuja…Uf. Me dio por reírme la primera vez que me lo vi.…..**

 **Espera…..¿Por qué he empezado a hablar de esto? Creo que me he desviado completamente del tema. Para centrarnos de nuevo, recordad que en el capitulo anterior, Stephanie consiguió que Natasha la siguiera al comedor, sin darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que se había puesto esta ante su cercanía.**

 **Ahora, vamos a ver como son otras alumnas de la escuela y veremos como consigue llevarse la señorita Stark con ellas.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

… **.**

Mientras Natasha era arrastrada por los pasillos, sin oponer resistencia, Stephanie había empezado a hablar de todos los platos que cocinaba Wanda y que le parecían deliciosos, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, sin percatarse como esta miraba la mano que tenía envuelta en su muñeca.

-¡Ya verás! Te va a encantar- afirmó la joven.

-No dudo de eso, pero….-comentó la joven Stark.-¿Hace falta que me lleves a rastras?

-Es que ya llegamos tarde- le respondió la joven rubia a su vez, tirando de ella.

Para cuando llegaron al comedor, la directora Danvers estaba en la puerta y no las miró con demasiados buenos ojos cuando las vio llegar, cruzada de brazos como estaba delante de la entrada.

-Llegan tarde- les dijo la mujer, con tono áspero.

-Es que Natasha aun no recordaba su nuevo horario- le dijo Stephanie, tratando de ganarse su perdón con una sonrisa.

-Pues un día sin cenar debería de ayudarla a recordarlo.

-Vamos, Carol- le dijo una de las profesoras, una mujer guapa y morena, con una gafas en la punta de la nariz.-Solo se han retrasado unos minutos y es el primer día de la señorita Stark. Abre un poco la mano.

La directora miró a la mujer con disgusto, pero les hizo un gesto a las chicas para que entraran en el comedor.

-Esta escuela se descontrolaría si estuviera en tus manos, Jennifer- le dijo la directora a la mujer morena. Pero esta solo le sonrió.

-Y si no fuera por mí, este colegio sería una academia militar.

-No estaría nada mal- comentó la señorita Danvers.

Pero Stephanie y Natasha no comentaron nada mientras pasaban entre ambas mujeres y llegaban al interior de aquel enorme espacio.

La cocina parecía encontrarse en el lado contrario a la puerta. O , al menos, así lo indicaba la enorme ventana de cristal que parecía dar a una cocina y la mesa con la comida que había en aquel lugar, para que las alumnas pudieran servirse. Mientras, en el centro de la estancia, se encontraban las alargadas mesas, llenas en aquellos momentos con las chicas y profesorado de la escuela.

Tras cerrar las puertas del comedor, la propia directora se sumó al gentío.

-¡Menos mal!- exclamó una joven afro americana cuando las vio aparecer.-Pensaba que ya no llegabais.

Era casi de la misma altura que Stephanie y tenía el cabello largo y negro hasta casi llegar a la mitad de la espalda. Parecía fuerte, en comparación con las otras alumnas, sobre todo con la que tenía al lado.

De corto cabello castaño, la otra joven era de la misma altura que la propia Natasha y parecía extrañamente callada. Permanecía al lado de la joven mayor, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima a Stark cuando la vio llegar.

-Por poco no lo logramos- les dijo Stephanie a estas.-Pero, por suerte, era el primer día de Natasha y han sido indulgentes.

-Bueno…..Pues preséntanos- le dijo la mayor.

-Oh, sí. Natasha, estás son Samanta Wilson y Jaime Barnes, aunque siempre solemos llamarla Bucky. Chicas, está es Natasha Stark.

-Un placer- comentó ella, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Nunca le había gustado demasiado estar en contacto con otras chicas de su edad o de su mismo circulo social. Donde normalmente estas pensaban en cosas de marca, viajes, cosas que sacar a papi y chicos, Natasha había estado centrada en circuitos, placas base y en ingeniería en general, encontrándose que no tenía nada que hablar con ellas.

Ahora, sin embargo, encerradas en aquel lugar, sin contacto con el mundo exterior y sin su maquinaria a mano, los temas de conversación iban a ser bastante reducidos.

-Hola- le dijo Samanta, sonriendo.-Perdona si Bucky no te contesta, pero no se molesta en hablar con una persona si no la conoce.

-Pero, si no habla con nadie, nunca va a conocer a las personas- le dijo Natasha a su vez.

-Bueno…..Puede que tengas razón- comentó Samanta, riéndose.

-Al parecer, Natasha es muy inteligente- comentó Stephanie, también sonriendo.

-Construí mi primera placa base con 4 años. Yo diría que lo soy.

-Vaya. Entonces, ¿tenemos a una pequeña genio en la escuela?

-Dame las herramientas adecuadas y os construiré una televisión que capte los canales por satélite- les dijo esta, sin titubear.

-De acuerdo- comentó Sam.-¿Por qué no vamos a cenar antes de que nos quedemos sin comer?- sugirió, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de la comida, con Bucky caminando silenciosamente tras ella.

-Bucky es la compañera de cuarto de Sam. Yo la conocí de antes. Crecimos juntas en la base militar, con nuestros padres. Pero creí que sería mejor que tuviera otra compañera de cuarto para que conociera a más gente.

-Y ahora sigue a Samanta como un pollito.

-Más o menos. Pero estoy convencida de que os llevaréis bien cuando empecéis a conoceros un poco mejor.

-O hasta que ella se decida a hablarme.

-Déjale unos días y ya verás como se suelta contigo.

Bueno…..tampoco es que tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Natasha estaba convencida de que no tardaría en empezar a hacer faltas graves y la acabarían echando de aquel lugar más antes que después.

Tras tomar su ración, se fueron a uno de los extremos de las mesas de un rincón, que aun estaba vacío, milagrosamente, mientras el ruido de las voces femeninas, casi todas ellas hablando al mismo tiempo, creaban una especie de barullo generalizado por todo el cuarto, un murmullo casi imposible de acallar.

-¡Señoritas, por favor! ¡Compórtense!- les gritó la directora, poniéndose en pie donde había estado cenando.

El barullo paró de golpe y la señorita Danvers volvió a sentarse.

-Parece que le encanta estar dando órdenes- comentó Natasha, echándole un vistazo.

-Oh, por supuesto. Fue un algo rango en el ejercito del aire- afirmó Stephanie, que parecía haber estado concentrada en su cena hasta ese momento.

Si Natasha no hubiera aceptado acompañarla al comedor, ¿qué habría acabado haciendo? ¿Comerse las almohadas?

-En la base militar, era de las más respetadas- le dijo Samanta.

-Y, si tan respetada era, ¿por qué acabó siendo la directora de este sitio?

-Sufrió un accidente y, como su padre era el antiguo director….-le dijo Stephanie.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabéis todo eso?

-Ya te lo hemos dicho. Por la base- le dijo Sam.

-¿Es que vivíais todas allí o qué?- les soltó Natasha.

-Nosotras tres, al menos, sí- le dijo Stephanie.-Aunque no conocimos a Samanta hasta que vinimos aquí.

Natasha no sabía si estar admirada u horrorizada. Criándose en una base militar, habían pasado a residir en una academia que casi parecía una cárcel. Dudaba de que hubieran ganado demasiado con el cambio.

-¿Y tú por qué has acabado aquí?- le preguntó Samanta.

-Mi padre quería deshacerse de mí- fue la respuesta que le dio mientras comía.

-No creo que solo fuera por eso- comentó Stephanie.

-Claro que es por eso. Estuve siempre sola en casa o con mi madre por culpa del trabajo de mi padre y, cuando empecé a exigirle que estuviera más presente en nuestras vidas y le fui una molestia, me mandó a los malditos internados.

-¿Por cuántos has pasado?- le preguntó Sam.

-¿Incluyendo este? Por siete- afirmó, sin ningún problema.

-¿Has conseguido que te expulsen por seis internados?- le preguntó Stephanie, pareciendo totalmente sorprendida mientras la miraba.

-No es demasiado complicado. Sobretodo si eran internados mixtos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era liarme con unos cuantos chicos y listo.

Samanta carraspeó y Stephanie se puso algo colorada con aquel tema.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso vosotras nunca habéis estado con un chico?- les preguntó Natasha, viendo el modo en el que habían reaccionado.

-Los únicos chicos que vemos por aquí son a los de la academia Banner, que la dirige el primo de la señorita Jennifer. Una vez al año, las dos academias organizan un baile con todos nosotros juntos.

-Digo yo que en uno de esos bailes, habréis tenido la oportunidad para…..

Natasha no tuvo necesidad de terminar la frase, alzando las cejas hacia ellas.

-Yo tuve algo a escondidas en el baile del año pasado- admitió Samanta.-Pero estás dos de aquí a penas bailaron con los chicos.

-A penas nos conocemos- le dijo Stephanie a su vez.-Y no siento la necesidad de acelerar las cosas.

-¿Acelerar? Steph, ni siquiera las has puesto en marcha- la reprendió Sam.

-Bueno….puedo buscar a la persona que me complemente cuando salga de aquí. No tengo ninguna prisa- afirmó esta con la cabeza alta.

-¿Ni siquiera te has besado nunca con nadie?- le preguntó Natasha, sorprendida.

Ella había empezado a tontear con los chicos desde que se había dado cuenta que los ponía nerviosos. En más de una de las fiestas que sus padres organizaban, había jugado con el hijo de algún embajador o había sido algo mala con algún joven empresario, sintiendo la mirada furiosa de su padre cuando reaparecía, sabiendo ambos lo que había ocurrido.

Incluso cuando la empezaron a enviar a los internados, era fácil encontrar a alguien que se mostrara dispuesto a meterse en líos con ella.

Los hombres eran tan fáciles de manejar.

Sin embargo, por el sonrojo en la cara de Stephanie, quedaba claro que esta nunca había hecho nada de nada, concentrándose en su cena.

-Será mejor que terminemos de cenar- comentó Samanta, cuando se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su amiga.

Por su parte, Bucky no había abierto la boca y permanecía mirándolas, pero sin perder de vista su cena. Y tampoco sin perder de vista a la joven Stark.

No sabía si la miraba tan fijamente porque era la nueva incorporación en su pequeño grupo de amigas o si se trataba de otra cosa. Pero, como tampoco abría la boca, le era imposible poder preguntarle sobre ello.

-Entonces….¿vienes de una familia rica?- le preguntó Sam, buscando rápidamente otro tema de conversación.

-Sí, se podría decir así.

-¿No eres exactamente rica? Antes me pareció que decías que tu familia era muy importante- comentó Stephanie.

-Y lo es, pero solo desde que mi padre es el cabeza de familia. Mi abuelo tenía una tienda. Supongo que mi padre fue el primer genio.

-No me queda muy claro si odias o quieres a tu padre- comentó Samanta.

-Creo que a mi tampoco- le dijo Natasha.

Stephanie la contempló fijamente cuando la oyó decir aquello, viendo como la expresión de esta se había oscurecido un poco, realmente dejando claro que ni la misma Natasha tenía lo suficientemente claro lo que sentía por su padre.

-Pero, ¡cuéntanos!- le dijo Samanta.-¿Cómo es la vida de una niña rica?

-Supongo que un poco más cara que el resto- le dijo Natasha a su vez, retomando su expresión normal.-Salvo que, si quería ir a algún sitio, no tenía que esperar a que alguien me llevara. Coges el avión privado y vas a donde quieras.

-¡¿Tienes un avión privado?!- exclamó Sam, alucinada.

-Entre otras cosas. Mis padres lo usan mucho para viajes de negocios y esas cosas. A mi, simplemente, me acabó aburriendo.

-Seguro que tenías todo lo que querías- comentó Samanta, sonando con algo de envidia sana.

-Bueno…..últimamente lo único que quería era quedarme en casa, encerrada en mi taller, donde todo el mundo me dejara en paz. Los ricos no tenemos todo lo que queremos. Al menos, no los que somos menores de edad.

-Pero tenemos 17 años. Dentro de poco, seremos adultas- siguió diciéndole esta.

-Para mí, los 18 solo me suena a que te pueden condenar seriamente por cualquier delito que cometas. Ya sé conducir, probé el alcohol sobre mis trece años, en una de las fiestas de mis padres, he estado con chicos…..

-Es como si el futuro no tuviera nada que ofrecerte- comentó Stephanie, mirándola.

Lo cuál no era muy difícil, ya que estaban sentadas una frente a la otra.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Natasha la mirara a su vez, dándose cuenta de la mirada cargada de lástima que esta le estaba dirigiendo.

-Yo no diría tanto- le dijo Natasha, desviando la mirada.-Cuando termine los estudios, mi padre no tendrá de otra que dejarme entrar a formar parte de su compañía y, cuando él no esté, yo me tendré que hacer cargo de todo.

-¿Esa es toda tu ambición para el futuro? ¿Hacerte cargo de la empresa de tu padre?

Esa pregunta se la hizo Samanta, pareciendo también algo apenada ante aquella visión de su futuro. Hasta la pequeña Bucky, que seguía sin abrir la boca, parecía estar mirándola de un modo diferente.

-Industrias Stark no es una simple empresa. Están en prácticamente todo. Los puedes encontrar en las industrias armamentísticas, en medicina, en ciencias, ingeniería, en el desarrollo de cultivos sostenibles, en la protección del medioambiente….

-Suena a que tendrías una vida muy ocupada- comentó Stephanie.

-Desde luego. Porque así será.

-¿Y por qué vas a ponerte ese peso sobre tus hombros?- le siguió preguntando la joven rubia.

Por el modo en el que la miraba, no parecía estar admirada con eso, si no como si sintiera lástima de ella y de lo que había más allá de su horizonte.

-Porque nadie más sería capaz de llevar todo eso hacia delante y nadie tiene nuestro cerebro para ello tampoco.-siguió afirmando Natasha, tratando de que entendieran el alcance de lo que había dicho.-¿No entendéis todo el bien que seremos capaces de hacer?

-Lo que yo entiendo es que no tendrás vida propia para ti si tratas de llevar todo eso adelante tú sola- fue todo lo que le dijo Stephanie.

-Con razón tu padre está tan ocupado- le dijo Samanta a su vez.-Lo que me sorprende es que tenga tiempo de veros.

Natasha trató de decirles algo más para que entendieran el alcance de lo que significaba trabajar bajo el nombre de Industrias Stark. Pero también pensó en como se atrevía a quejarse de su padre cuando lo que ella parecía querer era acabar del mismo modo que él.

-Señoritas, la cena acabará dentro de diez minutos- les informó la señorita Dances, haciendo que todas las cabezas de la sala se volvieran hacia ella.-Después de eso, se reproducirá una película en la sala común. Las que no quieran asistir, deberán ir a sus cuartos.

-Agr. Otra de las películas de la señorita Danvers- se quejó Samanta por lo bajo.-Como vuelva a ver otro de esos clásicos suyos, pegadme un tiro.

-¿Tan malas son?- preguntó Natasha.

-Digamos que nuestra directora no ha salido de los años 70 con respecto al cine- le comentó Stephanie, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no os quejáis? Decidle que queréis ver otra cosa.

-Una vez lo hicimos- comentó Samanta.-Y trajo ``Titanic´´.

-Vaya.

-Sí. Al parecer, le encanta todo lo que enseñe historia.

-Bueno…..por algo es la profesora de historia- comentó Stephanie.

-¿Y qué clase da la señorita Jennifer?

-Ella se encarga de la educación física. Con ella tendremos clase a primera hora de mañana- le dijo la joven rubia.

-Espero que desayunes fuerte-le dijo Samanta.

-Ya se lo he dicho a Stephanie. Yo no sudo, a no ser que haya un buen motivo.

-Pues creo que esa excusa no te va a servir de nada en esta ocasión- le dijo Sam.-La señorita Jennifer ama el deporte y no permite que ninguna nos quedemos quietas.

… **.**

Después de terminar de cenar, Samanta y Bucky se apresuraron en volver a sus cuartos, antes de que la directora Danvers se pensara que querían ver su película. Y, del mismo modo, tras recoger sus cubiertos, Stephanie y Natasha también se retiraron a su habitación.

-Dudo que una señorita recoja sus platos- comentó la morena mientras ya iban de camino a su cuarto.-Desde luego, yo nunca he visto a una dama hacerlo.

-La directora cree que, aunque tengamos que aprender a ser señoritas, también tenemos que aprender a hacer cosas por nosotras mismas.

-Y ya de paso se ahorra contratar a alguien para que recoja el comedor- comentó esta a su vez.

Stephanie soltó una pequeña risilla, pero no comentó nada más hasta que por fin llegaron al cuarto de nuevo.

-Oh. Se me olvidaba- comentó esta, en cuanto entraron.-Las puertas de los cuartos se pueden cerrar desde dentro, pero no cuando salimos. No tenemos llaves ni nada de eso.

-Entonces, ¿cómo prevenís que os roben?

-¿Robar? Este es un colegio para señoritas. Aquí nadie roba a nadie.

-He visto a ``señoritas hacer cosas que te sacarían los colores- afirmó Natasha.

-Bueno…..aunque así fuera, es una de las reglas del colegio, así que, cuando quieras cambiarte o algo, cierra con el seguro y ya está.

-Y el único baño que hay aquí es el que está en la primera planta, ¿no?

-Así es. Aunque si lo que necesitas es lavarte la cara o…bueno, ir al baño, hay uno más pequeño al final de cada planta.

-¿Tanto les costaba poner una ducha en cada uno?

-El de abajo es lo suficientemente grande para nos bañemos todas sin problemas- le dijo Stephanie, comenzando a quitarse el uniforme.

Natasha se la quedó mirando un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos sobre ella y se obligó a darse la vuelta para cambiarse ella también.

La única ropa propia que parecían poder usar allí era la de dormir y la que se usara si alguna vez se salía de la academia en el día libre.

-¿Es cierto eso sobre lo que has hablado en la cafetería?- le preguntó Natasha, tratando de mantener su mente en otra cosa mientras se cambiaban.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre que no sientes la necesidad de acelerar las cosas con nadie.

Stephanie volvió un momento la cabeza hacia ella, pero Natasha se mantenía de espaldas a ella mientras se cambiaba.

-Nunca me han interesado esos temas. He pasado casi toda mi vida aquí.

-Entonces….¿nunca te has sentido interesada por ningún chico?

-Bueno….había uno que…..

-¿Qué qué?- le preguntó Natasha, volviéndose hacia ella cuando acabó de cambiarse, sentándose en la cama.-Te recuerdo que querías una compañera de cuarto para poder hablar de cosas como esta.

Stephanie la miró con cierta vergüenza, pero, cuando acabó de ponerse su camisón, se sentó en su propia cama, mirando hacia ella.

-En estos bailes que hacemos con el colegio Banner….hay…..hay un chico que me llama la atención- le acabó confesando.

-Pero….¿cómo se llama?

-Peter Carter. Solo he hablado un par de veces con él, pero parecía que conectábamos bien y nunca trató de hacer nada indebido.

-Así que es un soso- comentó Natasha.

-No. Solo que es un caballero. Yo no le dí pie a nada y él no hizo nada.

-Entonces….¿eso es todo lo que habéis hecho? ¿Hablar?

-Hablar es agradable. No puedes conocer a alguien si no hablas con él.

-Pero…..habréis bailado, por lo menos.

-Me lo pidió una vez, pero yo le dije que tenía problemas con mis zapatos- confesó esta, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Natasha no supo si reírse o golpearla.

-¿Y cómo quieres que avancen las cosas de ese modo?

-Ya te redicho que yo no tengo ninguna prisa- le dijo esta, metiéndose bajo las sábanas.-Si es un buen chico, sabrá esperar.

-Será un chico a punto de explotar- fue lo que le dijo Natasha a su vez.

-Pero…..no hablemos más de mí. Cuéntame. ¿Con cuantos chicos has estado tú?

-Oh, vale. ¿Es que no quieres dormir esta noche? De acuerdo. Pues prepárate, porque la lista es larga- comentó esta, acostándose en su cama también.

Estuvieron hablando hasta tarde, haciendo que Stephanie se riera con alguna de las tonterías que esta decía. Pero, a pesar de la larga charla y comprobar el hecho de que parecían llevarse muy bien, Natasha siguió sintiendo cierto malestar al saber que en la cabeza de aquella joven rubia ya rondaba alguien.

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**

 **Bien. Pues nada. Yo no sé porqué siempre sigo el mismo patrón. Haga la historia que haga, sea en el universo que sea, siempre parece que es Tony quién primero se fija en Steve.**

 **Supongo que lo hago de este modo porque, de los dos, el millonario es el que tiene más experiencia y el que puede saber más rápidamente lo que siente. O, a lo mejor, no es nada de eso y siempre me surge de esa manera de forma casual. ¿Quién sabe? A veces, ni yo misma sé como funciona mi cabeza.**

 **Lo que sí sé es que aquí Natasha no tardará demasiado en ver las cosas por lo que son. ¿Os imagináis compartir cuarto y prácticamente las 24 horas del día con la persona que os gusta? Madre mía. La vergüenza que tiene que ser eso, sin saber donde mirar, preguntándote a ti mismo si no estarás haciendo algo raro o que se te note lo que sientes.**

 **Pero a nuestra pequeña Natasha no le va a quedar de otro modo que preocuparse de esas pequeñas cosas. Es una parte de la adolescencia, supongo.**

 **Yo, en mi adolescencia, no me centré en nadie de mi alrededor, la verdad. Solo recuerdo que me gustaron el actor de Smallville y Hugo Jackman. Y ese ultimo es un amor que dura hasta hoy. Puedo pensar que un chico es guapo, pero nunca he visto a uno y me haga obsesionarme con él o me ha puesto nerviosa hablar con él. Supongo que soy rara en ese aspecto.**

 **Mi cuñada me dijo que a mi me llegó tarde la adolescencia cuando me metí en el mundo del k-pop sobre mis 18 años jajajjaaja. Imagino que tuvo razón, porque fue vez a Siwon de Super Junior y enamorarme como una idiota. Aun recuerdo que fue al ver el video de Mr Simple.**

 **Dios. Creo que me he enrollado ya demasiado. Será mejor que me despida de vosotros antes de que siga desvariando. Manteneos sanos, Marvelitos. Y nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola, hola a todos los Marvelitos que estáis de nuevo aquí, acompañándome en esta extraña pero encantadora historia Stony, esperando que, a aquellos que la estéis leyendo, os esté gustando.**

 **Eso ha sido un poco absurdo. ¿Cómo le va a gustar a alguien que no la haya leído? De verdad, algunas veces suelto las absurdidades más grandes del mundo.**

 **Bueno, a lo que iba. Sé que en fanfiction, cuando subo un documento, este aparece tal y como yo lo escribí, sin ningún problema. Pero en Wattpad, al parecer, le gusta tocarme mucho la moral y, por muy bien redactado que esté, tiende a juntar algunas palabras y no sé porque.**

 **La gente no deja de decirmelo y yo sé que pasa, pero es algo que no puedo arreglar porque, cuando le doy a editar, todo aparece como yo lo subí. Así que, si a alguien le pasaba esto en la pagina y ha encontrado el modo mágico de arreglarlo, por favor, que me lo cuenta, que esto empieza a molestarme ya demasiado.**

 **Después de todo, ¿para qué me voy a tomar la molestia de asegurarme de que todo esté bien, si luego viene Wattpad y hace lo que le sale de la punta de la web con mis capítulos? En serio, es muy frustrante.**

 **Ya sé que vosotros no tenéis la culpa de eso, por eso voy a dejar de soltaros todo ese rollo que no os interesa y os dejo con la historia. Disfrutadla.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

… **.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el despertador del cuarto sonó, lo único que hizo Natasha fue removerse entre las sábanas, tratando de arrebujarse del modo más cómodo posible para poder seguir durmiendo. O, al menos, habría sido así si no hubiera sido por Stephanie, que se acercó a ella y se empeñó en despertarla.

-Vamos, cariño. Te tienes que levantar- le dijo esta suavemente, tratando de moverla o quitarle las sábanas.

Pero Natasha, en su infinita cabezonería, se aferró a estas, inamovible.

-Si no te levantas y te preparas, te perderás el desayuno.

-Ve tú. Di que estoy enferma- murmuró esta, con voz somnolienta.

-No puedo mentir y soy la delegada de clase, así que soy responsable de ti, por lo que vas a levantarte y vestirte- le dijo esta.

-Que Jarvis me levante.

-Aquí no hay mayordomos. Si no llegas a tiempo, no podrás desayunar. Y si te saltas las clases sin un buen motivo, te meterás en un lío.

-No le temo a nada.

-Pues deberías. La señorita Danvers es aterradora cuando se enfada.

-Ummm-fue toda la respuesta que recibió por parte de Natasha.

Stephanie torció el gesto con disgusto, pues lo último que necesitaban era que Natasha se siguiera saltando las normas a placer, así que, ni corta ni perezosa, la joven rubia tomó las sábanas y se las arrancó a esta de la cama, haciendo que la morena se encogiera más sobre sí misma y soltara un débil lamento.

-Arriba. No te lo digo más veces- le dijo Stephanie, haciendo una pelota con las sábanas que había arrancando.

Finalmente, Natasha acabó por abrir los ojos, dirigiéndole a esta una mirada fulminante.

-Maltratadora- le dijo, incorporándose poco a poco.

-Llámame como quieras, siempre que te levantes. Aun tienes que pasar por el baño y cambiarte antes de que vayamos a desayunas.

-¿Todos las mañanas van a ser así?- se lamentó la joven Stark.

-Sí te resiste, lamento que sí.

-No tienes que estar pendiente de mí como si fueras mi madre. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Pues tú note comportes como una niña y no tendré que actuar así. Ahora, arriba.

Aun refunfuñando por lo bajo, Natasha no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, mirando a Stephanie con cierto rencor, y, aun con los ojos medio cerrados, se lavó la cara y los dientes, corriendo el riesgo de quedarse dormida de pie.

Pero, poco a poco, y con la voz de Stephanie siempre lista para darle un pequeño grito y espabilarla, consiguió estar lista para ir a desayunar.

-Esto es inhumano- se lamentó la morena mientras ambas avanzaban por los pasillos, de camino al comedor.-No soportaré esto todos los días. Mátame ya.

-Mira que eres exagerada. Una vez que te acostumbres a madrugar, ya verás como no es tan duro como parece ahora.

-Ya. Eso lo dices tú, que llevas aquí toda la vida.

-Por eso mismo lo digo.

Cuando pasaron ante la puerta del comedor, la señorita Danvers les dirigió una severa mirada, algo que parecía ser bastante común en ella y, pocos instantes después, cuando sonaron las campanas, cerró las puertas y fue a ocupar su asiento de siempre, junto a la señorita Jennifer y las demás profesoras.

-¿Eso de estar a punto de llegar tarde se va a convertir en una especie de costumbre o algo así?- les preguntó Samanta, que ya estaba en una mesa, con Bucky.

-Oh. Es que Natasha no lleva muy bien eso de madrugar- les dijo Stephanie.

-Como la mayoría, pero, ¿sabes lo que te hará la señorita Danvers si te saltas las clases solo porque sí?

-Pues...no, no lo sé. Nadie ha querido decírmelo- comentó esta, con cierto malestar.

-A la ultima chica que trató de saltarse las normas, la hizo levantarse a las cinco de la mañana y la ponía a correr alrededor del colegio hasta que comenzaban las clases. Después de terminar estas, hacía que limpiara cuartos que no se usaban a menudo y que estaban llenos de polvo con un cepillo de dientes. Te garantizo que no volvió a saltarse nada.

-Esa mujer se cree que este es su reino- se quejó Natasha.

-Porque lo es- le dijo Samanta sin más.-Ella gobierna aquí y todas somos sus súbditos y tenemos que hacer lo que nos diga.

-¿Cómo podéis vivir así?- les preguntó la señorita Stark a todas las presentes, mirando tanto a Samanta como a Stephanie y a Bucky.-¿De verdad os dejáis someter de un modo tan simple, solo porque sí?

-¿Y para qué vamos a saltarnos las normas?- le preguntó Stephanie a su vez.-Hemos venido aquí voluntariamente. Al menos, algunas de nosotras. ¿Para qué íbamos a hacer algo que solo nos causaría problemas? Además, si sigues las normas, este es un lugar agradable.

-Y la directora Danvers está tranquila mientras recibe el dinero de nuestros padres- les dijo Natasha, dirigiendo una mirada hacía la rubia mujer que estaba al otro lado de la sala.

Ajena a lo que su nueva alumna hablaba de ella, la señorita Danvers conversaba con Jennifer y, de vez en cuando, dirigía una mirada hacía sus alumnas, esperando que todas estuvieran comportándose como deberían.

-No puedes buscarte líos con la directora- le dijo Stephanie cuando vio el modo en el que la joven morena la estaba mirando.

-¿Por qué no? Ya me he enfrentado a otros parecidos a ella y siempre he salido ganando- comentó Natasha, con una sonrisilla en la cara.

-Pero, si haces eso, te acabarían echando, ¿no?- le dijo la joven rubia, haciendo que Natasha volviera la vista hacía ella al notar su tono.-Yo no querría que te echaran.

-Después del tiempo que lleva esperando a una compañera de cuarto, no te va a dejar ir tan fácilmente- le aseguró Sam, dirigiendo hacía ella una sonrisa.

Natasha la contempló a esta y luego volvió los ojos hacía Stephanie, viendo como esta parecía rogar hacía ella para que no hiciera ninguna tontería, mostrándole unos enormes y azules ojos de cachorro, que dejó a esta sin saber muy bien qué decir en aquellos momentos.

Después de todo, su plan siempre había sido meterse en líos para que, después de un tiempo, aquella directora se cansara de ella, como habían hecho todos aquellos que habían habido antes que ella, y pudiera volver a casa.

Sin embargo, ¿iba a abandonar sus planes y su libertad solo porque aquella chica, a la que solo conocía de hacía un día, se lo rogaba?

-Más vale que aceptes que Stephanie no te va a permitir meterte en líos- le dijo Samanta.-Estará tan aferrada a ti que ni siquiera podrás.

En eso llevaba toda la razón. Desde que estaba con ella, la había obligado a ir a comer y madrugar para que no faltara a las clases cuando, en realidad, sus planes habían sido siempre cometer todas las faltas posibles.

-¿Planeas tenerme aquí atrapada, con vosotras?- le soltó a Stephanie, sintiéndose un poco manipulada de repente.

-No es atrapada, pero sí- le dijo esta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.-¿Qué mejor lugar que permanecer aquí, con tus amigas?

¿Amigas? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Cuando se habían convertido en una pandilla? Natasha no tenía recuerdos de eso. Además, antes o después, siempre había acabado teniendo problemas con las chicas. Ya fuera por envidias o porque sus caracteres chocaban, le era difícil mantener amistades con aquellas de su mismo sexo.

-Yo tengo una vida afuera- le espetó.

-Una vida que te estará esperando para cuando vuelvas- le dijo Stephanie a su vez.-Ya vimos todo lo que tenias planeado hacer. Pero, si aún puedes disfrutar de tu adolescencia, ¿por qué no lo vas a hacer? En cuanto salgas de aquí, todas las responsabilidades se te echaran encima. ¿Por qué acelerar las cosas?

-Porque vivir aquí es como estar en una cárcel. Y creeme que a mi no me gusta estar encerrada en una cárcel. Para eso ya tengo a mi padre, controlándome.

-Así es como lo ves tú porque has decidido verlo de ese modo, pero esto es un colegio. Cuando acaban las clases, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Tienes que estar siguiendo horarios- siguió quejándose la morena, cruzándose de brazos.

-Como en todas partes- le dijo Samanta a su vez.-Todo el mundo cumple con unos horarios. Incluso los bebés. ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

-Aquí no puedo hacer mis inventos.

-Hay un taller- le dijo Stephanie a su vez.-No se usa mucho, pero, si necesitas algo que no está allí, puedes pedírselo a alguna de las maestras para que te lo traigan.

-¿Me traerían uranio enriquecido?- le preguntó Natasha, alzando una ceja.

-Siempre puedes escribirle a tus padres para que te envíen todo aquello que necesites- le siguió diciendo la rubia, dispuesta a no rendirse.

-De verdad que no me vais a dejar escapar de aquí, ¿verdad?- se quejó Natasha, viendo las sonrisas calmadas que Stephanie y Samanta le dirigían.

Por su parte, Bucky estaba desayunando tranquilamente, como si aquella conversación no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con ella, solo echándoles un vistazo de vez en cuando, como si recordara que ellas seguían allí.

Natasha acabó por dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Le daré a este lugar una oportunidad. Pero solo una- les advirtió a las jóvenes que tenía presentes, alzando un dedo.-Si me defrauda de algún modo, me largo.

-¿En serio?- le dijo Stephanie, dirigiéndole una sonrisa aún más amplia.-¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad?

-Pero solo una- volvió a decirle a esta.

Sam sonrió más ampliamente, pero Stephanie no pudo evitar ocultar más su contento y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacía ella y abrazándola.

-Eso me hace tan feliz- comentó.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Deja de abrazarme!- le exigió Natasha, sintiéndose algo nerviosa al estar envuelta entre aquellos brazos.-¡La gente nos está mirando, idiota!

-Pero es que me has hecho tan feliz- afirmó la joven rubia, estrechando a esta como si no estuviera escuchando sus protestas.

-Suéltala ya- le dijo Sam, sonriendo mientras contemplaba aquel espectáculo..-La estás avergonzando al hacer eso.

-Pero está tan mona cuando se avergüenza- le dijo Stephanie.

-Me estás avergonzando hasta a mí- le dijo Bucky de golpe, haciendo que todos los ojos se dirigieran hacía ella, sorprendidas.

-Uau, Bucky. ¿Acabas de hablar delante de Natasha?- le preguntó Sam.

Pero la nombrada solo se encogió de hombros, restando importancia a ello.

-Es la primera vez que habla tan rápido delante de la gente- le dijo Stephanie a la morena, soltándola.-Eso significa que te ha aceptado ya.

-Sí que le dais importancia a que hable, ¿no? La gente normal suele hablar, esté con quién esté delante- les dijo Natasha, restando también importancia a aquello.

-Ya eres oficialmente parte de este grupo- le dijo Samanta a esta, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda, que estuvieron a punto de moverle unas costillas de lugar.

Seguramente, habrían seguido con aquella conversación durante un largo tiempo más, pero, en aquellos instantes, la señorita Danvers se puso en pie en su asiento y, dando unas palmadas, hizo que todas se callaran, dispuesta a hablar ella.

-La hora del desayuno a terminado. Recoged vuestras bandejas y, después que cada alumna se dirija a su clase correspondiente.

Como si fuera algún tipo de robots, todas las alumnas se pusieron de pie de manera demasiado sincronizada y, cogiendo sus bandejas, recogiendo el comedor antes de ir a donde les correspondían.

-Natasha, vamos- le indicó Stephanie, viendo como ella había permanecido sentada, observando a todas las demás.-Aun tenemos que ir a los vestuarios a cambiarnos.

-¿Cambiarnos? ¿Para qué?- comentó esta, imitando al resto y siguiendo a Sam, Bucky y Stephanie al lugar donde se dejaban todas los vasos y bandejas.

-¿No esperarás hacer gimnasia vestida con falda, ¿verdad?- le dijo Samanta, volviendo la vista hacía ella y mirando las ropas que llevaban.

-Yo no tengo otro uniforme- le indicó a estas.

En realidad, tenía tres pares de aquellos uniformes con falda, para que pudiera a cambiarse cuando alguno se ensuciara, pero no había recibido ninguno deportivo.

-Esos uniformes están en los vestuarios, dentro de las taquillas- le informó, Stephanie, tranquilizándola.-Hay dos pares de ellos y, cuando se ensucien, también debes de encargarte de lavarlos- le explicó.

En cada pequeño edificio de dormitorios, había un cuarto con lavadoras en la planta de abajo. Natasha las había visto, pero no había creído que tendrían que lavar ellas sus cosas como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer.

¿Qué clase de internado era aquel?

-¿Tenemos que lavarnos nuestra propia ropa?- comentó, pareciendo entre sorprendida y horrorizada.-Yo nunca he usado una lavadora.

-Pero, ¿has trabajando con uranio enriquecido?- le preguntó Sam, alzando una ceja.

-Son cosas diferentes.

-Tranquila. Yo te enseñaré a usarlas- la tranquilizó Stephanie, dirigiéndole una agradable sonrisa.-Ya verás como no es tan complicado como parece.

Después de dejar las cosas donde correspondían, Natasha siguió a estás a través de algunos recintos del colegio hasta un enorme de una sola planta, descubriendo que aquel era el vestuario para las clases de educación física.

Este estaba dividido por clases y, en cada taquilla, llevaba escrito el nombre de cada alumna, seguramente para impedir que alguna se equivocara.

Pero Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a la señorita Danvers tener que estar cambiando los nombres de todas las taquillas año tras año. O añadiendo nombres nuevos cuando llegaban nuevas alumnas.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- le preguntó Stephanie, colocadas ante sus taquillas, viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de Natasha.

Afortunadamente, las taquillas de ambas estaban una junto a la otra.

-Oh. De nada. Solo me he...imaginando algo muy gracioso.

-¡Bien, chicas!- les dijo la señorita Jennifer, que estaba también allí.-¡Cambios lo antes posible y empezad a salir y alineaos fuera! ¡Hoy nos toca un poco de marcha!

Aquello no le sonó nada bien a Natasha.

-¿Marcha?- murmuró hacía Stephanie.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que esta se estaba cambiando de ropa, quedando en ropa interior tranquilamente delante de ella.

Natasha sintió como un intenso calor le subía al rostro, volviendo la cabeza hacía otro lado.

Allí dentro habría más de veinte chicas que también se estaban cambiando. Entonces, ¿por qué solo reaccionaba de aquel modo con aquella rubia? ¿Era porque parecía tener un cuerpo tan bien trabajo y proporcionado? Había otras así, pero solo sentía aquel calor cuando la miraba a ella.

-Natasha, tienes que cambiarte- le dijo Stephanie, viendo como esta se había quedado quieta, mirando a otra parte.

Asintiendo, Natasha se cambió todo lo deprisa que pudo observando la camiseta holgada, con el escudo del colegio sobre el corazón y de un intenso color ojo, junto con unas mallas ajustadas negras. En eso consistía todo el uniforme deportivo, junto con unas zapatillas deportivas.

Aún pareciendo todo un enjambre de robots idénticos, las chicas salieron del vestuarios, comprobando que la profesora también se había cambiado.

-¡Bien, chicas! ¡¿Quién está preparada para un poco de marcha?!- exclamó la mujer con aquella energía que parecía tener siempre.

-¿Un lunes a primera hora? Nadie- murmuró Natasha.

-Vamos. No te quejes tanto. Ya verás como será divertido- afirmó Stephanie.

Natasha la miró, preguntándose si estaba loca o realmente creía en lo que acababa de soltar tan tranquilamente por su boca.

-¿Seguro que tú eres humana?- le espetó.

Pero aquella pregunta solo hizo que la joven rubia sonriera.

-¡Chicas! ¡Ya que todas parecemos estar de buen ánimo, vamos a dar unas cuantas vueltas por los terrenos del colegio! Después de la cena que Wanda nos regaló anoche, tenemos que quemarlo. ¡Vamos, a moverse!

Cuando Natasha vio que todas comenzaban a correr, sintió ganas de que alguien le pegara un tiro cuanto antes, pues lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo era ponerse a correr en aquellos momentos.

Ella siempre había sido una chica que ejercitaba más su mente que su cuerpo, aunque su cuerpo no estaba para nada mal.

-¡Vamos, ponte en marcha!- le gritó Stephanie, que ya iba algo por delante de ella,.¡Ya verás lo bien te sienta esto!

Natasha estuvo a punto de decirle que se metiera todo aquel entusiasmo por donde le cupiera, pero, al mirar en su dirección, tuvo una buena panorámica de como le quedaban aquellas mallas ajustadas a Stephanie.

Ahora comprendía porqué no había ni un solo hombre en todo el colegio.

Solo con echar un vistazo a aquellas jóvenes en mallas, perdería por completo la atención de su trabajo, fuera el que fuera. Incluso Natasha, que era una chica, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo al ver como aquel cuerpo se movía delante de ella.

Fue como si alguien hubiera puesta una zanahoria delante de un caballo, haciendo que comenzara a correr antes de que ella misma se diera cuanta de que lo estaba haciendo.

-No deberías mirar tan descaradamente- le soltó Bucky, que se había colocando a su lado tan silenciosamente como una ninja, casi provocándole un infarto a esta.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no estaba mirando nada- le respondía a su vez, apartando los ojos de la figura de Stephanie.

Prefería cuando aquella chica no hablaba.

-Se ha notado demasiado- le dijo esta de nuevo.-Si quieres mirar, será mejor que lo hagas de una manera más disimulada.

-¿Por eso tú también te has quedado atrás?- le soltó.

Le molestaba que aquella chica, que a penas había comenzado a hablar delante de ella, le dirigiera aquellas palabras, como si fuera una pervertida.

Pero Bucky solo le dirigió una extraña sonrisa a lo que le dijo y empezó a coger velocidad, incluso adelantando a Stephanie, que había empezado a quedarse rezagada para esperarla.

-Vamos, Natasha. Corre con ganas. Tú puedas- le dijo esta, sonriendo.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer ella fue agradecer que no hubiera oído lo que la chica silenciosa y ella habían estado hablando.

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

 **¿Qué puedo decir yo de este capitulo? Que las cosas entre Natasha y Stephanie son cada vez más extrañas. Concretamente, para la parte de Natasha, que es la que no para de sentir cosas por la joven rubia.**

 **La verdad, ahora mismo no sé qué comentar en este capitulo. He estado escribiendo toda la tarde, también estoy haciendo la historia StarkQuill que muchos me estáis pidiendo los siguientes capítulos ya, así que mi mente esta como adormilada ahora mismo.**

 **Si os habéis metido unas grandes sesiones de escribir, sabéis como me siento, así que me despido de vosotros en este momento (con rima incluida). Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Cuidaos, Marvelitos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A las buenas, Marvelitos! Aquí transmitiendo el siguiente capitulo de esta dispar historia que se me ocurrió por culpa de una mera foto. Si solo fuera escribir, seguramente podría ir aún más rápido, pero...claro. Los dibujos que estáis viendo al principio y al final de esta historia las estoy haciendo yo también.**

 **Busqué imágenes de Steve y Tony en su versión femenina, pero, claro, siempre salen de adultas y Steve suele salir luciendo la armadura, así que me dije que, para adaptar fotos a mi historia, mejor las dibujaba yo y podía plasmar lo que quería como quería. Me gusta dibujar, pero eso me supone más tiempo y, como hago los bocetos en papel y luego los paso al ordenador, pintándolos y demás, pues lleva tiempo.**

 **Aún así, intentaré seguir con el mismo ritmo que llevo hasta ahora, esperando que vosotros estéis ahí, acompañándome en todo este camino. De verdad espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia, aunque vayan un poco despacio, como siempre en el principio de mis historias jajjajajaa.**

 **Bueno...de momento no tengo nada más que decir, así que os dejo con el capitulo y disfrutadlo. Hablaremos más al final.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

… **...**

Para cuando terminó aquella clase, Natasha necesitaba con urgencia una botella de oxigeno para poder volver a respirar con normalidad.

Estaba cubierta de sudor, se sentía pegajosa y sucia, con el pelo hecho un desastre y sin ganas de volver a correr en lo que le quedaba de vida, dirigiéndole una mala mirada a Stephanie, ya que esta lucia tan fresca como una rosa y tenía una sonrisa aún dibujada en la cara.

-¿A qué sienta de maravilla correr a estas horas?- le dijo.

-¿Estás de broma? Siento que voy a morir- le dijo Natasha a su vez, aún tratando de recuperar el aire suficiente para tener el control sobre su cuerpo.

-Tu nueva compañera es una debilucha, Rogers- le dijo una chica pelirroja, de misma altura que Stephanie por muy poca diferencia, y que lucía una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Tras ella, tres chicas le rieron aquello, como si fueran su séquito personal.

-Como sea no es asunto tuyo, Joahnna- le advirtió la joven rubia, cruzándose de brazos y endureciendo la expresión de la cara.

Fuera quién fuera aquella chica, quedaba claro que no eran amigas.

-Tienes la habilidad de juntarte con las más débiles. Supongo que eso es porque tú también lo eres.

-¿Tú quién te crees que eres?- le espetó Natasha a su vez, interponiéndose entre Stephanie y aquella chica.-¿Llegas aquí insultando y ya te crees la mejor? Deberías decirles a esas perritas que te siguen moviendo el rabo que tendrían que pararte cuando vean que solo vas a hacer el ridículo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- le dijo aquella chica, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.-¡Estás ante Joahnna Schmidt, una de las descendientes de una de las grandes familias alemanas!

-¡¿Y tú sabes quién soy yo?!- le espetó Natasha a su vez, plantándole cara sin ningún miedo.

En su vida fuera de allí, en sociedad, se había merendado a chicas como aquella.

-Natasha, tranquila. No le sigas el juego- le dijo Stephanie, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros, tratando de apartarla de ella.

-Chicas, ¿qué hacéis ahí?- le dijo la señorita Jennifer, que se había estado dirigiendo hacía los vestuarios, como todas las demás.-Aun tenéis que pasar por la ducha antes de ir al resto de vuestras clases. Daros prisa.

Con la profesora delante, las chicas sabían que no podían seguir con aquella conversación.

-Ya seguiremos con esto más tarde- le advirtió Joahnna.

-Cuando quieras. Te estaré esperando- le dijo Natasha a su vez, sin achantarse.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le recriminó Stephanie, haciendo que se volviera hacía ella.-¿Por qué has tenido que meterte en medio?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, aunque tratara de enfadarte a tí, estaba insultándome a mí. Y yo nunca he dejado que alguien se atreviera a hacerlo.

-Esto es algo entre Joahnna y yo. No quisiera que te vieras envuelta en esto.

-¿Estás de broma? Soy tu compañera de cuarto y tú querías tener una mejor amiga, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que una mejor amiga se quedaría calladamente a un lado mientras ve como esas idiotas se meten contigo?

Stephanie pareció conmoverse por un momento, pero enseguida volvió a tener el control sobre sus emociones, pues consideraba que no era una buena idea que Natasha también se ganara la enemistad de Joahnna.

-Ella estaba ya aquí antes de que yo llegara y, hasta entonces, era como la que controlaba este lugar. Pero yo me gané el favor de las chicas enseguida, me votaron como delegada y la directora empezó a confiar en mi cada vez más. Digamos que fue una amenaza para ella, que le quité el control que ya tenía aquí.

-¿Así que tengo que dejar que se meta contigo? ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo?

-No. Solo te pudo que me dejes a mi hacerme cargo de ella. ¿De acuerdo?

Natasha no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello, pero, a regañadientes, permaneció callada y siguió a esta de vuelta a los vestuarios.

Tenían que pasar por la ducha después de todo.

Por un momento, pensando que tendría que verse desnuda, con Stephanie, esta se puso nerviosa de nuevo. Pero, tras esos instantes de titubeo, vio que también había duchas individuales y que la joven rubia entraba en una de ellas.

-¿Habéis tenido problemas con la Cráneo Rojo?- le preguntó Samanta, saliendo de una de aquellas duchas, envuelta en una toalla.

Natasha había esperado que alguna quedara libre para entrar, así que se volvió hacía esta.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó.

-Ya sabes. Joahnna Schmidt. Aquí también es conocida como Cráneo Rojo, por su pelo rojo y que es dura como un hueso. Lleva en contra de Stephanie desde que llegó.

-¿Y tú como te has enterado ya de eso?

-Las chicas os vieron fueran y han entrado comentándolo.

-Claro. Por supuesto. Se me olvida que estoy rodeado de chicas.

-Más por el hecho de que sean mujeres, es más por el hecho de que aquí, normalmente, no hay nada que hacer, así que cualquier cosa que parece un chisme circula rápido.

-Bueno...yo mejor paso por la ducha antes de que surjan más rumores.

-Ya te irás acostumbrando a esto- le dijo Samanta, sonriendo.

Si se refería al hecho de tener que aguantar a niñatas, estaba muy equivocada. Natasha Stark no iba a dejar que alguien como Joahnna Schmidt le amargura la existencia es aquella cárcel.

Pero no le dijo nada de eso a Samanta. Se apresuró a ducharse y a ponerse de nuevo su uniforme negro y blanco con falda, viendo que Stephanie había estado esperándola.

-No hace falta que me esperes en cada rincón- le replicó.

Por un lado, sabía que tenía que estar agradecida con ella porque se tomara la molestia, pero, por otro, sabía que, es parte, también era un vigilancia para impedirle hacer cualquier cosa que la acabara echando de allí.

-¿Acaso sabes donde está nuestra clase? ¿O el laboratorio? ¿O el taller? Aún te quedan muchas cosas que aprender de este lugar- le indicó esta, con una de esas sonrisas animadas suyas en la cara, que hacía que Natasha no supiera si contestar con otra o pedirle que dejara de sonreír.

Así que, con Samanta y Bucky caminando por delante de ellas, Stephanie la condujo hasta su clase.

De su año, solo había dos aulas ocupadas y daba la casualidad que las dos amigas de la joven rubia iban a la que tenían enfrente. Al parecer, cuando tocaban asignaturas como gimnasia o el taller y clases de ese estilo, donde tendrían que utilizar otras habitaciones del colegio, las juntaban a todas, pero, para las clases comunes, cada una tenía su aula.

Y cuando Natasha entró en la suya y vio allí a la señorita Danvers, estuvo a punto de girarse para decirles a Bucky y a Sam que se iba con ellas. Pero Stephanie estaba tras ella y le impidió la huida.

-Ven. Siéntate a mi lado- le dijo esta, cogiéndola del brazo mientras la introducía aún más en la clase.

Natasha temió que esta la llevara a los primeros asientos, como siempre hacían las aplicadas de la clase, bien cerca de aquella odiosa mujer. Pero, para su buena suerte, resultó sus asientos resultaron ser los que estaban más atrás.

Por su altura, Stephanie había decidido por ella misma sentarse allí para no impedirle la vista a nadie y Natasha obtuvo el asiento de al lado, junto a la ventana.

Se dio cuenta que Joahnna también estaba allí, pero al otro lado de la sala, cerca de la puerta de entrada y, en aquellos momentos, no les estaba prestando atención.

-¿Estáis todas?- le preguntó la directora a la joven rubia, viendo que no entraba nadie más.

Y esta, echando un vistazo a las chicas que se encontraban en clase, asintió.

-Sí, estamos todas, profesora.

-Bien. Sacad vuestros libros de historia y abridlo por la página 108. Vamos a seguir por donde lo dejamos en la clase anterior.

Ha Natasha siempre se le habían dado bien los números y los problemas. Todo aquello que necesitara una solución, ella podía proporcionarla. Clases como matemáticas, dibujo técnico, física o química eran asignaturas donde se movía como pez en el agua.

Sin embargo, otras como literatura, filosofía o historia le eran de lo más tediosas y, por lo general, no les prestaba la más mínima atención.

Cuando la señorita Danvers se puso a hablar sin parar, escribiendo algunos nombres y fechas en la pizarra que tenía a su espalda, mientras todas las alumnas se ponían a tomar apuntes, ella cogió las hojas de su libreta y se puso a hacer aviones de papel.

Una de las ventajas de estar junto a la ventana era que podía lanzar cosas por esta sin que el resto de la clase se diera cuenta.

Tras el primer lanzamiento, vio que el avión voló bien, pero muy lejos, así que mejoró a un modelo tras otro, tratando de hacerles volar cada vez más alto y más lejos.

Tan afanada estaba en aquella tarea que ni siquiera se fijó en la mirada cargada de veneno que le dirigió la directora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Señorita Stark, ¿se puede saber qué está haciendo?!

Inmediatamente, todos los ojos del aula se dirigieron hacía ella, haciendo que esta, que había estado trabajando en su nuevo modelo, que aún tenía a medio hacer entre las manos, también mirara hacía las presentes.

-¿Me dice a mi?- le preguntó a Danvers.

-¡Por supuesto que le estoy preguntando a usted!- le gritó esta, empezando a ponerse roja por la ira.-¡¿Cuántas señoritas Stark se cree que tenemos en este colegio?!

-Espero que no muchas o será un lío- comentó ella a su vez.

Ante aquel comentario, la señorita Carol Danvers se puso aún más roja, pero, antes de que la directora explotara, Stephanie se puso en pie, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacía ella, incluida la de la propia Natasha.

-Lo siento mucho, directora. Lamento haberla despistado con una nota mía. Se me olvidó decirle que íbamos más avanzadas de lo que ella habría visto en sus antiguos colegios y que más tarde le pasaría mis apuntes. Creí que no habría problemas si se lo decía en una nota rápida.

Danvers entrecerró los ojos, seguramente tratando de detectar algún indicio de mentira en esta, pero, se trataba de Stephanie, así que acabó asintiendo.

-Bien. Me alegra que esté atenta a sus obligaciones como delegada de la clase y compañera de cuarto, peor, como vuelva a interrumpir mi clase de algún modo, tendré que castigarlas a las dos.

-No volverá a pasar- afirmó Stephanie, aún bien erguida, allí de pie.

Natasha la miró con sorpresa, ya que en ningún momento le había pedido que hiciera aquello por ella. No tenía que ayudarla en cada cosa que hiciera mal porque, si lo hacía, lo único que lograría sería que se sintiera culpable cuando la rubia acudiera a su rescate.

-Más os vale. Ahora siéntate- le dijo la directora.-A no ser que tengáis más motivos para interrumpir mi clase.

Natasha vio como esta se sentaba y volvía a concentrarse en sus apuntes como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Pero no miró hacía ella en ningún momento, con lo que joven Stark no pudo decirle nada.

… **...**

Para cuando finalizaron las clases, Natasha no tardó en ponerse a su altura, una vez que todas salieron al pasillo.

-¿Por qué me has defendido así?- le dijo Natasha, cogiendo a esta del brazo, deteniéndola.-Nadie te ha pedido que hicieras eso.

-Pero a las amigas no hace falta que les pidas ayuda- le dijo Stephanie, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.-Además, era imposible que tú entendieras lo que estábamos dando, así que no he dicho del todo una mentira. Era tu primer día.

-Te has metido en un lío con la directora.

-Eso no ha sido nada- le dijo esta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.-La directora ha tenido que entender que, como tu primer día, no podrías ponerte al ritmo de la clase.

-No quiero tener que deberte favores por librarme de ella- le replicó Natasha.

-Si tan mal te ha sentado, piensa que ha sido más bien como mi modo de agradecer la ayuda que me diste con Joahnna. Un favor por otro.

Natasha torció el gesto, pero no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

-¡Eh, vosotros!- les gritó Samanta.-¡¿Vamos a comer o qué?! ¡Aquí nos estamos muriendo de hambre!

Por lo que había entendido, las clases solo tenían lugar por la mañana, con lo que la tarde se dejaba para hacer tareas, ya fuera estudiar, lavar la ropa o simplemente descansar. Pero eso no lo supo Natasha hasta que llegó al comedor.

-¿Cómo os ha ido el resto del día?- les preguntó Sam, viendo la expresión molesta de Natasha.

-Bien. Solo ha había un pequeño con la directora, pero sí a terminado enseguida.

-¿Y eso tiene algo que ver para que ella está enfadada?- preguntó Bucky, señalando a la joven Stark con el tenedor que llevaba en la mano.

-Solo estoy molesta porque los demás se metan en un momento, cuando nadie se lo ha pedido.

-Deja de darle vueltas a eso- le pidió Stephanie.-Ya te dije que no dejaría que te metieras en líos, ¿verdad?

-Pero, si para que yo no me meta en líos, tú te vas a meter en un problema, prefiero que no abras la boca- le respondió esta, mirándola fijamente.

-Parecéis una pareja discutiendo- les dijo Samanta de pronto, haciendo que Natasha volviera la cabeza hacía ella en el acto, algo sonrojada.-Te ha ayudado en un momento donde necesitabas ayuda. ¿Qué problema hay en eso? Es lo que hacen las amigas.

-¿Ves?- le dijo Stephanie.-Es lo que hacen las amigas.

-Pero yo te digo que no lo hagas.

-No puedes despistarte en las clases de la señorita Danvers- le dijo Sam.-Es posible que otras profesoras no se lo tomaran tan a mal, pero, con ella...

-Te castigaría si sabe que no estás pendiente de lo que dice- dijo Bucky, sin mirar a nadie en particular, pendiente a su comida.

-¿Es que esa mujer solo sabe castigar?- le espetó Natasha a las presentes.-Parece que es lo único que hace aquí.

-Así enseña disciplina- le dijo Stephanie, como si fuera lógico.-Si no hay castigos cuando se hace algo mal, ¿cómo va a disciplinar a aquellas que no quieren obedecer?

-No tengo hambre- comentó Natasha, poniéndose en pie.-Iré a dar una vuelta.

-¿Por ahí? ¿Tú sola?- le dijo Stephanie.-¿A dónde?

-A donde sea. Sé donde estás los dormitorios y a la maldita hora que hay que estar en el comedor para la cena, así que deja de preocuparte tanto por mí.

Cogió su bandeja y se dispuso a salir de allí lo antes posible. No tenía más ganas de hablar ni de estar rodeada de gente. Por lo general, se había pasado la mayoría de su vida sola y, sin embargo, allí, se haba pasado veinticuatro horas con aquella chica rubia pegada a su costado.

Seguramente por eso había estado teniendo pensamientos raros con ella. Su mente se había saturado tanto con ella que ya la hacía pensar cosas raras.

-Tal vez la estás agobiando un poco- le oyó decir a Samanta.

Stephanie habría tratado de seguirla o algo y sus amigas la habían detenido para que no lo hiciera.

Por un momento, estuvo a punto de detenerse y decirles que no era culpa de Stephanie que ella se encontrara así, que, realmente, ella quería estar sola un rato. Pero optó por no hacer nada de eso, pues lo único que lograría sería que ellas siguieran hablando y no podría marcharse.

Se dio cuenta de que la señorita Danvers se la quedaba mirando cuando se levantó, mientras el resto de las alumnas aún seguían comiendo, pero ignoró a esta y a todos los demás ojos que se posaron sobre ella y salió del cuarto, dispuesta a encontrar algún rincón donde pudiera estar tranquilo durante unas horas.

Le habían prohibido traerse su móvil, por lo que, si no pedía permiso para llamar o escribía una carta, estaba totalmente incomunicada con el mundo de afuera.

Pululó por los terrenos del colegio, sorprendiéndose una vez más con lo grande que era aquel lugar, disfrutando de que estaba totalmente sola en aquel momento, oyendo a los pájaros entre las ramas de los árboles y nada más.

No tenía ni idea qué árboles eran aquellos, pero le daba igual. Lo único que sabía era que la ayudaban a crear la ilusión de que estaba tan sola como siempre, aunque no llegó a tener la misma tranquilidad que siempre la había embargado antes. Seguramente porque no tenía un taller donde refugiarse.

Sentándose debajo de uno de aquellos árboles, solo escuchó el silencio que había a su alrededor y, apoyada en este, cerró los ojos, solo concentrándose en el sonido del viento entre las ramas, el modo en el que las ardillas, ¿había ardillas allí?, pareció saltar de árbol en árbol y aún que otro canto de pájaro. Todo eso, sumado al calor del sol hizo que acabara por quedarse dormida.

Pero también contaba el hecho de que había madrugado más de lo estaba acostumbrada y que había corrido más de lo que había corrido en toda su vida.

Su cuerpo se desconectó como si alguien hubiera apagado un botón y sin darse cuenta.

No conseguiría recordar que acabó soñando, pero, lo que sí supo era que tendría que haber sido algo agradable, ya que despertó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya. Pensaba que te ibas a pasar todo el día aquí- le comentó Stephanie, dándole un pequeño susto, ya que esta estaba de rodillas frente a ella.

-¿Has...has estado ahí todo el rato, mirándome?- le espetó Natasha.

-Acabo de llegar. Al ver que no estabas en la habitación, empecé a buscarte por todas partes, pero eres bastante difícil de encontrar- comentó esta, sonriendo.

Natasha torció el gesto a su vez, molesta por el modo en el que su corazón le daba siempre por saltar cada vez que veía aquella sonrisa, lo cual era demasiado a menudo.

-¿Por qué no dejas de buscarme? Te dije que quería estar sola- le espetó ella.

-Porque eso no es verdad. Nadie quiere estar realmente solo. Todos quieren estar vinculados a otra persona de algún modo, saber que, pase lo que pase, ese alguien estará ahí.

-¿Y tú vas a ser esa persona para mí?

-Si me dejas, sí- le dijo esta, volviendo a sonreír.

-No sabes lo que eso significa- se quejó Natasha.

-Claro que lo sé- le dijo Stephanie.

-No. No lo sabes.

Y, antes de que esta pudiera decir algo más, Natasha se inclinó hacía ella y la besó.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**

 **Por fin un beso. No sabéis la de vueltas que había estado dándole al coco, pensando como sería el mejor modo para que Natasha y Stephanie se acercaran más íntimamente.**

 **La verdad, llevaba días atrancada en la mitad de este capitulo, pero eso no podríais haberlo notado vosotros, porque eso pasó antes siquiera de que empezara a subir este fic. Me quedé justamente cuando Sam y Natasha estaban hablando en los vestuarios y no tenía ni la menor idea de como continuar.**

 **Menos mal que eso parece haber pasado ya, porque también me quedé un poco parada con la historia StarkQuill en el capitulo 5, por la mitad también, sin saber como continuar. Y esa historia sí que voy bastante pegada con los días de subida, teniendo en cuenta la buena acogida que le habéis dado todos los lectores.**

 **En fin...que este fin de semana ha sido un fin de semana especial para desbloquearme de algún modo (parece como si fuera el personaje de algún videojuego, ¿no?) y poder continuar con historia. A parte de que tengo una Thorki rondando por la cabeza que... Solo diré una cosa sobre ella, porque aún ni siquiera me he puesto a escribirla. Thorki de época. Agradecer esa idea a tumblr y todas las cosas que veo allí.**

 **Ya veremos en qué acaban todas mis ideas, porque ahora mismo tengo mis manos llenas con esta, el de ``You are my destiny´´, el fanfic de StarkQuill, este y el de Spideypool.**

 **Dios...tendría que pagarme Wattpad por estar dedicándole tanto tiempo a esto. O que mi mente misma me pagara, ya que es ella la que me obliga a escribir.**

 **Hasta aquí llega mi verborrea por hoy, dándome cuenta de que os acabo soltar un nuevo rollazo de los míos, así que, como siempre, me despido de vosotros, Marvelitos, deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas buenas buenas a todos los Marvelitos que estáis aquí, en esta nueva historia Stony, siguiendo este fic, donde podemos encontrar a Tony y a Steve siendo unas mujeres jóvenes en una academia femenina!**

 **Seguramente estaréis pensando que me ha tenido que pasar algo bueno para daros un saludo tan alegre nada más empezar el capitulo, pero, la verdad, no me ha pasado nada últimamente. Solo estoy alegre porque hoy he podido escribir casi dos capítulos en una mañana. ¡Será que estaba inspirada! Jajajjaa**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de estos capítulos que viene, ya que van a ser en los cuales la relación de Stephanie y Natasha empieza a cambiar poco a poco. ¿Puede ser que por eso esté contenta también? ¿Por qué no me ha tomado tanto tiempo como me suele tomar que las parejas empiecen a acercarse? Porque en las primeras, al menos hablo de las primeras en Wattpad, tardaba tanto que hasta yo misma me desesperaba.**

 **Mis primeras historias en Fanfiction eran one-shots de animes que me estaba viendo en ese momento y, la verdad, podía contar todo lo que quería contar en un solo capitulo sin ningún tipo de problema. Aunque para una historia de Seshomaru y Rin de ``Inuyasa´´ y de Toya y Tomoyo de ``Sakura Card Captor´´ tuve que hacer una segunda historia porque ni siquiera sabía hacer una historia por capitulos.**

 **Dios. Cuanto ha llovido desde entonces...**

 **Pero no voy a dejar la mente más hacía el pasado. Vayamos hacía el futuro y aquí os dejo con el capitulo, así que, ya sabéis. A disfrutarlo.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

… **...**

Ante aquel inesperado beso, todo lo que pudo hacer Stephanie fue abrir los ojos como platos, ya que, si se la conocía aunque solo fuera un poco, era fácil de adivinar que aquel era su primer beso.

Jamás había sido tan cercana con alguien para que algo como eso se produjera y, desde luego, ella nunca habría supuesto que sería tan cercana con Natasha como para que acabara ocurriendo aquello con ella.

Le sorprendió el inesperado contacto, sí, pero también la suavidad de aquellos labios, el calor, la sensación burbujeante que despertó en ella, en el fondo de su estómago, sensación que solo se intensificó cuando Natasha separó sus labios y acarició los suyos con su lengua, haciendo que una bola de calor, disparada desde su bajo vientre, se dispersara por todo el cuerpo de Stephanie, sintiéndose sofocada y sin aire.

Fue esa sensación abrumadora, y no ninguna otra, lo que hizo que esta se retirara hacía atrás, alarmada, con el puño contra los labios, mirando con sorpresa hacía la joven morena que tenía ante sí y que miraba hacía otro lado, también sonrojada.

-¿Qué...qué estás haciendo?- logró murmurar la joven Rogers, aún sentada sobre la hierba, manteniendo las distancias.

-Ya te he dicho que no sabias lo que significaba estár cerca de mí- le soltó esta, cruzándose de brazos y aún sin mirarla.

-¿Y para tí significa esto?

-Sí. Todo aquel que es cercano a mí, lo es de este modo. ¿Entiendes porqué quiero que te mantengas alejada de mí?

-Era mi primer beso- murmuró esta, con aire distraído.

Aquello hizo que Natasha sintiera un ramalazo de culpabilidad, ya que, después de todo, lo que había querido era asustar a la joven para que se mantuviera alejada de ella, no herirla.

-Yo...siento eso, pero no había otro modo para que entraras en razón- le dijo la joven morena, poniéndose en pie y golpeando su falda. Cualquier cosa para mantener los ojos apartados de ella.-Ahora sabes porqué quiero mi espacio.

-¿Has...has estado sintiendo esto todo el tiempo?- murmuró Stephanie hacía ella.

-Solo durante un rato.

Aquello pareció sumir a Stephanie en sus pensamientos durante un momento.

-Pero...no por esto tenemos que dejar de ser amigas- le acabó diciendo, alzando la cabeza de nuevo hacía ella.

-Escucha- le espetó Natasha a su vez.-Si pretendes estar tan cerca de mí, esto y más es lo que vas a tener. No te creas que lo más fuerte que puedo hacer es un simple beso.

Aquello hizo que Stephanie adquiera un intenso color rojo en la cara mientras la miraba, sabiendo que, aunque no tuviera experiencia, entendía de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Así que mantente alejada- fue lo último que le dijo Natasha antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de allí de camino a los dormitorios.

Stephanie, aún sonrojada y sorprendida, solo pudo permanecer sentada en el suelo como estaba, con su mente transformada en un torbellino, volviendo a repasar lo que allí había ocurrido, tratando de comprenderlo.

Nunca se había sentido atraída por las mujeres de aquel modo, pero, que el beso de Natasha no se hubiera sentido desagradable para ella significaba algo, ¿verdad? Igual que el sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que lo recordaba.

Por su parte, Natasha caminaba todo lo rápido que podía hacía su dormitorio, con el rostro aún rojo por la vergüenza, esperando que nadie la viera en semejante situación.

Se había besado con chicas antes en juegos estúpidos de adolescentes. Eso no era una novedad, pero el hecho de que no hubiera querido parar sí qué lo había sido, pues, por mucho que hubiera jugado, no había dejado de ser eso; un juego.

Sin embargo, había hecho ese movimiento con Stephanie porque pensó que sería el mejor modo para que esta se apartara de ella, que quisiera guardar las distancias.

Parecía haberse equivocado en su teoría.

Esta seguía emperrada en ser su amiga, como si ella necesitara amigas en su vida.

Si fuera una chica racional, se mantendría alejado de ella, trataría de cruzarse con ella lo menos posible y la dejaría en paz. Pero no parecía ser así. Stephanie no parecía ser una chica racional sin más.

-¿A dónde vas con esas prisas?- le preguntó Joahnna, rodeada de su séquito de seguidoras, paradas en mitad de un pasillo, cortándole el paso a su dormitorio.

Aquello era lo que menos necesitaba en esos instantes. No quería tener que pelear con la abusona de turno después de lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Te puedes apartar? Estoy demasiado molesta como para ponerme a pelear contigo- le dijo, cruzándose de brazos, esperando a que esta hiciera lo que le había dicho.

Pero todo lo que hizo Joahnna a su vez fue imitar su postura con una sonrisilla molesta en la cara, como si se burlara de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha abandonada tu amiguita?- le dijo.

-No necesito a nadie para poder con alguien como tú- le contestó Natasha a su vez.

Y era cierto. Se había encontrado con muchas personas como aquella a lo largo de su vida y siempre había salido vencedora de todos aquellos encuentros.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que Stephanie es una niña sin poder- le siguió diciendo esta.-Has hecho bien es apartarla de ella.

Aquello hizo que Natasha apretara los puños. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era aquella chica como para pensar que podía hablar así de Stephanie, cuando ella no era más que una matona sin ningún poder real?

-Mira. Será mejor que te apartes antes de que me enfade de verdad- le dijo.

Las seguidoras de Joahnna miraron hacía esta, seguramente esperando a ver como reaccionaba su líder ante esas palabras. Si Natasha fue consciente de ello, sin duda, Joahnna también.

-Escuchame bien, niñata. Acabas de llegar aquí y no tienes ni idea de como funciona esto. Si no quieres que tu estancia en este sitio sea el infierno, será mejor que empieces a obedecerme- le soltó esta, alzando la cabeza.

-¿Se supone que tengo que estar aterrada con tus palabras?- le dijo Natasha a su vez, alzando una ceja.-Porque tengo que decirte que eres lo menos aterrador con lo que me he tenido que enfrentar a lo largo de mi vida- le indicó.

Joahnna apretó la mandíbula, desde luego nada satisfecha con sus palabras, viendo como las chicas que la rodeaban estaban inquietas.

Seguramente, nunca hubieran visto como alguien desafiaba a Joahnna tan abiertamente, sin demostrar nada de temor a lo que dijera.

Pero, claro, no todas las chicas de allí se habían criado en los círculos en los que se había movido Natasha desde el momento en el que nació.

-¡¿Qué hacéis ahí paradas?! ¡Sujetadla!- les ordenó aquella pelirroja a las chicas que la rodeaban, haciendo que estas corrieran rápidamente hacía Natasha.

Esta trató de defenderse, pero, como ya había pensado en clase de Educación Física, lo suyo era el ejercicio mental, no físico, así que las chicas no tuvieron mucho trabajo para sujetarla e inmovilizarla.

Cuando Joahnna la vio atrapada de aquella manera, descruzó los brazos y dejó que una nueva sonrisilla acudiera a su cara, acercándose a ella.

-Ahora no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad?- le dijo.

-Haz que desaparezcan tus chicas y habláramos de valentía- le espetó Natasha a su vez, con la cabeza muy alta, mientras aquellas chicas retenían sus brazos y su cuerpo, manteniéndola inmóvil en mitad del pasillo.

En el acto, la mano de Joahnna la aferró por las mejillas e hizo que la mirara.

-No sé donde crees que estás, pero aquí todos las chicas procuran obedecerme y tenerme contenta si no querían sentir mi ira.

-¿Tu ira? No me hagas reír. Eres solo una matona de tres al cuarto, que no sabe hacer nada ella sola. ¿Qué pasaría si estas chicas no me estuvieran sujetando? Seguro que no estarías tan gallita.

Natasha hasta le habría escupido si no fuera por que esta tenía su rostro tan sujeto que a penas podía mover los labios.

-¿Te crees que esa rubia te va a poder ayudar? ¿Te crees que porque vas con ella a todas partes estás protegida? Esa chica no moverá un dedo por tí.

-No hace falta. No necesito que nadie me ayude. Además, esa ``rubia´´ vale más de lo que tú conseguirás valer nunca.

La cara de Joahnna pareció desencajarse por la rabia y preparó su puño, sin duda alguna para golpearla.

Esta era mucho más corpulenta, grande y fuerte que ella, así que estaba segura de que aquello iba a doler de lo lindo, preparándose para ello.

Al menos, así fue hasta que una sombra rapidísima pasó a su lado y arrojó a Joahnna lejos, haciendo que esta cayera de culo sobre el suelo.

En el acto, sus lacayas soltaron a Natasha para ayudar a esta a ponerse en pie, haciendo que la morena se diera cuenta que la sombra no se había tratado de otra persona excepto Bucky, que las contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Stephanie, llegando a su lado y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien- afirmó esta, tratando de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Bucky todavía estaba en una postura defensiva y Sam, que estaba a su otro costado, se mantenía en una posición similar.

Joahnna las contemplaba todas con mala cara, seguramente percatándose de que no iba a poder con todas con las chicas que tenía ayudándola.

-¡Siempre estás escudándote detrás de otras personas, Rogers!- le gritó la pelirroja a esta.

Stephanie, que estaba al lado de Natasha, miró hacía ella un momento, pero en seguida volvió la vista hacía la morena, como si la otra chica no tuviera importancia.

-Mira quién fue a hablar- le espetó Samanta.-La que solo ataca a la gente cuando están solas o tiene alguna ventaja. ¿Por qué no te largas antes de que demos parte de esto a la señorita Danvers y le hablemos de tu comportamiento?

Joahnna apretó los dientes cuando se vio amenazada de aquella manera, pero su sequito empezó a insistirle para se marcharan de allí.

-Tenemos que irnos. No podemos meternos en líos con la señorita Danvers- le advirtió una de aquellas chicas.

-Ya te advirtió que te castigaría si volvía a haber alguna queja tuya- le advirtió otra de ellas.-Y que nos castigaría a nosotras contigo.

A regañadientes, teniendo que dejarse medio arrastrar, Joahnna se largó de allí, aún mirando hacía Stephanie con una mezcla de emociones negativas, casi como si quisiera maldecirla.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la joven rubia cuando finalmente estas desaparecieron por el pasillo.

-Sí. Ya he dicho que estaba bien- indicó, haciendo que esta soltara sus hombros.-No necesitaba ayuda con esas chicas.

-Estaban a punto de pegarte- le dijo Bucky.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Estaba preparada para eso.

-¿Por qué se está tomando Joahnna tantas molestias contigo?- le preguntó Sam.

Pero para aquello no tenía ninguna explicación. Podía ser que la hubiera cabreado demasiado antes como para que esta quisiera venganza.

-Es porque es mi compañera de habitación- comentó Stephanie, con la vista clavada en el suelo.-Esto es culpa mía.

-Es verdad que se metieron con nosotras en cuanto nos vieron contigo- comentó Sam.-Pero esto es absurdo. ¿Qué pretende conseguir con esto?

-Que Stephanie se quede sola- le dijo Bucky.

-No le temo a las tías como ella- les dijo Natasha a las presentes.-Podrías presentarme 20 chicas como ella y no tendría problemas para enfrentarme a ellas, así que no os preocupéis y no os metáis por medio.

-Pero esto está pasando por mi culpa- le dijo Stephanie, alzando los ojos hacía ella, pareciendo torturada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Los gritos que Natasha se había preparado para soltar se desvanecieron un poco al ver aquella expresión en ella, haciendo que se maldijera a sí misma al ser tan blanda ante aquella triste mirada azul.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- le dijo Natasha, con la voz más calmada que pudo.-Puedo enfrentarme a todo lo que Joahnna quiera arrojarme.

-Pero seguirá siendo por mi culpa- se lamentó esta.

-Bucky- la llamó Sam, viendo como se estaban poniendo las cosas allí.-Vamos a asegurarnos de que esas chicas realmente se hayan ido- le dijo.

-Pero...no están en el pasillo- le dijo esta, echando un vistazo hacía esta.

-Bucky- le indicó Samanta, echando un ojo a Natasha y a Stephanie, haciendo un gesto hacía esta para que se diera cuenta.

-¿Se supone que me estás haciendo señales?- le preguntó esta.

-Se acabó. Vamonos- le dijo Sam, cogiendo a esta por los hombros y haciendo que avanzara por el pasillo todo lo rápido que pudo para alejarse de allí.

En un momento, ambas chicas se quedaron solas en el pasillo.

-Mira- suspiró Natasha.-De verdad que esto no ha sido culpa tuya- le dijo.

-Sí que lo es. Incluso aunque no sea de manera intencionada, desde el momento en el que rogué a la señorita Danvers que tuviera una compañera de cuarto estuvo el problema. Sabía lo obsesionada que estaba Joahnna conmigo. Debería haber supuesto que esta le haría algo a quién tuviera cerca.

-¡¿Qué tontería es esa?!- le gritó Natasha a su vez.-¡¿Vas a permanecer sola solo porque esa chica tiene una extraña obsesión contigo?! ¡Eso es como si dejaras que ganara!

-Pero eso te evitaría problemas.

-Yo soy un problema con patas- afirmó.-¿Por qué te crees que mi padre me manda de internado en internado? Si crees que soy tan débil para que alguien como ella pueda conmigo, estás muy equivocada. Además, tú tampoco deberías mostrate tan débil ante ella. Si lo haces, seguirá creyendo que puede contigo.

Stephanie le dirigió aquella mirada de cachorro que parecía poseer, pero, en vez de decir algo o asentir con la cabeza, se acercó más a Natasha y la abrazó, haciendo que la pequeña morena se irguiera en el acto entre aquellos brazos.

¿Acaso se había olvidado de lo que había ocurrido en el jardín hacía un rato? ¿Tan poca memoria poseía que se ponía a abrazar de aquel modo a la misma chica que le había robado su primer beso?

Pero...¡maldición! Tuvo que admitir que se sentía muy bien envuelta entre aquellos brazos. El cuerpo de Stephanie era tibio y olía a alguna combinación entre el limón y las rosas; un olor limpio y fresco que, por un instante, hizo que Natasha sintiera unas poderosas ganas de enterrar el rostro en el cuello de ella y envolverse por completo en su aroma.

El corazón le latió tan duramente dentro del pecho que sintió que este pronto haría un agujero en su pecho y conseguiría escapar, algo que ella misma parecía incapaz de hacer.

-Gracias- le murmuró Stephanie, haciendo que la morena abriera los ojos.

Había cerrado estos en algún momento, aunque no sabría decir cuando, del mismo modo en el que había alzado los brazos y había envuelto el cuerpo de la alta rubia con ellos, estrechándola a su vez.

¿A qué venía aquello? ¿Por qué le daba las gracias?

-Eh. Será mejor que me sueltes- le dijo Natasha, dándole unos golpecitos a esta para que la soltara.

Aquel abrazo se sentía demasiado bien como para que pudiera ser bueno.

Pero Stephanie no pareció oírla, ya que no hizo el menor movimiento que indicara que la iba a soltar.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que te estás aferrando tan fuerte a la misma chica que te ha besado? ¿Es que acaso quieras que te haga algo más?

En el acto, Stephanie se hizo hacía atrás, con el rostro sonrojado por completo, tratando de mirar a cualquier parte menos a ella.

-Bien. Ahora que me has soltado, ¿me vas a decir porqué me estabas dando las gracias?- le preguntó Natasha, tratando de hacer ver que aquel abrazo no la había afectado en absoluto.

Con pésimos resultados.

-No...no eres la primera amistad que trato de hacer, a parte de Bucky y Sam- le contó esta.-Y Joahnna siempre ha estado ahí, tratando de estropearlo todo.

-¿Quieres decir que esa tía ha espantado a todas las amigas que has tratado de hacer?- le preguntó esta.

Y Stephanie asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero no tienes que darme las gracias por eso. No soporto a los matones y ninguna que se crea por encima de los demás me obligará a hacer algo que yo no quiera hacer.

Stephanie alzó la cabeza hacía ella cuando dijo eso.

-Entonces...¿eso quiere decir que seguiremos siendo amigas?

Y le dirigió de nuevo aquellos ojos azules de cachorro.

Maldita fuera aquella chica y aquel poder que poseía en sus ojos.

-Puede ser, siempre y cuando mantengas las distancias conmigo. Recuerda que, en cualquier momento, si me provocas, podría saltar sobre tí.

Stephanie volvió a sonrojarse, pero acabó asintiendo hacía ella, indicándole que la había entendido, y le dirigió una sonrisa.

No. No lo había entendido del todo si le dirigía una sonrisa como aquella. Pero Natasha tendría que hacer que lo acabara entendiendo.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

 **Bueno...poco a poco las cosas van avanzando entre estas dos. Y yo que me alegro, ya que el tema de esta historia es que su relación avance de algún modo.**

 **Al parecer, la mala malísima de esta historia va a ser Joahnna. O, al menos, yo no tengo pensado meter a otro malo malísimo de los cómics en esta historia. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía intención de sacar a esta, pero la situación surgió de golpe y se me ocurrió sin más, así que aquí está la versión femenina de Cráneo Rojo, dando un poco de problemas.**

 **No recuerdo que tuviera algo más que comentar en este capitulo, la verdad. Mis padres están viendo las películas de Resident Evil y me están despistando, así que voy a seguir transcribiendo el siguiente capitulo. O, al menos, más de la mitad que tengo escrito.**

 **Como siempre, me despido de vosotros, Marvelitos, deseando que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos lectores que andéis por estos lares.**

 **Aquí veremos ya que han pasado unos días donde Natasha y Stephanie han estado conviviendo, compartiendo cuarto y demás, a pesar de lo que la pequeña morena había hecho para mantenerla alejada.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien se está viendo la serie de WestWorld? Yo he empezado a verla recientemente porque una amiga me la recomendó. Decía que HBO apostaba en esta serie para que fuera la sustituta de Juego de Tronos para cuando esta se acabara, así que empecé a echarle un ojo.**

 **Y, la verdad, me enganchó desde el capitulo uno. Amo esos periodos históricos, así que, si crearan ese parque, me iría a vivir allí permanentemente, así me tuviera que arruinar. Estoy escribiendo una serie de novelas ambientadas en el oeste y ha sido ver esto y enamorarme aún más de esa época. Como también me ayuda a ambientar mejor algunas de mis escenas.**

 **Aunque, lo más seguro es que, para cuando comience a subir esta historia, yo ya haya terminado de verla. Veo un capitulo por noche, así que voy a un ritmo calmado, pero escribí esto unos días antes de San Valentín, así que podéis contar lo que tardé desde escribirlo a subirlo.**

 **En fin...no más follones por ahora. Os dejo con el capitulo y ya os soltaré todo lo demás al final, si para entonces he dejado de estar concentrada en la tele jajajajaa Hasta pronto y, como siempre, disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

… **...**

Los siguientes días de convivencia fueron algo duros, ya que era extraño convivir en el mismo cuarto con aquella persona que hacía que, en cualquier momento, el corazón pudiera subírsele a la boca. Del mismo modo que hacía cosas a su alrededor sin pensar.

-¿Podrías no desnudarte delante de mí?- le dijo Natasha en una de aquellas ocasiones, viendo como Stephanie había empezado a cambiarse sin ningún problema, como siempre hacía.

Esta, que ya había dejado caer la falda del uniforme al suelo y había estado desabrochando su camisa, se volvió hacía ella un momento, con las mejillas encendidas, viendo como Natasha no apartaba los ojos de ella.

Era una mirada tan fija que casi se sentía como una caricia sobre su cuerpo.

-Lo...lo siento- tartamudeó.-La próxima vez, me cambiaré en el baño.

-No hace falta. Saldré del cuarto cuando tengas que hacerlo- le indicó esta, volviendo la cabeza hacía otro lado.

Y ambas se quedaron en un silencio en mitad de un momento incomodo.

Stephanie se cambió todo lo rápido que pudo mientras Natasha trataba de concentrar su vista en algún punto sobre la pared, tratando de no ser consciente de como esta se estaba desnudando delante de ella.

Aún ni siquiera entendió porqué Stephanie no había pedido un cambio de compañera de habitación, teniendo en cuenta que la que tenía ahora le había dejado bien claro que, en cualquier momento, cuando menos se lo esperara, Natasha podría saltar sobre ella y hacerle cualquier cosa.

Alguien lógico y racional ya le habría dicho que eso sería lo mejor y, aunque fingieran ser amigas, comprendería que era mejor separarse. No así Stephanie, que permanecía allí su lado.

En parte, la culpa también era suya, ya que no había hecho nada más para alejarla. A lo mejor era porque, en el fondo, no quería alejarla.

Cuando no podía dormir bien por las noches, la tranquilizaba abrir los ojos y ver allí a Stephanie, durmiendo a pierna suelta, envuelta en las sábanas, justo frente a ella.

-Ya...ya puedes mirar- le indicó esta.

Y Natasha pudo volver la cabeza de nuevo sin encontrarse con algo que hiciera que todo su cuerpo explotara en una ola de calor.

Cuando volvió la cabeza hacía Stephanie, esta estaba sentada en el borde de su cama y, luciendo un poco nerviosa, la estaba mirando. Algo que sorprendió a la morena, ya que lo normal sería que rehuyera su mirada.

-¿Qué...qué se supone que sientes cuando...me estás viendo?- le preguntó Stephanie, de nuevo con aquella piel coloreada de rosa.

Natasha frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta.

Desde luego, no era lo que a alguien se le ocurriría preguntar a una persona que sabía que reaccionaba ante ella.

-¿A qué viene eso?- le dijo esta a su vez.

-Bueno...no sé. Este colegio está lleno de chicas y...solo me preguntaba como era posible que, con tantas donde elegir, solo parece que reaccionas de esa manera conmigo- comentó esta, toqueteándose el cabello.

-Créeme. A mí también me gustaría saberlo- le indicó Natasha, apartando la vista de ella, sintiéndose algo incomoda al tener que hablar de ello.

Como ya había pensado anteriormente, había tenido sus juegos con chicas, principalmente pensados para atraer la atención de algún chico en particular o porque la chica en cuestión le había parecido lo suficientemente guapa como para jugar con ella.

Pero con Stephanie era diferente. Aunque tuviera el deseo de besarla y tocarla, había algo más en el fondo de todo eso. Y era aquello lo que temía.

-¿Se...se suponía que notas algo diferente a los demás?- le siguió preguntando esta.

Sam y Bucky habían estado con ellas aquellos días y ya había visto que Natasha no necesitaba mantener las distancias con ninguna de ellas o con alguna compañera de clase que había empezado a hablar con ella.

-Sobretodo, siento calor aquí- le indicó Natasha, colocándose una mano sobre la parte más baja de su vientre.

Stephanie se removió sobre su cama cuando dijo aquello porque ella también había sentido calor por su cuerpo cuando ella le había besado.¿Se suponía que era lo normal?

Su experiencia más cercana con cosas como aquellas había sido con Peter Carter y lo único que había sentido con él habían sido nervios.

-Y...¿nada más?- siguió preguntando esta.-¿Te atreviste a besarme solo porque sentiste calor ahí?

-También se me acelera el corazón cada vez que te acercas demasiado a mí y, por lo que sea, no puedo quitar los ojos de tí. No es algo que esté bajo mi control.

-Y...¿y por qué crees que te pasa eso?

-No lo sé. Por lo general, no eres mi tipo- comentó Natasha, mirando hacía otro lado.

De verdad que aquella conversación estaba siendo de lo más incomoda y no sentía demasiados deseos de seguir con ella.

-¿Cómo han sido las personas con las que has salido?- le preguntó esta.

-Pues...no sé. Mayormente han sido hombres, aunque han habido mujeres. Pero, si todos tienen algo en común es que son vivaces y hacen lo que quieren, como yo. Tú eres todo lo contrario a lo que he visto.

-Tal vez, por eso, te sientas así, porque somos todo lo contrario. La mayoría de las chicas de aquí obedecen porque saben que eso es lo que tienen que hacer para que nadie les castigué. Pero yo lo hago porque me gusta. Me encanta estar aquí.

-¿Estás diciendo que me siento así porque soy tu polo opuesto?

-Podría ser.

Natasha soltó un bufido.

-No lo creo. Yo no me creo eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen. ¿Cómo vas a vivir con alguien que se supone que es todo lo opuesto a tí?

-Pero nosotras estamos viviendo juntas y no tenemos ningún tipo de problema.

-Eso es porque te comportas como si fueras mi madre.

-¿Y...qué pasaría si...volvieras a besarme?- le preguntó esta, haciendo que Natasha volviera la vista hacía ella, sorprendida.-Si volvieras a besarme, ¿te sentirías más tranquila? ¿Ya no te pondría tan nerviosa?

-¡¿Y cómo que supone que quieres que lo sepa?!- gruñó Natasha, volviendo la cabeza rápidamente hacía otro lado.

Las mejillas se le habían encendido ante aquella idea, al igual que todo su cuerpo había empezado a llamear ante esa perspectiva.

-Entonces...hazlo- le indicó Stephanie, haciendo que volviera la cabeza de nuevo hacía ella.-Bésame y comprobémoslo.

-¿Quieres, de verdad, que te vuelva a besar?- le preguntó la morena, más sorprendida de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.

-¿Por qué no? Hay padres que se besan con sus hijos y amigas que se saludan de esa manera. Si es por el bien de comprobar algo, no me parece mal hacerlo.

Natasha sintió como un ligero escalofrío de anticipación la recorrió de arriba a bajo ante la perspectiva de hacer aquello de nuevo, viendo como Stephanie parecía muy segura, sentada como estaba frente a ella, con el rostro más sonrojado que el suyo.

-No sabes lo que estás proponiendo.

-Yo creo que sí- afirmó la joven rubia.-Tenemos que asegurarnos de lo que sea que te esté haciendo reaccionar de esa manera conmigo.

-Pero no veo como un beso va a arreglar eso- siguió diciendo Natasha.

-¿Se te ocurre otra forma mejor de hacerlo?

No. La verdad era que no y, ya que esta se ofrecía voluntaria, ¿qué tenía de malo que ella aceptara su oferta y pudiera volver a besarla? En el peor de los casos, si ella no podía parar, Stephanie la pararía, ya que era más grande y fuerte que ella.

Poniéndose en pie en su cama, se dirigió hacía Stephanie, que no apartaba los ojos de ella y, colocándose ante esta, la cogió de los hombros y la volvió de lado en la cama, donde ella se puso de rodillas sobre la superficie, para poder quedar más cerca.

-¿Segura de esto?- le preguntó Natasha.

No quería que en el ultimo momento, esta se arrepintiera y la apartara.

-S...sí. Estoy segura- afirmó ella.

Inclinándose hacía ella, Natasha vio como Stephanie cerraba los ojos cuando comenzó a acercarse y, antes de besarla, la morena se detuvo.

¿Realmente esto estaba bien? ¿Sería una buena idea que hicieran aquello? Estaban ambas solas, encerradas en aquella habitación, lejos de los ojos de cualquiera. Podría hacer cualquier cosa con Stephanie, que nadie se enteraría.

Pero, entonces, esta abrió los ojos y los clavó en ella, como si le preguntara a qué estaba esperando.

Colocando una mano sobre su mejilla, acarició aquella suave piel durante unos momentos y, tras mirar a aquellos ojos azules que la miraban a su vez, se inclinó sobre ella del todo y acabó besándola.

En un primer momento, fue un contacto inocente, una mera caricia de labio contra labio, esperando que Stephanie la apartara de alguna manera o se quejara de algún modo, pero no hubo nada de eso.

Tras un momento de tensión, notó como Stephanie se relajaba contra ella, haciendo que Natasha colocara ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y profundizara el beso.

Seguramente, cedió con demasiada facilidad, ya que cuando Natasha separó los labios, Stephanie lo hizo al mismo tiempo, poniéndole las cosas fáciles.

Tembló al ver como hacía eso, incapaz de contenerse. Que alguien tan inocente como Stephanie, que jamás había tenido un contacto de ese tipo, cediera tan rápido, con ese abandono...hizo que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza.

Aferrada a sus mejillas, Natasha giró la cabeza, tratando de llegar aún más dentro de ella, de poder abarcarlo todo, notando como el cuerpo de Stephanie temblaba contra ella cuando su lengua salió a jugar, haciendo que la morena sonriera.

Para ser alguien que nunca había experimentado aquello, cedía muy fácilmente y se dejaba arrastrar por la situación.

Sin embargo, cuando la joven rubia empezó a gemir, algo en el propio autocontrol de Natasha empezó a hacer aguas por todas partes.

Había esperado suspiros y temblores, pero no ese sonido, que pareció acariciar sus oídos y acariciar cada parte de ella por dentro.

Aprovechando que Natasha era la que estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, tumbó a esta sobre esa superficie, tumbándose sobre Stephanie a su vez, acomodándose con demasiada facilidad sobre ella, sin romper el contacto con sus labios.

Por su parte, Stephanie no fue consciente de cuando Natasha la tumbó en la cama. Solo sintió una leve sensación de mareo cuando la movió, pero dio por sentado que había sido producido por aquel beso tan largo, que estaba estremeciendo cada músculo con el que contaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

Nunca había imaginado que un beso se sentiría de esa manera. Había leído sobre besos que robaban el aliento o que te ponían la cabeza en las nubes. Pero aquel beso, a pesar de todo lo agradable, no le despertaba solo unas emociones tan inocentes.

Otras partes de su cuerpo estaban reaccionando a ese beso; notaba sus pechos cosquilleantes, como si estuvieran esperando que alguien los acariciara. Del mismo modo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de agitar las piernas para aliviar la tensión que tenía entre ellas, pero el cuerpo de Natasha de por medio se lo impedía.

Cuando la morena empezó alzar una de sus manos por la pierna de Stephanie, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella lisa piel, esta se puso a temblar de nuevo, haciendo que Natasha silenciara un gemido con sus labios, ya que solo aquel contacto de la mano sobre su piel ya hizo que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se incendiaran.

No pudo evitar agitarse sobre la cama mientras sentía como aquella mano iba subiendo, aumentando el calor y el temblor de su cuerpo.

Y, aún a pesar de eso, esperaba que aquella mano fuera a la unión entre sus pernas y aliviaría la tensión que allí se había formado.

No era un pensamiento consciente en su cabeza, pero, cuando Natasha llegó a su cadera y siguió subiendo por su abdomen, esta se sintió decepcionada.

Si Natasha lo notó, no fue consciente, ya que su mente en lo único en lo que parecía concentrada era en asaltar aquella tibia boca y acariciara aquel exuberante cuerpo durante todo el tiempo en el que le fuera posible, temblando también conforme más ascendía su mano, dándose cuenta de lo suave que era esta por todas partes.

Para cuando llegó a sus pechos, Stephanie saltó y Natasha no pudo evitar gemir en el interior de su boca, notando aquel firme montículo, que se endureció en su mano, enredando su mano libre en los cabellos de Stephanie para hacer más profundo el beso.

La joven rubia tampoco pudo evitar empezar a gemir cuando sintió como esta acariciaba su pecho, que había estado pidiendo atenciones desde que había iniciado ese beso, sin darse cuenta que, durante el proceso en el que Natasha había estado acariciando su piel, le había subido el camisón al mismo tiempo, dejándola prácticamente en ropa interior ante ella.

Stephanie sintió como si se fuera a derretir en cualquier momento ante aquellas caricias y ante aquella lengua que nadaba en su boca y que lo acariciaba todo, tocando cada pequeña porción de ella. Excepto la unión entre sus piernas.

La joven rubia gimió, mostrándose un poco ansiosa, removiéndose un poco más bajo la morena, haciendo que Natasha abriera los ojos y volviera a ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenía a esta totalmente atrapada en la cama, en la postura en la que la quería suspirando y gimiendo contra ella, temblando por lo que le hacía con su boca y por la mano que estaba en el interior de su camisón, acariciando uno de sus pechos.

Estaba agitando las piernas, pero, como ella estaba de por medio, le resultaba imposible encontrar algún alivio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No se suponía que iba a ser solo un beso, para comprobar y que después, si se pasaba de la raya, Stephanie la pararía?

Pues estaba más que segura de que se había pasado de la raya y esta solo parecía estar pidiendo más, haciendo que Natasha temblara al pensar en todo lo que podría hacerle y ella disfrutaría.

Las dos lo harían.

Pero no. Aquello no podía continuar. Si continuaba, llegarían a un punto de no retorno, la ropa desaparecería y tomaría aquel cuerpo de todos los modos en los que pudiera, no dejaría ni un solo rincón sin explorar y conocería en que puntos temblaba, en cuales gemía y cuales serían las que la hacían derretirse por completo.

Aquello no le había ayudado a comprender porqué reaccionaba de ese modo con ella. Lo único que había conseguido había sido que tuviera aún más ganas de ella, de su cuerpo, viendo lo suave y dulce que reaccionaba a cualquier cosa que le hiciera.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, se obligó a hacerse hacía atrás en la cama, quedando de rodillas sobre esta, aún con la sensación tibia de la piel de esta en su mano.

Por su parte, Stephanie pareció quedar bastante confusa cuando Natasha se apartó de golpe, haciéndola sentir sola y fría en un momento, incorporándose en la cama y volviendo la vista hacía ella, preguntándole de manera silenciosa porqué paraba.

-No podemos hacer esto- fue lo que le dijo la morena.-Si seguimos con eso, no podré parar. Te devoraría por completo.

Aquello solo hizo que el rostro de Stephanie estallara en rojo, no pareciendo nada disgustada ante aquella perspectiva, haciendo que Natasha soltara un gemido lastimero y, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, gateara sobre la superficie, hasta quedar cara a cara con esta, que parecía mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Me dejarías hacértelo?- le preguntó, notando como sus ojos se clavaban en los labios entreabiertos de Stephanie.

Esta no pareció ser capaz de decir nada coherente. Su mente aún estaba envuelta en mitad de un torbellino, con la sensación de las manos de Natasha aún sobre sus cuerpo, desvaneciéndose poco a poco conforme el tiempo pasaba.

¿Por qué habían empezado aquello? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de lo bien que se había sentido el primer beso de Natasha e, inconscientemente, parecía que había querido que este volviera a producirse, a pesar de que en aquella ocasión las cosas habían llegado aún más lejos.

-Eh. Necesito que me contestes- le rogó Natasha, aún de rodillas ante ella, dirigiéndole unos ojillos tristes y expectantes hacía ella.-¿Me dejarías?

-Yo...no lo sé- comentó Stephanie, bajándose rápidamente el camisón, dándose cuenta que lo tenía subido hasta su pecho, sonrojándose más.

Una cosa era que las cosas surgieran de manera casual y otra muy diferente que ella misma le diera permiso a Natasha para que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

¿Qué acabarían haciendo? ¿Hasta donde llegarían?

Solo pensar en eso, hizo que todo su cuerpo volviera a explotar en una ola de calor, haciendo que se sintiera sofocada.

-Te prometo que no haré nada que te disguste- le dijo esta.-Si hiciera algo que no te gusta o te hiciera sentir incomoda, solo tendrías que pararme y yo lo haría. Te lo juro- afirmó.

Stephanie la observó con atención, viendo como Natasha permanecía de rodillas ante ella, esperando que le contestara con cualquier cosa.

¿De verdad se atreverían hacer eso? Natasha ya había dejado claro que sentía atracción por ella y que, en cualquier momento, saltaría sobre ella, sin poder controlarse. Y ella, por su parte, había descubierto que no se sentía nada desagradable estar entre sus manos. En realidad, había sido todo lo contrario.

No recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido de aquella manera, tan excitada, en su vida. Seguramente porque nunca se había sentido así jamás.

Miró a Natasha, que aún permanecía expectante, y contestó.

-Está bien- se oyó decir.-Pero seguiremos con esto hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Dejemoslo para mañana o para cualquier otro día, ¿vale?

Natasha la miró con atención y acabó asintiendo, sabiendo que, seguramente, aquello ya había sido suficiente para ella por un día.

Lo que Natasha no sabía era que en realidad, Stephanie había decidido posponer aquello porque, de otro modo, acabaría deshaciéndose entre sus manos por el fuego que le había estado corriendo por las venas.

Mejor enfriarse un poco antes.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

 **Vaya, vaya, vaya. Las cosas se han estado calentando hasta unos niveles peligrosos, pero la historia lo ha estado pidiendo por su propia cuenta, la verdad. Ella misma es la que ha estado conduciendo las cosas hasta ahora.**

 **Natasha y Stephanie están empezando dejarse llevar por las emociones.**

 **La verdad...ahora mismo no sé qué es lo que tenía que decir porque estoy viendo ``Salidos de Cuentas´´ en la tele, con Robert Downey Jr, y estoy un poco despistadilla. Me gusta esa película. No es de mis favoritas, pero tampoco es la que menos me ha gustado de él. Hay cosas que me hacen gracia, pero, otras... No sé si me entendéis.**

 **En fin. Que me voy por las ramas. Me voy a poner a transcribir con el siguiente capitulo, ya que tengo 4 capítulos escritos en mi libreta de fanfics y tengo que pasarlos todos mientras que pueda.**

 **Así que, como siempre, Marvelitos, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos que seguís por aquí, con esta historia, ya os guste más o menos lo que está ocurriendo (esperando que os esté gustando lo suficiente al menos), ya con este capitulo 7**

 **Como os estuve mencionando en el capitulo anterior, estoy viendo la película de Robert Downey Jr de ``Salidos de Cuentas´´. O, como a otros os sonará más ``Due Date´´. No recuerdo de que la hayan puesto ante en televisión. Al menos, no en mi país. La que sí pusieron hace bastante poco fue la de ``Chef´´. Y esa realmente me encantó. Robert sale bastante poco, pero estuvo muy bien.**

 **Si alguien quiere echarse unas risas, un poquito de drama familiar y ver un poco de partes de Estados Unidos, tenéis que verla. El protagonista es el director de Ironman uno, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Y Sofía Vergara y Scarlet Johanson o como se escriba, porque no me sé muy bien su apellido.**

 **Me estoy llendo por las ramas hacía temas que no tienen nada que ver con la historia. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? Seré de mente dispersa. Ayer mismo salí con las amigas y cambiábamos de un tema a otro sin parar. Lo que no sé es como no nos echaron del burguer, porque no parábamos de desternillarnos, la verdad. Cuando salimos por ahí, hay risas garantizadas sí o sí.**

 **Pero no más rollazos. Ahora os voy a dejar con el capitulo y, como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis. Y seguiremos hablando al final.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

… **...**

-No te has metido en un solo lío desde que llegaste aquí. Felicidades- le dijo la señorita Danvers cuando estaban empezando a salir de clase, haciendo que tanto Natasha como Stephanie se detuvieran en la puerta del aula.

Ambas chicas se dedicaron una mirada, pero la rubia acabó por salir de allí, ya que sabía que aquello no iba con ella y la directora quería hablar con ella a solas.

-Bueno... Creo que no me he metido en ningún lío porque no me han dejado- le dijo Natasha, totalmente sincera respecto a ese tema.-Stephanie ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo.

-Sí. Es una de nuestras mejores alumnas. En realidad, temía como iba a ser que las dos compartierais cuarto. Temía lo que le podrías enseñar a ella, pero, al parecer, estaba temiendo por nada. Ha sido una buena influencia.

Bueno... Decía eso porque no había visto lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir entre ellas el día anterior, en su dormitorio.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?- le preguntó Natasha.

No le gustaba que la gente se fuera por las ramas. Le gustaba que le dijeran las cosas a la cara, que fueran claros. Ya había tenido suficiente gente que no era clara en su vida.

-Tu padre me pidió que le fuera informando de tu progreso, ya que, al parecer, no has tenido un comportamiento muy correcto en otras instituciones de este estilo. Le alegrará saber que aquí has encajado bien y que no tienes problemas. Además, no estaba de más felicitarte por ello- le dijo la señorita Danvers.

No la había visto felicitar a ninguna alumna en concreto por su buen comportamiento, aunque se notaba en seguida quienes eran sus favoritas. Debía de haber pensado que ella sería un gran problema para su academia.

Lo más seguro era que por eso la felicitara; porque no había sido un gran problema.

Y su padre, lo más seguro, es que quisiera saber como le iban las cosas allí para soltar algo más de dinero al internado y que tuvieran paciencia con ella o para empezar a buscar otro, ya que en todos los años que llevaba llendo de un lado a otro, ni siquiera le había mandado una triste carta o la había llamado.

-¿Puedo retirarme ya?- le preguntó a la directora.

No quería pensar en su padre. No en ese momento, al menos.

Carol, que observó su expresión, solo asintió y le indicó que ya podía marcharse.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le preguntó Stephanie, que había estado esperándola en la puerta de la clase, esperando a que saliera.

-Me ha dicho lo que pensaba decirle a mi padre.

-¿A tu padre?

-Al parecer, ha estado preguntado cómo me va.

-Vaya. Estará preocupado por tí- comentó la joven.

Pero aquello solo hizo que Natasha la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-No. No está interesado en mí, si no en lo que estoy haciendo. Seguramente quería saber si tenía que empezar a buscar otro sitio donde meterme.

-¿Por qué piensas tan mal de tu padre?- le preguntó Stephanie.-Los míos tampoco se ponen en contacto conmigo muy a menudo, pero sé que me quieres- le dijo.

-No conoces a mi padre- fue todo lo que añadió Natasha sobre el tema, con el rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Lo conoces tú?- le preguntó la rubia a su vez.-Es verdad que no habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero, ¿en algún momento te has comportado como él quería que lo hicieras? ¿Has hecho algo para romper la distancia?

Aquello hizo que Natasha la mirara con atención, pues, si alguna vez había pensado en ello, jamás había caído en ese detalle.

Desde siempre, al ver a su padre sumido en su trabajo, lo único que había hecho ella a su vez había sido reaccionar mal, meterse en líos, causarle problemas, pensando que, de ese modo, no le quedaría más remedio que estar pendiente de ella.

Y todo lo que había conseguido había sido que la metiera en un internado tras otro.

-Eh. ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Stephanie, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Sí. Sí, sí. Estoy bien- afirmó.

-¡Eh!- gritó Sam, asomándose al pasillo, al otro lado del corredor.-¡¿Es que pensáis retrasaros todos los días para la comida?!

Si había algo que parecía sagrado para Samanta en aquel lugar, sin duda, era la comida, ya que siempre que llegaba la hora, era a primera en dirigirse al comedor.

-Ya vamos- se quejó Natasha.

De verdad, solo por la tranquilidad, a veces deseaba estar sola.

… **...**

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer en vuestro día libre?- les preguntó Samanta cuando ya estuvieron en la sala, con sus platos delante.

Al día siguiente, era el día libre, aquel unido día donde podían salir de la academia si querían e ir hasta el pueblo si les apetecía.

No podían dormir hasta tarde, a no ser que se saltaran el desayuno, pero no tenían clase ni tener que soportar a las profesoras.

-No tengo la menor idea- admitió Natasha.

No sabía qué hacer en ese supuesto día libre. No tenía las herramientas necesarias allí como para centrarse en hacer alguno de sus inventos y tampoco había mucho más que hacer allí.

-Pronto tendremos un examen. Lo mejor será que estudiáramos- les dijo Stephanie.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Samanta.-Para un día libre a la semana que tenemos y ¿pretendes pasarlo estudiando?

-¿De qué es el examen?- preguntó Natasha.

No recordaba haber oído nada de eso.

-De Historia. La señorita Danvers lo ha dicho hoy. ¿A dónde estabas prestando atención?- le preguntó la joven rubia.

-Creo que estaba diseñando una máquina para picar carne- comentó Natasha a su vez.-Había oído a la cocinera que tenía problemas con su picadora.

Stephanie soltó un suspiro.

-Natasha y yo vamos a estudiar. No ha prestado atención a esa clase desde que llegó y ya íbamos bastante avanzadas para entonces.

-¿Me vas a poner a estudiar?- se quejó esta.

-Es necesario- le replicó la rubia a su vez.

-Si no apruebas los exámenes de la señorita Carol, ella misma te da clases extra por la tarde hasta que consigas recuperar- le dijo Bucky.

-Es un infierno- le aseguró Samanta.

-De acuerdo. Si hay que estudiar, se estudiará- acabó por decir la morena.

-Pues Bucky y yo pensábamos ir al pueblo. Iban a estrenar una película por la tarde. Si, para entonces, habéis terminado, venid- les dijo Sam.

-Pensaba que las chicas empezarían a ir al pueblo a buscar los vestidos- les dijo Stephanie.

-¿Qué vestidos?- preguntó Natasha, mirando a las presentes.

-¿No te lo habíamos dicho ya?- le dijo Sam.-Todos los años, hay un baile con los chicos de la academia Banner. Pero es dentro de un mes.

-Algunas chicas ya están buscando vestido- comentó Bucky.

-A mí i madre suele mandarme el mío- le explicó Stephanie a Natasha.-Pero, si tú necesitas uno, podemos ir una tarde al pueblo.

-¿Podemos salir entre semana?- pregunto esta.

-Normalmente, no. Pero, cuando llega la época de la fiesta, nos dejan hacerlo, siempre que no salgamos todos los días- le explicó Sam.

-Pues...la verdad es que no había traído ningún vestido para una fiesta. No había contado con que hicierais una.

-¿En tus otros internados no hacían fiestas?- le preguntó Bucky.

-Pues no. Se centraban en castigarnos por cualquier cosa que hiciéramos y poco más. Nunca hubo fiestas dentro de los internados.

-En realidad, esto es como una prueba en sociedad- comentó Sam.-Se aseguró que tanto ellos como nosotras hagamos aprendido a comportamos.

-Pero, entonces...esto se llenará de los chicos de ese colegio- comentó Natasha.

-Sí, pero también vienen con sus profesores, así que los mantienen vigilados. Al menos, a la mayoría- le dijo Samanta.

Recordaba que esta le había dicho que había tenido algo con uno de los chicos de esa escuela.

-Centraos en eso cuando toque. Ahora tenéis que concentrarnos en otras cosas- les dijo Stephanie.-Empezaremos a estudiar esta tarde. Así, con suerte, mañana podremos acompañaros al pueblo y buscar algo que Natasha pueda ponerse.

La nombrada volvió la cabeza hacía esta, recordando que el primer día a Stephanie ya le había contado que estaba interesado en un chico de esa academia.

Peter Carter. Recordaba muy bien ese nombre.

Le había permitido que hiciera digo más que besarse, pero...si tenía aquel chico, que parecía que le gustaba, ¿por qué le permitía hacerle aquello? ¿Por experimentar? ¿Por qué le era más sencillo soltarse con una chica que con un chico? Ya que, por lo ella misma le había contado, no había tenido nada con aquel chico.

Aquello hizo que, durante el resto de la comida, la mirada de esta estuviera concentrada en Stephanie, preguntándose seriamente porqué había aceptado que la tocara.

¿Sería porque solo se había sentido bien? ¿Por qué, a pesar de su edad, nunca había hecho nada con nadie y le resultaba más fácil con ella? Era su compañera de habitación, así que lo que pasara tras su puerta quedaría en aquel cuarto.

¿Era por eso?

-Parece que tienes la mente en otra parte- le comentó esta, cuando ya habían acabado de comer y se dirigían a su cuarto.

-Sí. Le estaba dando vueltas a un asunto.

-Si es por el examen, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Estudiaremos muy duro juntas y ya verás que no tendrás ningún problema- le aseguró, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-No era eso en lo que pensaba- murmuró esta.

Pero Stephanie no pudo escucharla bien, ya que prácticamente lo susurró.

Cuando estuvieron en el cuarto, Stephanie empezó a preparar los libros para ponerse a estudiar en uno de los dos escritorios que estaban cerca de la ventana mientras Natasha, por su parte, se quitaba los zapatos y solo se tumbaba en la cama de esta.

-¿Vas a estar tumbada ahí?- le preguntó la rubia.

-¿Qué problema tienes?- le dijo esta a su vez.-Así estoy más cómoda.

-No tienes que estar cómoda. Tienes que estar concentrada para estudiar- le indicó Stephanie, pareciendo por completo una maestra.-Dime, ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas haber dado de historia?

-Pues...-comentó Natasha, tratando de hacer memoria.

En realidad, no recordaba haber prestado atención a esa clase nunca.

-Dime que estás de broma- le dijo Stephanie, pareciendo sorprendida.-¿No has prestado ninguna atención en todo este tiempo? Entonces...dime qué fue lo ultimo que diste de historia en tus otros internados- le pidió, revisando el índice del libro para poder partir desde cualquier punto.

-Pero...-volvió a murmurar ella, tratando de hacer memoria.

-¿No has prestado ninguna atención a las clases de Historia?- le preguntó esta, volviéndose hacía ella en la silla de su escritorio, pareciendo entre sorprendida y horrorizada.

Podía afirmar que nunca había conocido a nadie que le hubiera dicho aquello.

-Puedo decirte en qué años se crearon cada invento conocido- le dijo Natasha.-Si eso es que sirve para algo.

-Natasha, entiendes que, si no apruebas esa examen, pasaras muchas tarde junto a la señorita Danvers, ¿verdad?

-Bueno...de eso me he enterado recientemente.

-Pero tienes que esforzarte. No solo puedes concentrarte en los asignaturas que te gusten y pasar de todas las demás- la reprendió esta.

-Está bien. Ve leyéndome los temas y yo prometo estar atenta.

-No solo basta con que escuches. Tienes que estudiar- le dijo Stephanie.

-Para mí sí. Tengo casi memoria fotográfica. Con que preste atención mientras tú lees, lo recordaré todo.

-¿Tienes esa habilidad y no la usas?- se quejó la joven rubia.

-Prefiero concentrar mi mente en cosas más útiles- le dijo Natasha a su vez.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo leo un tema y después voy a hacerte preguntas para ver si de verdad se te ha quedado todo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y qué pasa si fallo?

-¿Perdona?- preguntó Stephanie, volviéndose hacía ella de nuevo.

-Ya que me vas a hacer preguntas, esperando a que no falle, eso es como si fuera un juego. Y no sería nada divertido si no tuviera consecuencias.

-¿Y qué propones?- le preguntó Stephanie, alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué te parece si cada vez que una se vaya quitando una prenda si falla. Si yo fallo a la pregunta, me da quito. Si no, te la quitas tú.

-Eso solo parece una excusa para que me desnude- se quejó Stephanie, con la cara nuevamente coloreada de rojo.-Me acabas de decir que tienes una memoria casi fotográfica. Es imposible que falles una pregunta.

-Pero soy realmente mala en este tipo de asignaturas y mi atención se puede perder fácilmente, así que también existe la posibilidad de que yo falle.

-¿Y cuál es el objetivo de esto?- replicó Stephanie.-¿Qué pasará si, al final, las dos nos quedamos totalmente desnudas?

-Que será más fácil para continuar con lo que dejamos a medias ayer.

-Yo esto solo lo veo como ventajas para tí- se quejó Stephanie.

-¿Vas a jugar o no?- le preguntó esta, observándola desde su propia cama, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-De acuerdo. Jugaré. No creo que sea posible que recuerdes todos los temas solo oyéndome a mí leer- le dijo esta.

-Si estás tan segura, ¿por qué no empiezas ya?- le dijo Natasha a su vez.

Stephanie, volviéndose hacía su escritorio, abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Entrarían nueve temas en el examen, que la señorita Carol ya les había ido resumiendo en clase a lo largo de las semanas. Pero Natasha no parecía haber estado pendiente de eso, así que tratara de retener todos aquellos datos en su cabeza de una vez resultaba imposible.

Mientras ella leía, esta la contemplaba tranquilamente sobre su cama, moviendo las piernas como si aquello le pareciera muy divertido.

Stephanie trató de leer lo más alto y claro posible, para que esta no la pusiera a ella como excusa si perdía, diciendo claramente todas las fechas y datos importantes, cerrando el libro sin más cuando leyó todo lo que tenía que ser leído.

-¿Te ha quedado claro todo?- le preguntó a la joven morena.

-Más o menos- le dijo esta, aún luciendo una sonrisilla en la cara.

-Bien. Pues voy a empezar- le advirtió, abriendo el libro de nuevo, por una pagina al azar, buscando algo que preguntarle.

-¿En qué año llegaron los vikingos a costas británicas?- le preguntó, mirando hacía esta, pensando que era imposible que recordara ese detalle entre todos las cosas que le había dicho.

-En el 793, cuando asaltaron el monasterio de Lindisfarne.

Stephanie la contempló durante un momento, alucinada, haciendo que se preguntara a sí misma como era posible que lo hubiera recordado tan bien.

-Creo que tienes que quitarte una prenda- le dijo Natasha, aún sonriendo.

Stephanie habría querido decir que había hecho trampa de alguna manera, pero era imposible que fuera así.

Tumbada en su cama como estaba, era imposible que pudiera ver el libro y no tenía nada a mano que le diera esa información.

A regañadientes, se sacó un zapato y siguió con las preguntas.

Para su desdicha, Natasha también acertó las siguientes, haciendo que se sacara el otro zapato, la cinta que le sujetaba el pelo y la falda del uniforme.

Para cuando Natasha falló una pregunta, Stephanie estuvo segura de que lo había hecho a propósito, viendo como esta se ponía en pie y dejaba caer la falda del uniforme hasta el suelo, volviendo a tumbarse en su cama después.

Era como si tuviera planeando que, cada ciertas preguntas acertadas, fallaría alguna para desnudarse ella también.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- le preguntó Stephanie con disgusto, viendo como había vuelto a darle una respuesta correcta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Natasha, toda inocencia.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas asimilado todo esa información cuando solo te lo he leido una vez? ¿Tienes algún truco?

-Nada de trucos. Solo una muy buena memoria.

-Ni habrías necesitado mi ayuda si hubiera querido estudiar- se quejó Stephanie.

-La verdad es que así es, pero te ofreciste voluntaria.

-Te aprovechaste de que quería ayudarte.

-Te oigo protestar mucho, pero no te veo quitarte otra prenda- le dijo esta, aún con aquella sonrisilla de triunfo en labios.-¿O no recuerdos que he vuelto a acertar?

-Y creo que solo has fallado antes a propósito para quitarte algo tú también- se quejó Stephanie, llevándose las manos a los botones de su camisa.

Sin los zapatos, el lazo ni la falda, ya no había mucho más que quitar.

-Es que empezaba a hacer algo de calor en el cuarto- comentó esta, clavando los ojos en aquellos dedos que estaban desatando aquellos botones.

-Es como si hicieras trampas- se quejó Stephanie.

-¿Trampa? Yo no tengo la culpa de tener una mente brillante.

-Pero sí de no decírmelo para que viera lo inútil que era que necesitaras mi ayuda.

-Os lo dije a todas el primer día que llegué. Soy un genio- le dijo esta, encogiéndose de hombros.-No tengo culpa de que tú no te hayas acordado.

Stephanie la miró con mala cara, pero acabó terminando de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, sabiendo que ella solita se había metido en la boca del lobo.

 **Fin del capitulo 7**

 **Bueno, bueno, gente. Ya sabéis. Si tenéis por ahí a alguien que os guste mucho o una pareja y os da muchísima pereza poneros a estudiar por vuestra cuenta, ya sabéis un modo divertido y excitante de hacerlo. Es como jugar al strepp poker o algo así, pero tratando de recordar datos para un examen. Sin duda, os divertiréis.**

 **Desde luego, lo que es Natasha al menos, tiene pinta de que se lo va a pasar pipa con Stephanie y este juego.**

 **Me sorprende el curso tan rápido que ha tomado su relación en los pocos capítulos que llevo hechos, la verdad. Después de todo, comparada con otras historias, estoy haciendo que todo pase muy rápido.**

 **Será que ya he visto que os he hecho sufrir de impaciencia en esas otras historias y mi subconsciente ha decidido ser bueno con todos vosotros. Porque, vamos, otra explicación no le veo. Esto no es obra de Musa. A ella le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente lo justo y necesario para que se sienta satisfecha.**

 **Ya me diréis vosotros qué os parece que están llendo las cosas entre estas dos. Si pensáis que todo está ocurriendo demasiado rápido o que está bien que las cosas se estén desarrollando de esta manera natural entre ellas dos. Dejádmelo saber en los comentarios.**

 **De momento, no tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido ya de vosotros. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, hola, hola a todos aquellos Marvelitos que aún andéis por estos lares.**

 **Bienvenidos de nuevo a este nuevo episodio, recordando un poco lo que nos habíamos encontrado en el capitulo anterior, para todos aquellos que no tengan una muy buena memoria.**

 **Resumiendo; en el capitulo anterior, Stephanie se ofreció voluntaria para ayudar a Natasha a estudiar para un examen que tenían con la señorita Danvers. Pero, en cambio, se inició un juego interesante entre ellas dos, acabando por descubrir que, cuando la morena había afirmado que era un genio, no había mentido.**

 **Natasha tenía una mente privilegiada, así que, teniendo en cuenta que ya lo había dicho desde el primer día que había llegado a la academia, ¿de quién ha sido la culpa? ¿De Natasha por no recordárselo, aprovechándose de ello para jugar un juego que sabía que iba a ganar, o de Stephanie, por no haber recordado ese detalle?**

 **A lo mejor, la culpa no era de nadie, pero, teniendo en cuenta que el juego consistía en quitarse ropa, estaba claro que las cosas no iban a acabar de manera inocente. Y, para ejemplo, este capitulo, donde partimos de ese punto, para ver como van a evolucionar las cosas desde ese punto.**

 **Como siempre os digo a todos, deseo que disfrutéis del capitulo y os sigo soltando la chapa, como siempre, al final del capitulo. Hasta entonces.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

… **...**

Llevándose las manos a los botones de la camisa, sintió perfectamente como los ojos de Natasha estaban clavados en cada nueva porción de piel que iba siendo revelada, notando como esta parecía tener que hacer un esfuerzo para tragar saliva.

Aquella reacción la puso nerviosa y, al mismo tiempo, la hizo sentir muy poderosa, comprobando que solo tenía que quitarse una prenda de ropa para que esta le costara trabajo respirar.

Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en desnudarse, sabiendo que Natasha estaba allí, con los ojos clavados sobre ella, pendiente a cada pequeña cosa y, aunque solo fuera para molestarla un poco, después de haber estado perdiendo ante ella, tardó de lo lindo hasta que se sacó la prenda y la dejó caer a un lado.

-Si me miras de ese modo, vas a hacer que me sonroje- le dijo Stephanie cuando se vió a sí misma en ropa interior en mitad del cuarto.

Aunque su rostro ya lucía algo rojo.

-Oh...yo...Perdona- murmuró Natasha, saliendo de su estupor, agitando un poco la cabeza para despejarse.-Es que eres muy hermosa.

Aquello solo sirvió para que esta se sonrojara aún más, haciendo que Stephanie no supiera bien qué decir después de eso.

Natasha se puso en pie en la cama y se acercó a ella, viendo como la joven trataba de tapar su ropa interior con las manos, sin saber qué hacer, y le sujetó las muñecas, haciendo que esta saltara al sentirse atrapada entre sus manos.

-En serio. Eres realmente hermosa. No tienes porqué taparte así- le dijo Natasha, mostrándose todo lo segura que pudo.

Aunque eso no sirviera para que esta dejara de estar nerviosa.

-No tienes que decir esas cosas- le dijo Stephanie, volviendo la cabeza hacía otro lado.

Pero Natasha alzó su mano hasta la barbilla de esta y la obligó a mirarla.

-De verdad. Muy hermosa.

Stephanie dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, como si se hubiera rendido a algo contra lo que había estado luchando en su mente y, agachándose hacía ella, besó a Natasha , sorprendiendo a esta, ya que no había esperado ese tipo de reacción por su parte.

Tras el instante de sorpresa, Natasha empezó a responder a aquel beso, haciendo que Stephanie separara aquellos suaves labios para ella y la dejara entrar de alguna manera.

Alzando las manos, colocó ambas en la cintura de esta, haciendo que se inclinara hacía ella hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados el uno al otro.

Stephanie dejó escapar un gemido cuando esta hizo eso, alzando sus brazos y rodeando el cuello de Natasha para que ambas estuvieran lo más cerca posible, notando como la lengua de Natasha acariciaba suavemente la suya, invitándola reaccionar.

Y por supuesto que reaccionó.

Al sentir de nuevo aquel contacto, un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo de arriba a bajo, temblando entre las manos de Natasha mientras trataba de imitar lo que le hacía, sintiéndose débil entre aquellos brazos, como si su cuerpo pudiera ponerse a volar en cualquier momento.

-Ah. Me vas a matar- murmuró Natasha, cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aire, viendo como Stephanie la miraba con aquellos ojillos azules llenos de decepción, como si no hubiera querido que se rompiera el contacto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó esta.-¿Qué he hecho?

-Ser demasiado adorable, demasiado buena y, sobretodo, demasiado suave- le dijo Natasha, apoyando la cabeza en los pechos de esta mientras se seguían abrazando.

Tal vez todo hubiera quedado de aquella inocente manera si no hubiera sido porque las manos de la morena empezaron a bajar por aquella cintura hasta el trasero de esta, haciendo que Stephanie saltara.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- exclamó la rubia.

-Tocar esta suave y firme parte trasera- le dijo Natasha sin más.-Deseé hacerlo desde la primera vez que te ví enfundada en esas mallas de gimnasia.

-¿Eso era lo que estabas pensando cuando estábamos en clase de la señorita Jennifer?- le preguntó Stephanie, tratando de sonar disgustada.

Sentía como si el rostro le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, sintiendo las manos de Natasha acariciando con suavidad por encima de la tela, haciendo que todo su cuerpo volviera a sentir ese fuego líquido corriendo por todos los rincones de su anatomía.

-Pues sí.¿Cómo no hacerlo? Está claro que no pensaron en lo que podrían generar esa ropa cuando la eligieron- comentó la morena, aún apoyada cómodamente en el pecho de esta.

-De...deja de acariciarlo de esa manera- le pidió Stephanie.

Era incomodo que solo ella fuera acariciada de esa forma.

-¿Y por qué no me tocas tú también?- le preguntó esta, alzando la cabeza hacía ella para mirarla.-No hay nada malo en que tú también me toques.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó esta.-Yo nunca...

-Si lo que quieres decir es que nunca te has puesto a tocar a otra mujer, tócame como suelas haberte tocado tú- le dijo Natasha, aún con las manos en el trasero de esta.

-¡No! Yo nunca...-le dijo Stephanie, alcanzando unos niveles increíbles de vergüenza jamás vistos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú nunca te has tocado?- le preguntó esta, pareciendo sorprendida.-Con un cuerpo como el tuyo y...¿nunca...?

-No. Yo no hago esas cosas.

-Lástima. No sabes lo que has estado perdiéndote- le indicó esta, bajando la cabeza y besando uno de los pechos de Stephanie.

Aquello solo hizo que el corazón de esta saltara en el interior de su pecho, dando una voltereta por completo, temblando débilmente de nuevo contra Natasha.

Aquel beso hizo que se le escapara un suspiro y, viendo que no parecía disgustada con aquello, Natasha le regaló una serie de nuevos besos por su piel, mientras Stephanie aún tenía sus brazos firmemente envueltos alrededor de su cuello.

No necesitaba que la joven rubia hablara para notar lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Solo necesitaba sentir las reacciones de su cuerpo para saber qué era lo que la hacía disfrutar, que la hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza o lo que la hacía sentir bien.

-Vamos- le indicó la morena, apartando las manos de su trasero y llevándolas a los brazos de Stephanie, haciendo que liberara su cuello.-Puedes tocarme como quieras. Cualquier cosa estará bien y me gustará. Haz el intento- le pidió, clavando los ojos en esta para que pudiera ver que estaba hablando en serio.

Stephanie tragó saliva, bastante más nerviosa. Pero, mientras los brazos de Natasha la rodeaban de nuevo, bajó los suyos por el cuerpo de esta, acariciando sus hombros y su espalda con las manos, viendo como ella cerraba los ojos un momento, como si estuviera disfrutando de aquello solo por unas pocas caricias.

Ver a Natasha temblar ligeramente ante ella fue lo que la trajo de vuelta a esa sensación de poder que había sentido antes, parecido a cuando se había quitado la camisa y había notado como los ojos de esta no podían apartarse de ella, pero ahora con más fuerza.

Disfrutó de aquel instante, viendo como esta temblaba débilmente entre sus manos hasta que finalmente colocó estas sobre el trasero de Natasha, haciendo que esta saltara hacía su cuerpo.

Solo con la camisa puesta, Natasha estaba prácticamente tan desnuda como ella.

-¿Ves? Sabes como hacerlo- le dijo la morena, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en ella.

-Te veías adorable temblando hace un momento- susurró Stephanie, con sus ojos azules clavados en ella.

-¿Ah? ¿Adorable? ¿Cómo si fuera un cachorro? ¿Eso lo dices porqué soy bajita?- le soltó esta, haciendo un débil puchero.

-Tal vez- le dijo Stephanie, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.-Pero a un nivel diferente. A un cachorro no querría besarlo.

Que le susurrara aquello de esa manera, hizo que Natasha volviera a echarse a temblar de nuevo entre los brazos de Stephanie, haciendo que, durante un momento, frunciera el ceño, preguntándose como conseguía arrancarle esas reacciones con algo tan simple.

-Bueno...si tienes ganas de besarme, ¿por qué no lo haces?- le dijo Natasha, alzando la barbilla hacía ella para que quedara más a su alcance.

-¿Segura? Yo...no tengo mucha experiencia- murmuró.

-Tonterías. La única experiencia que necesitas es la que haremos juntas.

Stephanie la observó con atención cuando dijo aquello, con aquellos ojos marrones chocolate clavados en los de ella.

Era casi como si en cualquier momento pudiera caerse dentro de aquella dulzura y perderse para siempre dentro de ellos.

Inclinando la cabeza, volvió a besar de nuevo aquellos suaves labios, notando la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Natasha cuando se decidió por fin, dejando que las cosas fueran con calma, acariciándose, no demandando nada.

Aquellos labios eran tan sumamente suaves que solo invitaban a acariciarlos una y otra vez, permanecer así eternamente, sintiendo como aquellas pasadas le enviaban pequeñas señales cosquilleantes por todo su cuerpo, aumentando el calor que sentía.

Natasha no hizo nada. No hizo la intención de tomar el peso del beso como solía hacer siempre, si no que dejó que fuera Stephanie la que se moviera como mejor quisiera, dándole su tiempo para experimentar.

La joven rubia también debió de notarlo, ya que abrió los ojos un momento parar mirarla, viendo como esta se dejaba hacer y, de manera titubeante, separó los labios y acarició los de Natasha con su lengua, como la morena hacía para que abriera la boca para ella.

Y Natasha, de manera totalmente segura, como si hubiera estado esperando por ello, los separó para ella, dejándola hacer a placer, que se soltara del modo que mejor quisiera.

De todos modos, cualquier cosa que Stephanie hiciera parecía arrancarle algún tipo de reacción, a pesar de la experiencia que llevaba a sus espaldas.

La mano de la mayor subió hasta su mejilla, haciendo que su cabeza permaneciera quieta mientras ella la doblaba hacía un lado, haciendo el beso aún más profundo.

Inevitablemente, Stephanie no pudo contener un gemido cuando sintió como el calor, la excitación y todo lo demás aumentaba.

Empezó a empujar el cuerpo de Natasha hacía atrás, hasta que ambas acabaron cayendo sobre la cama de la joven rubia, haciendo que ambas tuvieran que separarse un poco cuando cayeron de aquel modo.

Natasha se rió ante aquella forma tan tonta de caer y, como si fuera algo inevitable también, Stephanie se echó a reír con ella.

-¿Por qué nos reímos?- preguntó la mayor tras unos momentos.

-No lo sé. Tal vez estemos algo nerviosas.

-Pero...tú has estado antes con otras personas- le dijo Stephanie, tumbada como estaba sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí. Pero ya te dije que contigo es diferente. No sabría explicarlo.

-Intentalo- le pidió ella.

Sintió como el corazón redobló sus latidos cuando dijo aquello, observándola con atención, esperando a que hablara. Deseando que lo hiciera.

Por algún motivo que ella misma no conseguía comprender, notaba como si todo su cuerpo quisiera que le dijera algo. Aunque ni siquiera sabía bien qué.

Natasha sintió perfectamente que estaba esperando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte, así que, pasándose la lengua por los labios, trató de dar con una respuesta, ya que ni ella misma sabía bien qué era lo que le ocurría con Stephanie Rogers.

-Estar...estar simplemente a tu lado hace que esté calmada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo y mis ojos siempre tratan de buscarte incluso cuando no estás. Es cierto que eres hermosa, pero...no solo me atrae eso de ti. Si fuera solo eso, no sentiría esta ansiedad todo el tiempo. Incluso tu forma de ser me atrae de alguna manera.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que, en cierta forma, Stephanie no pudiera evitar emocionarse y se inclinó aún más sobre ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Yo te hago sentir todo eso?- le preguntó.

Parecía como si necesitara escuchar aquello.

-Sí. Y más cosas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que te hago sentir eso?

-No lo sé. Pero también me gustaría saberlo.

-Y...¿no crees que es porque...te gusto?- le preguntó.

Aquello hizo que Natasha frunciera el ceño, notando como se ponía nerviosa.

-¿Estás diciendo que...si estoy enamorada de tí?- le preguntó Natasha a su vez, viendo como Stephanie asentía.

El rostro de esta estaba aún más rojo que antes mientras hablaba de ese tema, como si estuviera esperando que Natasha le dijera que sí o que no a aquella duda que parecía haber surgido de repente, mientras Stephanie seguía tumbada sobre ella.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a poder Natasha responder a eso? Ella nunca se había enamorado de nadie en su vida. El sentimiento más fuerte que jamás había experimentado era la atracción. Todo lo demás que superara ese punto, estaba lejos de su comprensión.

-Yo...no lo sé- le dijo la morena, pareciendo algo confusa, mirando a otro lado.-Yo no sabría decir lo que es el amor.

Había visto a sus padres juntos toda su vida. Y a Jarvis añorando una esposa que ya no estaba a su lado. Pero, ¿eso era amor? No lo sabía.

Pero Stephanie no iba a permitir que se escapara tan fácil de aquella, así que cogió a esta de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla, notando como toda la seguridad que Natasha mostraba normalmente parecía haberse esfumado.

-Es muy sencillo. No es algo que tengas que comprender- le dijo esta, pareciendo ahora la más firme de las dos.-Mirándome así, dime...¿te gusto? ¿Estás enamorada de mí? Solo dí sí o no.

Natasha separó los labios para hablar, clavando los ojos en aquellos azules que la estaban observando con completa atención.

-Sí- acabó por murmurar.

Ni siquiera fue un pensamiento consciente. Fue algo que surgió de su interior sin más. Una respuesta completamente sincera que emergía desde lo más profundo de su ser, desde el lugar donde las emociones nacían.

La sonrisa que se abrió en el rostro de Stephanie hizo que el corazón de esta casi escapara de dentro de su pecho, dándose cuenta de que había sido por completo sincera.

-Tú también me gustas- le dijo Stephanie, apoyando la frente contra la de esta.-Jamás dejaría que alguien me tocara como lo has hecho tú si no me gustaras de verdad.

-¿En serio? ¿También te gusto?- le preguntó Natasha, aún sintiendo como si el corazón fuera a escaparse.

No lo había creído posible, pero, oír como esas palabras escapaban de los labios de Stephanie le había hecho sentir una clase de emociones que no había sentido jamás en su vida, una clase de emoción que había llevado un agradable bienestar por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como unas lágrimas de emoción subían a sus ojos.

-Eh. ¿Estás llorando?- le preguntó Stephanie, subiendo las manos hacía el rostro de esta, observándola con atención.-¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo...no lo sé. No sé porque me he puesto así- comentó Natasha a su vez, sintiendo como no era capaz de controlar las lágrimas, por mucho que estuviera peleando contra ellas en esos momentos.

-Oh. Eres tan adorable- murmuró Stephanie, con una sonrisilla en los labios, besando la punta de la nariz de esta.

-Deja de decir que soy adorable. Me haces sentir como si aún fuera más pequeña de lo que ya soy- se lamentó esta.

-Yo creo que tienes un tamaño perfecto- le dijo Stephanie.

-Y eso me lo dice la que parece una modelo- se quejó esta.-En comparación contigo, yo soy un ser sin gracia y fea. Tú tienes estas- le dijo, llevando su mano hacía el pecho de Stephanie, haciendo que esta dejara escapar un pequeño jadeó por el contacto.-Pero, en cambio, las mías...-se lamentó.

-Las tuyas son bonitas también- le dijo Stephanie, acariciándola por encima de la camisa.-Son de un tamaño perfecto. Las mías son molestas.

-Pero todo es hermoso en tí- le dijo Natasha, dirigiendo su rostro hacía el pecho de esta, besándola allí.

Stephanie tuvo que dejar escapar un gemido cuando sintió de nuevo aquellos labios sobre ella y, medio perdida en aquellas sensaciones, no pudo resistirse cuando Natasha la giró en la cama y la puso boca arriba, con esta entre sus piernas, aún besando sus pechos y haciendo su sujetador rápidamente a un lado, ya que el cierre se encontraba por delante.

Cuando sintió el aliento de esta sobre ellos, toda su piel se volvió hipersensible, haciendo que se llevara un puño a los labios tratando de silenciarse, sintiendo como los labios de Natasha estaban sobre ella.

Era más de lo que podía soportar, más emociones de las que creía que podría llegar a sentir jamás, sintiéndose abrumada, sofocada y excitada, todo a partes iguales, sintiendo como Natasha se movía sobre ella, llevándola al limite.

O no. El limite llegó cuando sintió como la mano de esta se introducía por debajo de su ropa interior, haciéndola jadear.

Fue entonces cuando su mente se quedó en blanco por completo.

 **Fin del capitulo 8**

 **Si pensabais que yo tenía en mente que estas dos empezaran a hablar de sentimientos tan pronto o que lo hicieran de este modo, haciendo que ellas mismas se emocionaran, estáis muy equivocados.**

 **De nuevo, y como me ocurre cada vez con más frecuencia, la historia misma ha llevado su propio curso, sorprendiéndome cuando me he dado cuenta hacía donde me llevaba, a lo que ambas iban a empezar a decirse. Eso ha sido tanto una sorpresa para mí como para vosotros. En ese respecto, estamos iguales.**

 **Por otro lado, no puedo decir que no me haya encantado ver ese lado más vulnerable de Natasha, ver como se echaba a llorar al notar que realmente estaba amando a alguien y que ese alguien la amaba a su vez. Ha sido tierno y...bueno. Aquí vosotros podéis añadir todos los sinónimos que se os vayan ocurriendo. Creo que yo me quedaría bastante corta si tuviera que empezar a decirlas.**

 **La verdad, como esto me ha pillado tan desprevenida, no sé muy bien qué decir en estos instantes, así que, en vez de estar buscando algo que decir, sin tener ni idea de qué más añadir, creo que será mejor que os deje ya en estos momentos y me ponga con el siguiente capitulo, a ver si así avanzo más.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces, nos vemos. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que seguís por aquí, en esta historia que, en cierta forma, está siendo un quebradero de cabeza para mí, ya que no solo tengo que escribir, si no que también dibujar todas las escenas de todos los capítulos. Por un lado, me viene bien porque practico con la tableta gráfica, ya que hacía tiempo que la tenía algo abandonada. Pero yo siempre he sido más de dibujar a mano y parece que nunca me quedan igual los bocetos que el resultado final a ordenador.**

 **Pero...¿por qué os estoy soltando eso? Ummmm...No consigo acordarme. En fin. Recordemos como iban las cosas en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Natasha y Stephanie han conseguido decirse lo que sienten. Hemos podido ver a la fuerte joven Stark llorando al darse cuenta de cuales eran sus sentimientos en realidad y como Stephanie ha sentido que el corazón le explotaba de felicidad al verla de ese modo. Se ve que me dió la vena romántica escribiendo sobre ellas.**

 **Pero, tras confesar sus sentimientos, estas dos se dejaron llevar por esos sentimientos que las embargaron a ambas y, en ese punto justo, fue donde os dejé, seguramente haciendo que todos me maldijerais al dejaros en ese momento jejejjejee.**

 **Veamos como van a seguir las cosas, que seguro que es lo que os interesa. Así que, como siempre, disfrutad del capitulo y nos seguimos hablando después.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

… **...**

Poniéndose de lado en la cama, Stephanie intentó que todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo no la abrumaran, pero, a pesar de ello, solo pudo colocarse de lado, respirando con dificultad, mientras la mano de Natasha seguía dentro de su ropa interior y, pegándose a su espalda, comenzó a besarla en el cuello y la nuca, haciéndola temblar.

-Eres tan dulce- murmuró esta contra su piel mientras seguía con aquellas caricias, haciendo que Stephanie gimiera aún más alto.

Los comentarios de Natasha no ayudaban, desde luego, y sentir como aquella mano la acariciaba sin cesar estaba empezando a volverla loca, sentía que lo único que podía hacer era gemir y poco más, con las fuerzas de su cuerpo desaparecidas.

Además, la morena la tocaba con tanto mimo, aumentándolo todo lentamente, que era imposible que ella pudiera resistirse, sintiendo como sus labios y su lengua también estaban sobre su piel.

-Na...Nat, basta- consiguió murmurar, removiéndose sobre la cama.-Si...si sigues así, yo...

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- le preguntó esta, conduciendo uno de sus dedos a su interior, haciéndola gemir de nuevo.-Dilo. Dilo otra vez.

-Nata, no. Nat, para- rogó Stephanie, sintiendo que su mente era una vorágine de emociones imposible de desenredar, perdidas las fuerzas de su cuerpo.

-Me gusta como suena eso en tus labios- le dijo esta, pasando la lengua por la unión del cuello con la cabeza y acercándose de nuevo.-Quiero que me llames así a partir de ahora.

Stephanie solo asintió, pensando que así tendría algo de piedad sobre su cuerpo, pero no fue así. Natasha trabajó cada vez más duro sobre ella, haciendo que cada respiración de esta se transformara en un gemido imposible de acallar, por mucho que pegara la cabeza contra la almohada.

-Vamos. No tienes porqué contenerte- le dijo esta.-Puedes dejarte ir cuando quieras.

¿Dejarse ir? ¿A dónde? Lo única que Stephanie sentía era que su mente se ponía cada vez más en blanco y que los temblores de su cuerpo eran aún más incontrolables. El fuego líquido que había estado corriendo por sus venas había acabado por abrasar su cuerpo y era casi un milagro que aún pudiera respirar.

-Vamos. Quiero ver como te dejas ir. Dejame verlo- le rogó Natasha al oído, haciendo que todas las sensaciones se incrementaran.

Stephanie sintió una especie de cosquilleo que nació en su bajo vientre y empezó a extender a cada rincón de su cuerpo, aumentando de volumen, de intensidad. Trató de retorcerse, parar aquello, pero las manos de Natasha se lo impidieron y, transformando su mente en una blanca bola de fuego, Stephanie gimió y se tensó sobre la cama.

Todo su cuerpo pareció algo ajeno a ella misma, experimentando una fuerza desconocida para ella, haciendo que, hasta por un momento, no pudiera respirar.

Para cuando consiguió tomar una bocanada, Natasha la había tumbado boca arriba y la estaba observando con atención.

-¿Qué...?- murmuró la joven rubia.

En realidad, le hubiera gustado preguntar ``¿Qué ocurre?´´. Pero no contaba con el aliento suficiente como para eso.

Natasha se inclinó hacía ella y la besó un instante antes de volver a contemplarla.

-Gracias- le dijo la morena, dejando a Stephanie desconcertada.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Por dejar que te tocara.

Stephanie la observó con atención y, alzando la mano, acarició la mejilla de ella, viendo como esta se recostaba contra su mano con la mayor naturalidad.

-No pensaba que...sería así- murmuró Rogers.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-De esa manera tan...abrumadora. Por un segundo creí que iba a morir.

-Bueno. Los franceses lo llaman la pequeña muerte.

-Ha sido muy intenso.

-Con el tiempo, te acostumbrarás y lo querrás- le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Tú lo quieres?- le preguntó Stephanie, girándose en la cama, haciendo que Natasha tuviera que girarse con ella.-¿Quieres que yo...?

-No quiero forzarte. A penas hemos hecho esto por primera vez. No quiero que te obligues a hacer algo solo porque lo haya hecho yo- le dijo Natasha, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No es por eso!- afirmó Stephanie con energía.-Tú...me has estado regalando todas esas emociones y yo, sin embargo, no he podido tocarte mucho. Quiero hacerlo. De verdad.

Natasha la miró, parpadeando, notando como esta hablaba en serio, mirándola con expectación, como si necesitara su permiso.

La joven Stark estaba más acostumbrada a que la gente hiciera lo que quisieran y tuviera que pararlos a que le pidieran permiso.

-Claro que puedes tocarme- le dijo.-Siempre querré que me toques. Pero, si tú no estás cómoda con esto, siempre podemos...

No le dio lugar a terminar la frase, ya que esta empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa, haciendo que el aliento se le escapara en un gemido.

-¿Eso es bueno?- le preguntó Stephanie, mirándola a los ojos.-¿Es bueno que hayas reaccionado de esa manera?

-S...sí. No te preocupes- le dijo Natasha, solo consiguiendo abrir un ojo para poder mirarla.-Sigue, por favor.

Animada por las palabras de esta y por el modo en el cuerpo de Natasha reaccionaba, Stephanie fue cogiendo más confianza y acabó introduciendo la mano dentro de la ropa de esta, viendo como la joven Stark saltaba sobre la cama.

Cuando Stephanie la tocó en su centro, le sorprendió lo que encontró y, bajando la mirada desde su rostro, miró la mano que tenía dentro de su ropa interior.

-Estás...estás mojada- murmuró.

-Pues claro que lo estoy- replicó Natasha, gimiendo contra la almohada.-Me...me estás tocando. ¿O no? Así...así estabas tú...también.

El rostro de Stephanie se sonrojó cuando oyó eso, volviendo a alzar la mirada hacía el rostro de Natasha.

-¿Yo también estaba así?

-Y lo seguirás estando- le dijo la morena, introduciendo su mano dentro de la ropa de esta de nuevo, haciéndola saltar.

-¿Ves? Mojada- le dijo Natasha, moviendo sus dedos sobre ella.

Stephanie tendría que haber replicado algo, pero, sentir de nuevo aquellos dedos sobre ella dejaron su mente en blanco.

-Eh. No te olvides de mí- le pidió Natasha, viendo como esta parecía incapaz de moverse mientras sentía sus caricias de nuevo.

Stephanie abrió los ojos, viendo como esta la estaba esperando.

``Sigue. ¿Por qué tendrías que ser tú la única que siempre disfrutando estas cosas?´´, le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. Y, obedeciendo aquella voz, empezó a mover su mano de nuevo, haciendo gemir a Natasha.

Ver como esta se retorció en la cama por lo que le hacía le devolvió esa sensación de poder, aunque, en aquella ocasión, eran ambas la que parecían incapaces de dejar de gemir, tocándose la una a la otra, llenando el cuarto de jadeos.

No había nadie en el cuarto que tenían enfrente. Pero, incluso de ser así, seguramente nadie las hubieran oído.

La señorita Danvers había tenido el buen cuidado, cuando se hizo con el control de la academia, de aislar bien los cuartos.

No quería que se oyeran los escándolos de todos los cuartos, teniendo en cuenta que aquella era una academia llena de jóvenes adolescentes.

Lo cual era una ventaja más para ellas. No tenían que temer que nadie descubriera lo que estaban haciendo porque nadie podía oírlas dentro de su cuarto. Era su pequeño mundo a parte, donde nadie podría entrar.

Cuando Natasha trabajaba más duro contra ella, Stephanie la imitaba, haciendo que los gemidos de ambas se mezclaran en el interior del cuarto, haciendo como si el aire de la habitación hubiera desaparecido por completo.

-Nat- volvió a llamarla Stephanie cuando se acercó a su limite.

Era lo único seguro, lo único sólido que tenía a su lado, así que recurría a ella para tratar de anclarse a la realidad.

Esta abrió los ojos y la miró, pero, en aquellos instantes, Natasha estaba igual o más perdida que ella, así que, inclinándose hacía Stephanie, besó a esta, robándose la una a la otra el poco aliento que ahora pudieran conservar.

Stephanie no tardó en sentir de nuevo como su cuerpo empezaba a dejarse ir, del mismo modo que el cuerpo de Natasha se tensaba a su lado, sabiendo que ella también se estaba precipitando a su final.

El beso se hizo aún más crudo, más lleno de necesidad, como si, al precipitarse hacía su clímax, se necesitaran aún más la una a la otra.

Unieron las manos que tenían libres mientras seguían besándose, como si, al unirse todo lo posible, supieran de que podrían librarse de la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellas.

Stephanie fue la primera que se puso a temblar de pies a cabeza, haciendo que, poco después, Natasha rompiera junto a ella, haciendo que las dos gimieran la una contra la otra.

Volver a sus cuerpos después de eso fue lo fácil. Volver a respirar fue lo que costó más trabajo, ya que ambas parecían incapaces de recuperar el aliento suficiente para que sus pulmones volvieran a funcionar.

-¿Esto es...siempre así?- murmuró Stephanie, cuando consiguió aire suficiente.

-En realidad, no. Depende de con quién lo hagas- le dijo Natasha.-Si estás con alguien que no tienen ni idea qué es lo que te gusta, te garantizo que no se sentiría así.

Stephanie se apretó más contra Natasha, quedando todo lo cerca posible de ella, haciendo que esta la observara con más atención.

-A lo mejor, se ha sentido así porque nos hemos confesado antes- murmuró.

En el acto, el rostro de Natasha se coloreó de rojo mientras abría aún más los ojos, ya que, para ella, lo único que podía hacerla tímida de verdad era hablar de sentimientos.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- le dijo.

-Bueno...es la primera vez que me confesaba a alguien- le dijo Stephanie.-El corazón todavía me está latiendo con fuerza- le dijo, cogiendo la mano de Natasha y llevándosela al pecho para que pudiera comprobarlo.

Por un momento, Natasha saltó, pero, en seguida comprobó lo que Stephanie quería decirle.

Podía sentir perfectamente los latidos acelerados de esta bajo sus dedos, casi como si su corazón fueras a saltar de su pecho y a caer en su mano.

-¿Tú estás igual?- le preguntó la joven Rogers.

-¿Por qué no me tocas y lo compruebas?- le dijo esta, alzando los ojos hacía ella.

Stephanie alzó su mano y la colocó sobre el corazón de Natasha.

-El tuyo también está latiendo muy rápido- le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Claro. Porque tú me estás tocando- le dijo Natasha.-Siempre que estás cerca, mi corazón se acelera. Imagina cuando me tocas.

Stephanie sentía que era imposible que le desapareciera la sonrisa de la cara. Era como si una emoción nueva se hubiera abierto paso a través de ella, reduciendo a todas las demás.

-¿Sabes que haces que todo eso suene muy bonito, Nat?- le dijo esta, aún sonriendo.

-Y a mi me gusta oír como me llamas Nat. Tienes que hacerlo siempre.

-Bueno...creo que cualquiera puede llamarte de ese modo. Es la forma más rápida de acortar tu nombre. ¿Por qué no pensamos otra forma de llamarte? Algo que solo usemos nosotras dos? ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Y en qué estabas pensando?- le preguntó esta, apretándose contra ella.

Sus rostros estaban a punto tocarse y, aún así, era como si las dos aún sintieron que estaban demasiado alejadas.

-¿Qué tal Tasha?- le sugirió esta.

Natasha frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes que así me llamaba mi padre a veces?

-Bueno...Pero si yo te empiezo a llamar a si, ¿no te irá sonando cada vez mejor?- le dijo Stephanie, a su vez, aún sonriendo.

-Ummmm. Podría ser posible.

-Pues decidido. Comenzaré a llamarte Tasha a partir de ahora- le dijo esta, sonriendo más ampliamente.

-¿Y cómo debería llamarte yo a tí?- le preguntó esta a su vez, colocando el brazo alrededor de la cintura de esta.

-Pues...las verdad es que no lo sé. La gente me ha llamado de muchas maneras. Dudo que haya alguna forma de mi nombre que alguien no haya usado antes- comentó Stephanie, pareciendo algo decepcionada.

Ella también quería que Natasha tuviera un modo especial de llamarla.

La joven morena cerró los ojos, pensando en algún modo que pudiera usar solo ella y, como un flash, le vino una idea brillante, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

-¿Y qué tal Cap?-le sugirió Natasha de golpe.

-¿Cap? ¿Por qué de esa manera?- le preguntó esta.

-Cuando llegué, parecías la capitana de este sitio. Eras como la segunda al mando, después de Danvers, y dudo que alguien más te vaya a llamar de esa manera.

-Cap. Bueno...no suena mal- comentó Stephanie, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Pues decidido entonces. Así te llamaré.

-Pero...¿qué le diremos a la gente si alguien nota algo diferente entre nosotras? ¿Les contaremos que estamos juntas?- le preguntó Stephanie.

Aquello hizo que Natasha frunciera el ceño por un momento.

Ya había visto qué les hacían a algunas chicas que admitían estar juntas, al igual que a algunos chicos, en otros internados en los que había estado.

Nunca había entendido porqué estos se arriesgaban a los castigos a los que se exponían por estar con alguien. Al menos, hasta ahora, que tenía a Stephanie a su lado.

-Si quieres, puedes contárselo a Sam y a Bucky, pero a nadie más. Es demasiado arriesgado que alguien más lo sepa.

Aquello hizo que fuera Stephanie la que frunciera el ceño en esa ocasión.

-¿Arriesgado? ¿Por qué?

¿En serio no lo entendía? ¿En qué mundo tan feliz había estado viviendo esta hasta ahora?

-Esta academia es para jóvenes señoritas, para enseñarles como comportarse de la manera correcta y todo eso. Y, al parecer, una vez al año, os reúnen con los chicos de la academia Banner. ¿Por qué crees que hacen eso?- le preguntó Natasha.

-Para que...sepamos comportarnos ante los hombres, ¿no?

-No. Para que encontréis un marido igual a vosotras, de vuestro mismo nivel. Si, por ejemplo, la señorita Danvers se enterara que estamos juntas, no quiero imaginar lo que acabaría pasando- comentó, dejando que su mente se perdiera por un momento en la posibilidad.

Aquello hizo que Stephanie se sintiera inquieta de golpe, viendo la expresión en el rostro de Natasha, que había cambiado de golpe.

-¿Tan arriesgado es?- le preguntó a esta, sintiendo su corazón inquieto.

-Lo mínimo que nos harían sería separarnos, avisarían a nuestras familias y...

-Me da igual que mis padres se enteraran- le dijo Stephanie en el acto.-Si estoy con la persona que amo, lo que quiero es que se enteren.

-Lo que quiero decir es que sería un gran lío y harían todo lo posible para que todo pareciera peor de lo que es.

-¿Esto …..lo has visto antes?- le preguntó esta.

-En otras ocasiones, claro. Piensan que, al estar encerrados en un mismo lugar, los chicos solo están confundidos y nada más.

-Pero...yo no quiero que nos separen- le dijo Stephanie, rodeando la cintura de esta también con sus brazos.-Lo que yo siento no es una confusión.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Natasha, alzando una mano y colocando el cabello de esta en su sitio, detrás de su oído.

-Eso ya lo sé. No tienes que alterarte tanto. Nadie tiene que enterarse si no queremos. Y dudo que tus amigas digan nada- trató de tranquilizarla esta.

-Ni Bucky ni Sam dirían nada- afirmó Stephanie.

-Bien. Pues díselo a ellas si quieres. Si confías en ellas, no hay problema.

-No había caído en que la señorita Danvers podría alterarse si lo supiera- comentó Stephanie, aún aferrada a ella, con carita triste.-Ella es muy estricta. He tenido que recordarlo.

-Eso es porque tienes un modo muy inocente de ver el mundo.

-¿Me estás llamando simple?- le replicó Stephanie, mirándola mientras parecía hacer un puchero.

-No. Te he llamado inocente, que es mucho mejor.

Y, antes de que esta pudiera decir algo más, se inclinó hacía ella y la besó, haciendo que ambas se dirigieran una sonrisa tras el breve contacto.

 **Fin del capitulo 9**

 **Vaya. Esta historia se me va de las manos. No tenía la intención de que todo fuera tan deprisa ni que ellas aclararan sus sentimientos tan rápido. En realidad, ha sido DEMASIADO rápido, pero es como la historia lo ha pedido en realidad.**

 **Nunca he estado en un internado, pero dudo mucho que en uno de esos centros dejen que los alumnos tengan esa clase de relación entre ellos, ya sean chicos con chicos, chicas con chicas o chicos con chicas. Básicamente, si te envían a un sitio así, es porque tus padres quieren que tengas una educación estricta y centrada en los libros y poco más, no que vayas buscando novios en cada rincón.**

 **Pero, vamos, como ya he dicho, nunca he estado en un centro de esos y no tengo la mejor idea de como funcionan o hasta donde dejan a los alumnos a su aire. A lo mejor sí les dejan tener parejas, pero no permiten un tipo muy cercano de intimidad. Y, desde luego, no permitirían que una pareja compartiera habitación.**

 **Si alguien ha estado en un internado, que me informe como se tomaban estas cosas en esos sitios. He hecho que este sea un centro super estricto porque Danvers es militar y, como la mayoría de los militares, les gusta que todo esté en orden y correcto, que se cumplan unos horarios y que todos obedezcan las reglas sin excepciones.**

 **Y creo que eso es algo que va a chocar mucho con la relación de Natasha y Stephanie.**

 **Tampoco recuerdo con qué intenciones cree la existencia de la academia Banner, pero, si los juntan cada año, estoy de acuerdo con Natasha. Lo hacen de ese modo para que sus chicos se relacionen entre ellos y encuentren una pareja adecuada, alguien de su mismo nivel social y que tenga una educación acorde.**

 **Creo que la hice para sacar a otros personajes en versión chico, como a Peggy Carter, pero la cosa, como siempre, se me está llendo de las manos.**

 **En fin...por ahora, nada más que añadir, Marvelitos, así que, en este punto, me despido de vosotros. Como siempre, espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces, chao. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas a todos y todas las Marvelitas que os encontréis en esta nueva historia (aunque con diez capítulos ya subidos, de nueva ya tiene bastante poco la verdad), deseando que os esté gustando lo que está ocurriendo y como estoy llevando las cosas.**

 **No sé como llegué a escribir todo lo que he escrito en capítulos anteriores, la verdad, pero la cosa es que tengo que admitir que me gusta la complicidad que hay entre Stephanie y Natasha. La mayoría ya me han dicho que les encanta Stephanie porque es muy mona (cosa que es cierto) y que a Natasha se le nota el carácter Stark (cosa que también es verdad). Tengo que estar de acuerdo en esos dos puntos.**

 **Pero, teniendo en cuenta que el yuri yo siempre lo he visto más de lejos, ya que a mi lo que más me tira es el yaoi, ¿cómo os parece que están yendo las cosas? ¿Os parece demasiado suave? ¿Demasiado lento? Id diciéndome vuestras opiniones para yo poder ir actuando en consecuencia.**

 **No sería la primera ni la última vez que creyera que estoy llevando bien la historia y que alguien me diga que habría cosas que tendría que revisar. Siempre que sean criticas constructivas, estoy preparada para escucharlas.**

 **Después de todo, es lo que hacemos mi cuñada y yo. Ella es mi lectora 0 de mis novelas (fuera del mundo fanfic), del mismo modo que yo soy la suya. Corregimos faltas, frases que no expresen bien lo que quiera decir, ver que se meta información innecesaria donde no se debe y ese tipo de cosas, para que todo quede encajado y llegue bien a los futuros lectores.**

 **Es algo que pasa mucho cuando escribes. Que crees que todo está bien y se entiende y, cuando lo lee alguien más, descubres que no estaba tan claro como tú creías.**

 **Bueno…..como siempre me ocurre últimamente, me he enrollado más de la cuenta. Mejor dejo de hablar ya y os dejo con el capitulo. Espero que, como siempre, lo disfrutéis y seguimos hablando luego.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

…

Por supuesto, al día siguiente, Stephanie y Natasha pudieron unirse a Bucky y a Samanta cuando estas se prepararon para ir al pueblo, ya que habían comprobado más que de sobra que Natasha no necesitaba ayuda alguna para estudiar.

Stephanie permaneció pegada a su lado todo el tiempo, con una sonrisilla en la cara, como si no pudiera ocultar lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior.

-Se os nota raras a las dos- comentó Sam, señalándolas a ambas, observándolas con atención.-¿Es que ha ocurrido algo bueno o qué?

La joven Rogers abrió la boca, lo más seguro que para explicar a sus amigas todo lo que había pasado entre ellas. Pero se le adelantaron.

-Estas tipas son raras continuamente. ¿Acaso no os habéis dado cuenta ya?- comentó Joahnna, con sus tres chicas fieles a su alrededor, y otras cuatro más al fondo.

Era como si hubiera recolectado más gente para su extraño grupito de seguidoras.

-Nadie estaba hablando contigo- le dijo Samanta, cruzándose de brazos, con malestar.

Todas las presentes lucían ropa de calle, ya que el uniforme no estaba permitido para usarse fuera del recinto del colegio. Y, seguramente, todas iban a dirigirse al mismo punto; la parada del autobús que había en la entrada del colegio.

Pasaba cada hora hacia el pueblo y otros lugares de los alrededores, aunque la gente solo solía usarlo para echar un vistazo a la academia desde lejos, ya que los visitantes sin autorización no estaban permitidos.

-¿Crees que necesito tú permiso para hablar?- bufó Joahnna.-Puedo decir lo que me venga en gana, del mismo modo que digo que ellas dos parecen tener algo entre ellas. A saber como reaccionaría la señorita Danvers si se enterara.

Aquello hizo que los ojos de Stephanie corrieran hacia Natasha, viendo como la mayor se ponía algo pálida.

-¡No digas tonterías!- le dijo Sam.-Sabes que, si fueras contando eso, nadie se creería semejante engaño y solo estarías perdiendo el tiempo.

-A saber. Ya había oído hablar de Natasha Stark y está teniendo mucho mejor comportamiento del que solía lucir. ¿No parece eso muy sospechoso?

Bucky hizo la intención de lanzarse sobre ella, con toda la intención de callarla a golpes si hacia falta. Pero Samanta la cogió del brazo y la detuvo.

-No pierdas el tiempo con ella. No vale la pena.

La conversación murió allí y, mientras esperaban el autobús, Stephanie, Sam, Bucky y Natasha esperaron a un lado, mientras el grupo de Joahnna se mantenía mínimamente alejadas de ellas (o, al menos, lo que la parada les permitía distanciarse), cuchicheando por lo bajo mientras Joahnna las observaba con una sonrisilla en la cara.

Trataron de ignorar a esta. Al menos, hasta que montaron en el autobús, ya que el grupito de arpías se sentó al fondo y ellas delante, esperando no tener que volver a interactuar.

-Mira que lo se llega a inventar para molestar- se quejó Samanta, cuando ya había una buena distancia entre ellas-Decir que estáis juntas.

Natasha echó un vistazo a Stephanie, que estaba sentada a su lado. Pero, desde luego, esta no parecía tener ninguna intención de decir nada al respecto, con las manos apretadas en el regazo, con la vista baja.

-Es que lo estamos- afirmó la morena por ella.

En el acto, Bucky y Sam, que estaban sentadas en los asientos de delante, se volvieron hacia ellas, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le soltó Sam.-Creo que no te he oído bien.

-No le hagas repetirlo aquí dentro- la regañó Stephanie.

Después de todo, por muy al fondo que se encontraran estas sentadas, era muy posible que estuvieran pendientes de su conversación.

-¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso?- preguntó Bucky.

-Hace muy poco- confesó Stephanie, sonriendo de manera avergonzada.

-Pero, ¿acaso estáis locas? ¿Sabéis lo que puede ocurrir si alguien se entera?- les dijo Sam, echando un rápido vistazo al grupito del fondo.

-Creo que eso nos ha quedado claro- afirmó Natasha, bastante calmada.

-No. No lo sabéis. Ya no es solo el hecho de que os separaren o que avisaran a vuestros padres. Una de vosotras acabaría fuera de la academia.

Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño a Natasha y palidecer aun más a Stephanie.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó la rubia.

-¿Crees que sois las primeras en tener una relación aquí? ¿Steph, dónde creías que se iban las chicas que desaparecían, de pronto, de la academia?

-Pensaba que sus padres las querían de regreso. Nunca me plantee eso.

-¿Y por qué pensaba que lloraban otras que se quedaban aquí?- le dijo Bucky.

-Yo me pondría muy triste si una amiga se fuera. Me parecía normal que se pusieran a llorar, la verdad.

-¿Ves por qué te digo que eres una inocente?- le dijo Natasha.

-No sabéis el cuidado que tenéis que llevar para que nadie sospeche- les siguió diciendo Sam.-Solo con que se generen rumores, os podríais meter en un buen lío.

-Si solo por los rumores ya te juzgan, habrán echado a más de una inocente- le dijo la morena, cruzándose de brazos con disgusto.

-No. Los rumores conllevan a tener una charla con Danvers- le dijo Bucky.

-Y todavía no he conocido a ninguna chica que haya salido de su despacho después de haber podido mentirle a la cara- añadió Sam.

-Realmente la directora puede ser implacable cuando quiere- comentó Stephanie, pareciendo más asustada por momentos.

-No tienes de lo que preocuparte- le dijo Natasha.-Tampoco es como si fuéramos gritándolo por todas partes.

-Pero vosotras tenéis que llevar más cuidado que nadie- les dijo Sam.-Porque tenéis a Joahnna y a su sequito con los ojos sobre vosotras.

-Por lo que sé, no duerme en nuestra habitación- se quejó la morena.

-Pero podría tener a alguien a vuestro alrededor si sospechara algo- comentó Bucky.

-Dios. Haber si nos hiciera falta sacarnos una licencia de espía para esto- comentó Natasha, pareciendo más molesta por momentos.

.Solo tendréis que tener cuidado de cómo os comportáis delante de otras personas- le dijo Bucky, echando un vistazo a las chicas del fondo, que había ido subiendo el tono de voz hasta saber que era imposible que las escucharan.

Para su buena suerte, cuando ellas se bajaron del autobús, Joahnna y las suyas no se bajaron en el mismo lugar, así que o tenían pensado bajarse en otro lugar o ya habían dejado tranquilas por ese día.

-Yo creo que ha Joahnna la mandaron aquí porque sus padres no la aguantaban- se quejó Sam.-No hay quién la soporte mucho tiempo.

-Excepto sus seguidoras- añadió Bucky.

-Pero eso, sabemos, que es solo porque se creen que van a obtener favores a cambio de su sumisión.

Las demás asintieron en silencio y decidieron centrarse en otras cosas. Como, por ejemplo, lo que las había llevado allí.

-Tenemos que comprar las entradas de cine para esta tarde y algunas cosas más- comentó Samanta, haciendo memoria.

-Y tenemos que mirar un vestido para Natasha, antes de que el baile se nos eche encima y las chicas arrasen con todo- les recordó Stephanie.

-¿Tan importante es ese baile?- preguntó la morena.

No le veía ningún sentido a aquel baile. Ya había conocido a la suficiente gente importante en las fiestas de su familia como para saber moverse en sociedad. Y dudaba que aquellos chicos fueran más importantes que los emisarios árabes o los hijos de ministros y empresarios que había conocido.

-Bueno…..Para la escuela sí. Es el único día del año que nos podemos relacionar con hombres. Eso es toda una novedad- comentó Sam.

-Pero también es divertido- añadió Stephanie.-Hay baile y buena comida, se respira buen humor, cambiamos la rutina….

-Ya. Supongo que te hace ilusión volver a ver a Meter Carter- le dijo Natasha.

Y, por el modo en el que la miró la rubia, parecía haber acertado.

-Peter me cae bien y es muy amable. No tiene nada de malo que quiera volver a verlo. De todas formas, solo le vemos una vez al año- le dijo Stephanie a su vez.

Sam y Bucky intercambiaron una mirada al ver como se estaba poniendo el tema, pero, antes de que Natasha volviera a explotar allí, ambas chicas decidieron intervenir.

-Dejad las peleas de pareja para cuando estéis solas- les dijo Sam, mientras esta cogía a Stephanie del brazo y Bucky hacia lo propio con Natasha.-Aquí hemos venidos a divertirnos y hacer compras, así que centrémonos en eso.

Bucky asintió, dándole la razón, y empezaron a arrastrar a estas por la calle, llevándolas de tienda en tienda para ver cosas.

Era la primera vez que Natasha iba al pueblo, así que tenía que aprender lo que podía encontrarse allí de hacerle falta.

-Tienes muchas tiendas aquí para ser un pueblo tan pequeño- comentó Natasha tras una rápida vuelta, paradas como estaban en la taquilla del pequeño cine del pueblo, observando que no había mucha gente por la calle.

-Las tiendas están por nosotras- le explicó Stephanie.-Vieron que, con el colegio tan cerca, podían sacar provecho.

Claro. Era un colegio entero de señoritas que solo podían salir un día a la semana y aquel pueblo era lo que había más cerca. Era absurdo que no trataran de obtener beneficios de eso de algún modo.

-bueno….ya que tenemos las entradas, ¿por qué no vamos a ver los vestidos antes de que empiecen a volar?- sugirió Samanta.

-Sí, será lo mejor- afirmó Stephanie, sonriendo.

Bucky aun no se había apartado de al lado de Natasha, pero, al menos, ya no iba agarrada de su brazo. Si veía algo que le llamaba la atención, lo cogía y se lo enseñaba a Natasha, buscando que ella hiciera algún comentario.

-Al parecer, se han hecho muy buenas amigas- comentó Sam mientras se dirigían a una de las tiendas de ropa, observando como aquellas dos caminaban por delante.

-Venga ya. Pero si apenas me habla- se quejó Natasha, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro a las otras dos chicas.

-No hablo mucho- dijo Bucky, sin más, mirando al frente.

-Eso es cierto- le dijo Sam.-Que no hable mucho no significa que no te considere una maiga. Ya solo porque te hable es que significa que ya te ha aceptado.

Natasha no estaab muy de acuerdo con eso, pero dejó el tema. Después de todo, Bucky era demasiado extraña para poder entenderla. De momento, no le molestaba su presencia, que era mucho más de lo que podía decir de otras personas.

-¿En qué tienda entramos?- preguntó Stephanie, echando un vistazo a la calle.

En esa misma calle, había tres tiendas de ropa. Las llevaba la misma familia, pero, con todas las chicas que habían en la academia, una se había quedado pequeña demasiado rápido.

-Creo que da igual por donde empecemos. En cuanto encuentre un vestido que me quede bien, podremos irnos- les dijo Natasha a las presentes.

-No digas eso- la regañó Stephanie.-El vestido es importante. Todo el mundo te verá con él. ¿No quieres que todo el mundo te admire al verte?

-¿Y yo para qué voy a querer que me admiren un puñado de desconocidos?- se quejó ella.

Aquello pareció dejar sin palabras a Stephanie, ya que, cuando abrió la boca para replicar, se dio cuenta que tenía algo de razón.

¿Para qué querían que un montón de gente con la que apenas hablaban una vez al año las observaban? ¿Para qué servía la competencia que existía entre las chicas por quién llevaba el vestido más bonito?

-Al menos, piensa que Stephanie podrá verte usando un vestido espectacular y tú a ella. ¿Eso no te emociona un poquito?- le dijo Sam.

Aquello hizo que Natasha se volviera hacia ella y mirara a Stephanie, que rápidamente se sornojó mientras veía el modo en el que la observaba la morena.

-Buen punto de vista- le dijo Natasha a esta, volviendo la vista y su atención hacia la primera tienda de ropa que le salió al paso.

Decidieron empezar su recorrido por allí, ya que era una tienda tan buena como cualquier otra. La mujer que había tras el mostrador se levantó de la silla en cuanto las vió entrar, dirigiéndoles una amplia sonrisa.

-Bienvenidas- dijo.-Ya se acerca la fecha del baile, ¿verdad?

-Sí, como cada año- le dijo Stephanie, sonriéndole ampliamente a su vez.

-Bien, bien. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no tenéis más que decírmelo y estaré encantada de ayudaros- les dijo la mujer, volviendo a su asiento.

Si había un mes al año durante en el que les sacaba verdadero dinero a las chicas, era en esas fechas, ya que vestidos que se encontrarían más baratos en otras épocas, subía drásticamente de precio en ese mes antes de la fiesta.

-Hacen negocio como pueden- afirmó Sam.

Pero esta no pudo decir mucho más, ya que Bucky la cogió por la manga de su camisa y le señaló algo en el otro lado de la tienda, arrastrándola hacia allí.

En esos momentos, Natasha y Stephanie se quedaron más o menos solas en aquella parte de la tienda, echando un vistazo a los vestidos.

-¿Qué tal este?- comentó la morena, sacando un vestido negro de una de las perchas.

Stephanie le echó un rápido ojo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No es algo…..corto?- comentó la joven Rogers.

A pesar del tamaño de Natasha, aquel vestido le quedaría por encima de las rodillas con toda seguridad.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que es bonito. El negro siempre ha sido mi color- afirmó esta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa juguetona. Stephanie no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa a su vez.-Voy a probármelo.

Había unos cuantos probadores al fondo de la tienda. Cinco para ser exactos , uno al lado de los otros, viendo como el del extremo contrario ya estaba siendo ocupado por Bucky y Sam, que llevaban unos cuantos vestidos entre los brazos.

-Supongo que no hay nada malo en que te lo pruebes- comentó Stephanie, siguiendo a la joven Stara hasta la cortina del probador, quedando ella fuera.-Pero recuerda que habrá un montón de chicos en esa fiesta y, cuanto más enseñes, más se fijaran en ti- le recordó.

Por un momento, la joven Rogers se imaginó la fiesta, con Natasha luciendo el provocador vestido que se estaba probando, viéndose rodeada de chicos que se desvivían porque les hiciera un poco de caso.

Podía imaginarse a esta totalmente calmada ante aquella situación, ya que siendo de una familia tan importante como parecía ser ella, estaría más que acostumbrada a que los ojos estuvieran puestos sobre su persona. Además, esta ya había asegurado tener experiencia con los hombres, así que habían estado más cerca de lo que ella había hecho en un simple baile.

Sintió un rápido ramalazo de celos ante aquella imagen, sobretodo porque se había imaginado a sí misma viendo aquella escena desde lejos, y crispó sus manos contra el regazo, no queriendo ser realmente así.

¿Por qué pensaba que Natasha se comportaría de aquel modo con los chicos?

El ruido de la cortina siendo abierta tras ella la devolvió a la realidad, girándose al tiempo de ver a Natasha de pie, de espaldas a ella, mostrándole los tirantes sueltos del vestido, dejando la mayor parte de su espalda y sus piernas al descubierto.

-¿Me ayudas a abrocharlo?- le pidió esta, mirándola por encima del hombro, buscando un poco de ayuda.

Pero Stephanie sintió como todo su rostro y su cuerpo explotaban en una bola de calor al verla de semejante manera, sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas al mirarla.

Natasha también debió de notarlo, ya que le dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿En qué te has puesto a pensar al verme, pervertida?- le dijo.

-¡Yo no soy eso!- exclamó esta, sintiendo como rápidamente la vergüenza sustituía a todo lo demás.-Eres tú la que ha salido sin avisar.

-Ven- le dijo Natasha, cogiendo su mano y conduciéndola dentro del probador.-Sigamos hablando de esto en algún lugar más privado.

La ventaja de ser dos chicas era que nadie se extrañaba si entraban juntas de aquel modo. Pero, de haber visto el color rojo fosforescente que teñía el rostro de Stephanie, habrían entendido con rapidez que allí pasaba algo más que una ayuda entre amigas.

 **Fin del capitulo 10**

 **Pues nada. Un capitulo más al canto. Con esto ya hemos llegado a los dos dígitos y, como me viene ocurriendo de un tiempo a esta parte, tengo ideas de cosas que quiero hacer en el futuro de la historia, pero no tengo un final claro y definitivo, de esos que dices ``cuando llegue aquí, echo el cierre´´. No, no hay nada de eso por ahora, amigos.**

 **Como ocurre con ``You are my destiny´´ o ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´, escribo sobre la marcha, viendo a ver que sale, esperando no aburrir a nadie. Pero como la historia StarkQuill y esta lleguen a los 40 capítulos como la de You, me tendré que pegar un tiro. No sé que leches me pasa últimamente que escribo y escribo y escribo, como si me hubieran dado cuerda.**

 **Es que me veo llegando a los 40 con esas historias y llegando a los 80 o los 100 con la de You are my destiny. Que hay gente que dice que no se les ha hecho muy largo o que no tienen la impresión de haber leido tanto, cosa que personalmente agradezco, pero tengo que ir aprendiendo ya donde se va a tener que poner el broche final.**

 **Algunos os quejáis de eso y decís que podría estar escribiendo de forma infinita (con ``Después de una guerra´´ muchos me lo decían también), pero ninguna historia dura eternamente. Incluso ```La Historia Interminable´´ llegaba a su final antes o después. Porque yo recuerdo pensar, decepcionada, que para ser una ``historia interminable´´ no se me había hecho muy largo.**

 **Dios. Lo recuerdo porque nos lo mandaron a leer en el colegio y pocos días después pusieron la película en la televisión y yo emocionada, en plan ``¡Yo me estoy leyendo ese libro!´´. Al parecer, cuando era niña no concebía el hecho de que se hicieran películas de libros.**

 **En fin…..¿por qué estaba diciendo esto? ¿Véis? Ya me he vuelto a ir de lo que estaba diciendo. Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Por eso temo alargar demasiado las historias. Temo que, por no tener un final claro, acabe desvariando y poniendo cosas que no tengan ningún sentido o que no encajen con la personalidad de los personajes o cualquier otro desastre que estropee todos los demás capítulos.**

 **No me quiero emparanoiar con este tema, pero es justo lo que me está pasando, ¿no? Suele ocurrir.**

 **Bueno…..como creo que os he vuelto a soltar otra de mis movidas mentales, será mejor que me vaya despidiendo de una vez antes de que siga desvariando aun más. Así que, como siempre, Marvelitos míos, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que estáis ahí, a mi lado, acompañándome en esta nueva historia Stony que tengo entre manos.**

 **Si supierais todas las ideas que tengo para hacer sobre Stony, de verdad fliparíais. Incluso por mi cabeza ronda una historia algo más cruda de lo que suele ser normal en mi sobre un Steve Rogers de Hydra y un Tony Stark que no puede evitar ir hacia él, incluso sabiendo que es de los malos.**

 **Pero no os pondré la miel en la boca aun. Por el momento, lo único Stony que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo es esta historia, la de You are my destiny y una titulada ``Manada´´, donde, podréis haber podido deducir, son hombres-lobo. Pero sin embarazos. Ya sé que hay gente que les gusta ese rollo de los tíos embarazados. Pero aquí a la servidora eso lo ve como genéticamente imposible. A parte de que el hombre no tiene dichos órganos, no cuenta con espacio para albergar al bebé ni la capacidad para hacerle hueco, así como sus caderas tampoco son lo bastante anchas como para poder expulsarlo cuando tenga que salir. En fin…que por una serie de cosas, conmigo no vais a ver eso. ¿Pueden adoptar niños? ¡Claro! ¿Pueden tenerlo ellos? NO**

 **Y hablando de lobos…..¡Este finde voy a ver Logan! ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! Para cuando lleguéis a leer este capitulo, ya la habré visto más que de sobra, así que, aquellos que también la hayan visto, comentadme que os pareció. Hugh Jackman fue mi primer amor desde que le vi en X-men y he visto todas sus películas. Ese hombre me encanta y más le vale a su mujer cuidarlo muuuuy bien.**

 **En fin…..ummmm. Lo que decía ¿Qué decía? Sí, que este finde toca cine. Porque el sábado voy a ver Logan, pero el viernes por la tarde voy con mi cuñada, su hermana y su sobrina a ver ``La Bella y la Bestia´´.**

 **Sale Luke Evans (aunque haciendo de malo) y ese hombre también me gusta. Aunque no he seguido tanto su filmografía. Además, aunque os resulte difícil de creer, no había visto nunca la película. Mis padres me compraron el Rey león y la Sirenita, pero los demás clásicos nada. Aladin la vi en casa de mi cuñada porque me la puso ella, pero no he visto la Cenicienta, ni la Bella Durmiente, ni la Bella y la Bestia. Blancanieves la vi porque hace unos años la compraron pirata para que la viera y me hizo tener cuestiones que solo Disney me podía resolver. Como por ejemplo; después de que Blancanieves despierta por el beso del príncipe, ¿a qué castillo se van a vivir? Osea, Blancanieves es una princesa y tiene un reino, pero el Príncipe tiene otro. ¿Cómo se organizan? ¿Viven en un castillo seis meses y luego se cambian?**

 **Esto es lo que pasa cuando ves esas películas de mayor por primera vez.**

 **Como creo que ahora mismo os acabo de soltar un señor rollazo, pero con mayúsculas, será mejor que os deje con el capitulo de una buena vez y cierre el pico ya. Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo y ya seguiremos hablando al final.**

 **CAPITULO 11**

… **.**

Cuando Stephanie se vió dentro de un espacio tan pequeño con Natasha, el calor que había estado llameando por su cuerpo solo se intensificó, haciendo que volviera la cabeza hacía otro lado mientras trataba de hacerle un nudo rápido a esta para que el vestido quedara en su lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó la joven Stark, girándose hacía ella dentro del pequeño espacio, mostrándole el ajustado vestido.

Como ya había supuesto, le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, dejando gran parte de la espalda al aire y tenía un escote importante, pero tampoco podía decir que le quedara mal.

De cierta manera, Natasha se veía bastante sensual con él.

-Te queda bien- le respondió Stephanie, sintiendo que el rostro le iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿Solo bien? Yo pensaba que ibas a tener algo mejor que decirme- comentó esta, echándose un vistazo en el espejo del lugar.-Yo creo que me queda bastante bien.

-No irás a la fiesta así, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Stephanie, sintiendo como su fantasía podía acabar convirtiéndose en realidad.

Natasha volvió la vista hacía ella y, al ver la expresión en su cara, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa acudiera a su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estás temiendo algo si acudo de esta manera a la fiesta?- le dijo, colocando los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de esta, viendo como aquel rostro parecía sonrojarse más por momentos.

-Seguro que todos los ojos estarían sobre tí si aparecieras de esa manera- afirmó la joven Rogers, mirando a otro lado.

Pero Natasha no permitió que mantuviera la mirada alejada de ella. Sujetando su barbilla con una mano, la hizo girar la cabeza, hasta que los ojos increíblemente azules de esta se clavaron en los suyos, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Stephanie se estremeciera.

-¿Qué esperas que acaba pasando aquí dentro, cap?- le susurró Natasha habiendo notado aquel pequeño estremecimiento sin ningún problema.

-Na...nada. No estoy esperando nada- susurró Stephanie a su vez, viéndose obligada a mantenerle la mirada a Natasha.

Pero volvió a sacudirla un estremecimiento cuando vio la sonrisa de medio lado que esta le dirigió.

-Mentirosa- murmuró a su vez.

Natasha se inclinó hacía ella, con la clara intención de besarla, pero, claro, con la diferencia de altura, si ella no se agachaba, esta no podía llegar a sus labios.

La joven Stark esperó, sabiendo que Stephanie sabía que no podía acercarse más por ella misma, así que permaneció así, mirándola, esperando a que esta se decidiera a acercarse.

El corazón de la joven Rogers latía con fuerza en su pecho, como si fuera una fuerza de demolición, pensando abrir un agujero en su pecho. Y, de nuevo, sin poder resistirse a aquella morena que tenía ante ella, se agachó, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba, y acabaron besándose.

Pudo sentir la sonrisa en los labios de Natasha cuando ella rompió la distancia que había entre ellas, pero rápidamente esta desapareció cuando la morena alzó su mano hasta colocarla sobre la mejilla de esta, sujetándola para que no se apartara.

Stephanie corcoveó contra la pared del probador, sintiendo como la excitación del momento aumentaba. Por ella, Natasha tuvo que pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo, procurando que se quedara quieta contra ella, suspirando en el interior de su boca cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron apoyadas la una contra la otra.

Las dos sabían que no deberían estar haciéndolo en un lugar publico como ese, pero, ¿cómo poder resistirse, cuando había sido la propia Natasha la que la había llevado allí dentro de la mano?

Stephanie rodeó el cuello de esta con los brazos, queriéndola lo más cerca posible de ella, sintiendo como su corazón parecía hincharse y crecer dentro de su pecho cuando podía tenerla así de cerca, necesitándola así de cerca.

Natasha, por su parte, estaba llevando su mano libre a la pierna de Stephanie, subiendo por esta, agradeciendo que la joven se hubiera decantado por llevar una falda ese día.

-Natasha- jadeó esta, cuando la sintió tan cerca de su centro, alzando la cabeza, necesitando más aire del que había allí dentro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No era esto lo que estabas esperando?- le susurró la joven Stark junto a la piel sensible de su cuello, notando como esta empezaba a regalarle una serie de besos que la hicieron estremecerse de arriba a bajo.

Los brazos en torno al cuello de Natasha se apretaron aún más, como si ella fuera un salvavidas en medio de aquella tempestad que se estaba despertando.

-Eres tan dulce- le dijo la morena, contemplando el rostro deliciosamente sonrojado de esta.-No podía soltarte aunque quisiera.

Stephanie soltó un pequeño gemido ante esas palabras.

O, tal vez, se debió a que la mano de Natasha estaba sobre su ropa interior en aquellos momentos, acariciándola, haciendo que el calor que había estado sintiendo se transformara en melaza caliente por sus venas, aumentando todo los demás.

Natasha solo pudo observarla mientras la acariciaba, observando aquella belleza que tenía ante sí, sin creerse realmente que tuviera el privilegio de tocarla el placer, viendo como Stephanie reaccionaba abiertamente a sus caricias.

Esta jadeó de nuevo, pareciendo incapaz de silenciare, por lo que la joven Stark tuvo que inclinarse todo lo posible hacía su oído.

-No gimas tan alto o cualquiera podría oírnos. ¿Acaso quieres que la dependienta se entera de lo que estamos haciendo?

Aquello hizo que esta abriera los ojos, dándose cuenta que todo lo que las separaba del mundo exterior era una simple cortina. Pero aquel hecho, sabía que había gente al otro lado, solo pareció esperar más su sangre, haciendo que los estremecimientos de placer la recorrieran de arriba a bajo sin control.

-Serás traviesa- le susurró Natasha, notando perfectamente lo que sus palabras habían probado.-¿Te has excitado al pensar que hay gente fuera?

-No...no...Yo no...-murmuró Stephanie.

Pero las caricias de Natasha la dejaban rápidamente sin aire.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- le preguntó esta, depositando pequeños besos en el escote de la camiseta que esta le dejaba.

Stephanie odió brevemente a esta por jugar con ella de aquella forma, sabiendo que la tenía a su completa merced. Así que, como vergüenza, recordando que esta no era la única que tenía derecho atacar, llevó una de sus propias manos al interior del vestido de Natasha, llegando a su propio centro sin ningún impedimento, haciendo que esta soltara un jadeo demasiado audible, ya que no se había esperado para nada ese movimiento.

-¿Chicas, qué estáis haciendo ahí dentro?- les preguntó Sam, sonando como si las estuviera regañando, sabiendo la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

-Stephanie me ha pillado el pelo con el nudo del vestido- les dijo Natasha, obligándose a apartarse del cuerpo de Stephanie en el acto.

Esta parecía costarle trabajo respirar y su rostro, con una piel tan clara, dejaba a la vista demasiado su vergüenza, así que fue Natasha la que abrió la cortina y salió, mostrándoles el vestido a las dos chicas que esperaban fuera.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué os parece si me llevo este?- les preguntó, dando una vuelta para que pudieran verla bien.

-Creo que quieres que a la directora Danvers le da un infarto al verte- le dijo Samanta al instante, observando el vestido de arriba a bajo.-¿Acaso quieres pasarte castigada toda tu estancia en la academia?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? El vestido es precioso.

-Y revelador- le dijo Bucky.

-Esta fiesta no es para lucirnos. Es para que los profesores comprueben como sabemos movernos en ese tipo de eventos. Llamar la atención de alguien es lo menos importante- le dijo Sam.

-Venga ya- se quejó Natasha.-Vivís aisladas del mundo exterior los 364 días restantes del año, teniendo solo un día para poder atraer la atención de alguien. No me ireís a decir que las chicas no están interesadas en eso.

-Sí y no- comentó Bucky, siempre tan explicita ella.

-Es cierto que la mayoría de las chicas esperan con emoción este día para llamar la atención de algún chico- le aclaró Sam.-Pero la señorita Danvers no permitirá que se vaya de cualquier manera. Antes de empezar la fiesta, echa un vistazo a todas las chicas para asegurarse de que ninguna vaya fuera de lugar.

-Así que esta amarga hasta ese día- comentó Natasha con malestar.-Quién diría que solo parece estar en el colegio para amargar a las chicas.

-La señorita Danvers no es tan mala como la pintas- le dijo Stephanie, emergiendo en ese momento del probador, con la calma algo más restaurada.-Lo que pasa es que vuestros caracteres chocan todo el tiempo.

-Eso es muy posible- comentó Natasha.

-La cuestión es que no puedes ir así. Tienes que seguir buscando el vestido- le dijo Sam.

-Tengo la impresión que nada de lo que yo elija pasaría por el detector de esa mujer- les dijo la joven Stark, frunciendo el ceño.

A ella le había encantado ese vestido. Aunque no pudiera a ponerse en la dichosa fiesta de la academia, pensaba comprarlo. Después de todo, no era muy diferente a otros vestidos que había usado anteriormente.

Y estaba totalmente segura de que tenía razón con lo que había dicho. Nada que ella dijera llevar en esa fiesta sería del agrado de la señorita Danvers. Y era imposible que lo fuera ya que sus gustos con muy diferentes.

-¿No sería mejor que eligiéramos algo por ella?- les preguntó Stephanie a sus dos amigas, haciendo que estas se volvieran a mirarla.

-Creo que será lo mejor sí- comentó Sam, haciendo que las tres empezaron a pulular por la tienda, buscando un vestido adecuado, mientras Natasha permanecía ante el probador, viendo como estas iban recolectando vestidos aquí y allá.

La dueña de la tienda solo las observaba hacer desde detrás del mostrador, asegurándose de que no destrozaran nada, pero sin querer meterse en medio de sus compras. Era como si la gente del pueblo las dejaran hacer con tal de vender algo.

Al cabo de un rato, las tres chicas se acercaron a ella y, con una serie de vestidos, se los tendieron a Natasha, para que entrara en el probador y vieron cual era el que le quedaba mejor.

-¿De verdad se supone que tengo que probarme todo esto?- les dijo esta, viendo la montaña de ropa que le esperaba.

-Sí. Y ya puedes darte prisa. Tenemos que ir a comer antes de ir al cine- le indicó Sam.

Natasha, a regañadientes, viendo como las tres chicas le indicaban que se metiera en el probador, hizo lo que estas querían, quitándose el vestido negro e iniciando todo un desfile de vestidos, todos demasiado recatados para el gusto de esta.

-No sabía que tenía que ir de monja a la fiesta- comentó Natasha, saliendo del probador con un vestido beigse que le tapaba hasta el cuello. Y era tan entallado que solo podía caminar dando pasitos cortos.

-Vaya. Desde luego ese vestido no es para ti- comentó Sam, pareciendo horrorizada cuando la vio salir con aquella pinta.-¿Quién a elegido ese vestido?- preguntó.

En el acto, Bucky alzó la mano.

-Pensé que estábamos buscando vestidos que le gustaran a la señorita Danvers- comentó la joven restando importancia aquello.

-Desde luego, ese vestido le gustaría- comentó Stephanie, con una sonrisilla en los labios, viendo como lucía Natasha de aquella manera.

-¿Esto te parece muy gracioso?- le preguntó la muchacha.

-Mucho- afirmó esta, ya sin ocultarla.-No sabía que podías lucir de esa manera.

-De acuerdo. Se acabó la sesión de circo. Bucky, no me probaré ningún vestido más que hayas elegido tú- le dijo.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a saber?- le dijo esta a su vez.-Te dimos todos los vestidos juntos, así que es imposible saber quién eligió cuál.

Aquello dejó a esta paralizada por un momento, como si no hubiera caído en ese detalle, pero Sam dio unas sonoras palmadas.

-Basta. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Sigamos probando cosas. Y Bucky, tú también deberías estar probándote algo. Tú tampoco tienes un vestido que ponerte.

La joven castaña asintió y, colocándose de cara a la tienda, hizo un nuevo barrido entre los vestidos, casi como si fuera un robot y hubiera entrado a modo automático, cogiendo un vestido aquí o allá de cada percha, colocandolo sobre sus brazos.

Natasha se la quedó mirando un instante, preguntándose si esta realmente era humano o si solo lo fingí, pero las manos de Stephanie sobre sus hombros la hicieron volver la vista hacía esta.

-Tienes que seguir buscando- le indicó la joven rubia, empujándola suavemente hacía el probador, viendo como la joven Stark parecía moverse como un pingüino hacía allí.-Sigue probándote cosas y daremos con el adecuado.

-¡Tiene que ser bastante cómodo para ti que te manden el vestido!- se quejó Natasha, desde dentro del probador, haciendo un nuevo cambio de ropa.

Como siguiera mucho más allí, no sabría qué se había probado o que no, donde estaba la ropa con la que ella había llegado o siquiera cual era su nombre, mareada ya de todo aquello.

-Tengo la impresión de que vamos a pasarnos aquí todo el día- comentó Samanta, cruzada de brazos como estaba, mirando a su alrededor, mientras Stephanie no podía ocultar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios al escuchar a Natasha.

-Bueno...tampoco es que tengamos algo mejor que hacer- comentó la joven Rogers.

-Eso lo dices porque estás viendo a tu novia probándose vestidos- le susurró esta a su vez, lo suficientemente bajo para que la dueña de la tienda no las pudiera escuchar.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Stephanie ante esas palabras fue prácticamente inmediato. Volviéndose hacía su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué?- le espetó esta, al ver que la miraba de aquella manera.-¿Acaso es que es mentira?- le dijo.

-Bueno...no, pero...

-¡Ajá!- le dijo esta.-Así que ya no es que seáis solo pareja, si no que admitís ser novias. ¿Tan en serio vais?- le preguntó Sam.

-Yo...bueno...supongo que sí.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- preguntó Natasha, saliendo del probador, viendo el sonrojo que teñía por entero el rostro de Stephanie.

-Nada- le dijo Sam.-Solo manteníamos una conversación intima de amigas.

Natasha entrecerró los ojos, mirándolas con desconfianza, pero Bucky salió al mismo tiempo de otro probador, luciendo un vestido verde con una gran falda, lo suficientemente grande como para que recordara a los vestidos antiguos.

-Guau- dijo Natasha nada más verla, más por la impresión que le había causado verla aparecer de aquella manera más que porque le gustara el vestido.

No sabía que los gustos de Bucky fueran por el lado Disney.

-¡Bucky, pareces una princesa!- exclamó, pareciendo emocionada al verla.

¿En serio le había gustado verla vestida de ese modo?

Samanta parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, mirando hacía esta, con una mano delante de los labios, como si buscara algo que decir, pero le faltara el aire para ello.

-La señorita Danvers ya ha aceptado otros vestidos de este estilo- comentó la muchacha, como si no notara los diferentes sentimientos que había despertado al aparecer de esa manera.-Creo que aceptaría este.

-Y...¿no te parece, tal vez, un poquito excesivo?- comentó Sam, tratando de hablar con el mayor tacto posible.

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó la castaña, echándose un vistazo.-A lo mejor si que la falda es un poco demasiado grande para pasar por las puertas.

-Pero, mientras que a ti te guste- le dijo Stephanie.

En el acto, Bucky alzó los ojos hacía ella.

-No, si a mi no me gusta- les dijo a las presentes.

-Entonces, ¿para qué te lo pruebas?- le preguntó Natasha, sin conseguir comprender como funcionaba la mene de aquella chicas.

-Porque solo he elegido los vestidos que le gustarían a la señorita Danvers. A mí no me gustan los vestidos- comentó esta sin más, como si fuera de lo más obvio.

Natasha no supo muy bien qué decirle a eso.

-Anda. Vuelve a entrar en el probador y cambiate- le dijo Samanta.-Yo te ayudaré a buscar un vestido que te quede bien.

Y así se dividieron en dos equipos, tratando de cumplir aquella misión mientras el mediodía se cernía sobre ellas.

 **Fin del capitulo 11**

 **Bueno, gente, aquí estamos con un capitulo más de estas chicas. Si tengo que admitir algo, cuando me imaginé a Bucky con el vestido, no pudo evitar reírme. Es que me la imaginé saliendo del probador con ese enorme vestido y todas mirándola alucinadas, y me dio por reírme.**

 **Los vestidos de princesitas quedan muy bien para una foto o para los dibujos, pero, en la vida real, si hubiera que moverse con uno de esos puesto, seguro que tendríamos más de un accidente. El bajo del vestido nos haría difícil caminar. Y eso sin contar cómo tendríamos que hacer las cosas si es que quisiéramos ir al baño. Eso sí que sería toda una aventura.**

 **En fin. En esta ocasión no tengo mucho más que decir, la verdad. Donde vivo esta lloviendo y hace un frío anormal para estar en primavera. Este tiempo me hace estar un poco proff, lo que me hace pensar si no seré algo meteorópatica o algo por el estilo, así que no estoy en mis plenas facultades para recordar si tenía que deciros algo más en este capitulo concreto. Mejor pasemos al siguiente porque vienen cosas inesperadas.**

 **Y no os voy a revelar nada a ese respecto hasta que lo vayáis a leer.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa las buenas a todos los Marvelitos que estáis acompañándome en esta historia, incluso aunque sepa que sois bastante pocos, empezando con energía porque, sin energía, no somos nada.**

 **En este día, si echo un vistazo por la ventana, solo veo un día gris, anunciando agua y pasando frío, ya que han bajado las temperaturas. En Murcia al menos, que es donde yo vivo. Así que, en un día como este, ¿qué mejor que ponerme a escribir sobre nuestras dos chicas favoritas? ¡Claro que sí!**

 **Sin embargo, aunque recordamos como fue el capitulo anterior, como jugaron en el cambiador, lo que supuso estar buscando un vestido para Natasha, incluso con el extraño gusto de Bucky de por medio, recomiendo que en este capitulo, por favor, cojáis una caja de pañuelos y los tengáis a mano mientras seguís leyendo.**

 **No, no os voy a decir en este punto qué es lo que pasa. No voy a especificar si hay una muerte o ha ocurrido una desgracia. Eso solo lo vais a descubrir leyendo, ya que, si no, hacer el capitulo no tendría ningún sentido.**

 **Solo puedo deciros que, no sé porqué pero, tanto en esta historia como con el capitulo 56 de You are my Destiny me he puesto muy Dark. Es posible que por causa de haber estado escribiendo ese capitulo justamente antes que este es que mi subconsciente ha ido llevando la historia hacia esa dirección. En serio, ni yo me había dado cuenta de la que había liado hasta que me he parado un momento, he visto lo que estaba haciendo y he pensado ``La he cagado´´.**

 **Mira. Sería un buen epitafio para mi lápida.**

 **Pero no más follón. Seguramente, ahora mismo, los que estéis leyendo esto, estaréis temiendo lo que sea que penséis que he hecho, así que será mejor que os deje con el capitulo ya para que lo podáis describir. Diría que lo disfrutarais, pero viendo el anunciado que os he hecho, no tendría mucho sentido, ¿verdad? Así que solo os diré que lo leáis y que hablaremos al final. En los comentarios podréis dejarme vuestras amenazas de muerte. Gracias.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

… **..**

Tras pasar más tiempo en la tienda, Natasha afirmó haber encontrado un vestido lo suficientemente adecuado como para que la directora Danvers no le pusiera ningún impedimento. Sin embargo, cuando Stephanie le pidió verlo, esta se negó.

-¿Y dónde quedaría la sorpresa si permitiera eso?- le dijo la morena dedicándole una sonrisa.-Tendrás que verlo el día de la fiesta, como todos los demás.

Sam por su parte, también ayudó a Bucky a encontrar algo que pudiera usar, alejándose lo suficiente de los vestidos de princesitas de cuento, para alivio de todas.

-¡Ahora que hemos terminado con esto vamos a comer!- exclamó Samanta, cuando volvieron a salir a la calle.

Había unos cuantos vecinos pululando por aquí y por allá que les dirigieron unas cuantas miradas, pero parecían estar bastante acostumbrados a que las chicas del internado quisieran soltarse el pelo en el pueblo, ya que no tardaron en volver a sus cosas.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?- preguntó Natasha.

Ella apenas conocía aquel lugar. Solo había visto unas cuantas calles con las chicas.

-¿Qué os parece el Clarie´s? Está frente al cine y sus hamburguesas están buenísimas- afirmó Stephanie.

Dedicándole una mirada, Natasha aún no lograba entender como aquella condenada lograba estar tan delgada. La había visto comer y como dejaba los platos limpios. Y aún así...

Prefirió no dedicarle a mirar el cuerpo de esta en esos momentos. No era un buen momento cuando estaban en la calle. Ya volverían a su habitación y podría disfruta de ella tanto como quisiera.

Bucky asintió, anunciando que estaba de acuerdo con la rubia, así que todo el grupo se dirigió hacía allí mientras las chicas seguían mostrándole a Natasha donde estaba un poco todo.

Cuando entraron en el local que Rogers había sugerido, un pequeño local que parecía tener bastantes años a sus espaldas, pero estaba bien cuidado, los dueños del local, un matrimonio ya mayor, saludó a las chicas y ellas, tras unas sonrisas, se dirigieron hacía la mesa que había en una esquina, frente al ventanal, desde donde podían observar el pequeño cine con el que contaba aquel lugar.

-Venís mucho por aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó Natasha.

-Ya había dicho que sus hamburguesas están buenísimas- le dijo Stephanie, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Después de todo, ellas se habían sentado una frente a la otra, al igual que Sam y Bucky.

-Y tampoco es que hayas demasiado lugares a los que ir- añadió Samanta, sentada junto a la rubia.-Este pueblo es muy pequeño y solo hay tres locales de este tipo.

-Lo sorprendente es que haya tres- comentó Bucky a su vez, sentado junto a Natasha.

La mujer no tardó en acercarse con menús en la manos, pero las chicas solo le dijeron que les sirvieron lo de siempre, incluyendo una hamburguesa más a la lista.

-Ya verás. Te ha encantar- afirmó Stephanie, cogiendo la mano de esta por encima de la mesa.

-Deberíais llevar cuidado con esas cosas- les comentó Sam cuando las vio, señalando sus manos.

En el acto, Stephanie le soltó.

-Las chicas siempre son muy cariñosas entre ellas. A nadie le extrañará que nos cojamos de la mano- replicó Natasha.

-La gente normal quizá no, pero tenéis que recordar que Johanna está constantemente sobre Stephanie. Y cualquier cosa que ella pueda aprovechar en vuestra cuenta, creedme, lo usará.

-Empieza a resultarme muy pesada esa chica- se quejó la morena.-¿Seguro que no hace todo eso porque en el fondo le gusta Stephanie y le molesta que otras estén cerca de ella?

-En su momento, lo pensamos- afirmó Bucky, dando un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

-Bucky- la regañó la rubia.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Sam.-Es cierto que lo llegamos a pensar, pero nunca ha hecho un intento de tocar a Stephanie más allá que para pegarle, así que tampoco estamos muy seguras de ese teoría.

-Es posible que se obligue a reprimirse todo el tiempo y por eso la ataque constantemente, porque ella misma no consiga tener paz- sugirió Natasha.

-No me está gustando nada esta conversación- afirmó la rubia.

-Seguro que no. A mi tampoco me gusta hablar de eso- comentó Bucky.

-¿Por qué tiene siempre ese séquito con ella?- preguntó la morena.

Cuando ella había llegado, ya tenía aquellas descerebradas con ella.

-Johanna hizo cosas por ellas en el pasado y, desde entonces, la siguen a todas partes- les dijo Sam.-No recuerdo exactamente qué fue, pero no sé yo si fue como para tener toda una de servidumbre en sus manos.

En ese momento, llegó la mujer con las hamburguesas. Eran unas pequeñas montañas gigantes, repletas de carne, queso, beicon, lechuga y Natasha juraría que llevaba hasta un huevo frito, con un buen montón de patatas a un lado.

-¿Se supone que hay que comerse todo esto?- preguntó, sintiéndose llena solo con mirarlo.

-¿No se te hace la boca agua solo con pensarlo?- le dijo Stephanie.

-Más que eso, me da empacho. ¿Alguien he traído sal de frutas? Voy a necesitarlo si me como todo esto.

-Te aseguro que no será para tanto cuando empieces a comer- afirmó Sam.

Después de eso, se hizo un silencio entre ellas mientras las chicas empezaron a comer. Natasha tuvo que admitir que estaba delicioso, aunque era bastante pringoso y sintiera el colesterol corriéndole por las venas.

Si aquellas chicas comían de aquella morena, no le extrañaba que les gustara tanto el deporte. Era imposible llevar una vida sana cuando se metían en el cuerpo unas comidas como aquellas.

Para cuando logró terminarse la hamburguesa, ellas ya habían acabado de comer.

-¿Dónde se supone que lo habéis metido?- les exigió saber.-¿Cómo lo hacéis? Yo siento el estómago a punto de estallar.

-Eso es porque no estás acostumbrada a comer de verdad- le dijo Sam, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Bueno...era posible que tuviera razón. Después de todo, en las reuniones sociales y eventos a los que ella y su familia acudían no eran muy dados a poner grandes cantidades de comida. Y, cuando estaba en casa, se centraba más en sus proyectos que en comer. Jarvis solía siempre llevarle un sandwiches o algo así para que no muriera por malnutrición, pero nada más.

-Tengo la impresión de que no podré levantarme de la mesa- comentó, apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Si aún falta el postre- le dijo Stephanie.

-Y tenemos que comprar palomitas en el cine- afirmó Bucky.

-Os prometo que, como sigáis hablando de comida en este momento, echaré sobre esta mesa todo lo que me he comido.

-¿Y bien, chicas? ¿Alguna quiere tarta de chocolate con coco? Acabamos de terminarla- les preguntó la mujer acercándose a la mesa con una sonrisa.

Natasha tuvo que controlar una arcada.

… **...**

Para cuando entraron al cine, vieron que no eran las únicas chicas de los dormitorios que habían pensado pasar el rato viendo una película que no fuera uno de los clásicos que Carol Danvers se empeñaba que vieran.

Solo se saludaron con algunas, con aquellas con las que coincidían en clase, pero ocuparon sus asientos y trataron de disfrutar de aquello.

-Esto es más grande lo que creía que sería- comentó Natasha, inclinándose sobre el oído de Stephanie, que se había sentado a su lado.

-Que sea un pueblo pequeño no significa que no tenga cosas buenas.

Y tuvo que darle la razón en eso. La película estuvo bien, pasaron un buen rato, habían comido estupendamente y habían hecho unas cuantas compras. En resumen, había sido un día bastante completo.

Para cuando fueron a tomar el autobús de vuelta, estaba anocheciendo y todas se sentían bastante satisfechas.

-Por pequeñas cosas como esta s que podéis aguantar esa academia, ¿verdad?- les dijo Natasha a las presentes.

Las tres chicas, que estaban calculando cuanto quedaba para que pasara el autobús volvieron la cabeza hacía ella.

-Sigo diciéndote que no es un lugar tan malo como crees- le dijo Stephanie.

-Aunque la directora Danvers es bastante estricta- comentó Sam.

-Pero es así porque se crió entre militares y tuvo una vida militar- la defendió Rogers.-Fue la mejor de su promoción, por encima de los hombres, y tiene unas cuantas medallas al valor.

-Quién diría que le tienes admiración a esa mujer- comentó Natasha.

Y la joven miró hacía ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Realmente es eso?

-En la academia militar es una celebridad. Hasta mi padre y sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos con ella. No muchas mujeres logran crear ese efecto.

-Y, a pesar de la gloria, deja todo eso de lado para venir a un colegio de chicas para disciplinarlas y, seguramente, para captarla para su querido servicio militar, ¿no es así?- comentó Natasha.

-Es lógico que quiera que más mujeres acudan a la llamada de su país- le respondió esta.-Si más mujeres como ella aparecieran, la visión de la mujer en el ejercito sería mucho mejor.

-Oh, Dios mío- murmuró la morena.-Ya te está captando, ¿verdad? Quiere que, cuando acabes los estudios, entres en el ejercito.

-¿Y qué habría de malo en eso'- le soltó Stephanie a su vez.-Sam y Bucky también piensan ingresar.

-Yo siempre he querido estar en el ejercito de aire- le dijo Samanta cuando volvió los ojos hacía ella.

-Y a mí se me da muy bien pelear- añadió Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ese internado es una puta secta. Os están lavando el cerebro- les dijo Natasha, señalándolas con el dedo.

-Nadie está lavando el cerebro a nadie- le dijo Stephanie, luciendo algo molesta con el tema.-Si ingresamos en el ejercito es solo por nuestra propia decisión.

-Una decisión que Danvers se ha encargado de ir introduciendo en vuestras cabezas poco a poco. Dios. Está encargándose de llevar a su terreno a las chicas que quiere.

-Creo que estás sacando las cosas de contexto- comentó Sam.

-Solo es un trabajo. Como otro cualquiera- le dijo Bucky.

-Pero, en este trabajo, podéis acabar participando en una guerra, tener que matar a alguien o a saber qué más. ¿Siquiera os habíais planteado eso? ¿Seriáis capaces de matar?

-Natasha, ya basta- le dijo Stephanie.-Deja este tema.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no os veis capaces de responder a la pregunta o porque seriáis capaces de hacerlo?

-Una guerra no es un juego. No se acaba tu jornada laboral a una hora determinada, coges tus cosas y te vas. Están en juego las libertades de tu país, la gente inocente a la que debes proteger y tus compañeros, que quieres mantener a tu lado. Sí, mataría si alguien amenazara todo eso, porque ellos estarían dispuesto a matarnos a nosotros.

Natasha abrió la boca, tratando de buscar algo con lo que responder a Stephanie, pero se vio incapaz.

Para ella, la guerra siempre había sido algo innecesario, una perdida de incontables vidas cuando las cosas podían resolverse de otro modo y un medio por el que su padre ganaba muchos millones al año. Industrias Stark tenía una línea armamentística que ella siempre había odiado, pero en la que había pensado en perfeccionar.

Si creaba las máquinas y la tecnología necesaria, no tendría que haber más cuerpos en el suelo. Las máquinas se encargarían de ello.

-Tú te ves como una pieza en una partida muy grande- le dijo Natasha a Stephanie.-Pero yo os veo como piezas que no habría que perderse y que podrían ser reemplazadas por otras.

-¿Hablas de usar máquinas en lugar de personas?- le preguntó esta.-Las guerras las crean las personas. ¿De qué servirán unas máquinas en medio de todo eso? ¿Cuando tiene que dejar de peleas? ¿Se llevarían a inocentes por delante, de cruzarse en su camino, porque solo estaría en su programación hacerlo?

Sam y Bucky habían tratado de meterse en aquella conversación y pararla, pero, en realidad, no sabían cómo hacerlo.

Pensaban como Stephanie, sabiendo que hacía falta gente, pero entendían el punto de Natasha, queriendo evitar la pérdida de vidas humanas.

Ni siquiera sabían cómo era que habían llegado a un tema como aquel.

-Con las programaciones adecuadas, las máquinas sabrían a quién herir y a quién ayudar- afirmó Natasha.

-Y, entonces, todo el campo de batalla sería como un videojuego, ¿verdad? Gente detrás de unas pantallas, destrozando máquinas y nada más, no entendiendo la verdadera importancia de porqué están luchando, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo llevas todo a ese contexto? ¿Por qué das por sentado que si no están con un arma en las manos y en el campo de batalla, no sabrían lo que es una guerra real? ¿Acaso es que no te inquietas cuando tu padre se va a algún lugar?

-Claro que sí, por eso mismo lo digo. Hombres como él han estado arriesgando sus vidas durante años para mantenernos a todos a salvo. Y, ahora, quieres que los dejemos a un lado, que olvidemos su sacrificio y los sustituyamos por máquinas.

-¡Yo no he dicho nunca que olvidemos a alguien!- gritó Natasha, perdiendo los estribos.-¡¿Por qué demonios no dejas de sacar todo lo que digo de contexto?!

-¡Porque parece justamente lo que estás diciendo!- le gritó Stephanie a su vez, encarándose con esta.-¡Crees que una máquina es capaz de sustituir a una persona!

-¡Cuando la vida de esa persona podría estar en peligro, desde luego!

-¡Pero esa persona se ha ofrecido voluntariamente para ello! ¡Se ha entrenado durante años de manera incansable para estar listo para ayudar a su país! ¡Y apareces tú queriendo poner máquinas en su lugar!

-¡¿Así que tenemos que seguir dejando que la gente muera para que tú te quedes tranquila?! ¡¿Es eso lo que dices?!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- le soltó Stephanie, encarándose con esta.

Natasha empezó a encararse a su vez, así que Sam y Bucky tuvieron que acabar intercediendo.

-¡Basta!- exclamó Sam, parando a Rogers.-¡¿No veis lo que estáis haciendo?!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ves perfectamente como esta chica está más loca que una cabra!- gritó Natasha, mientras Bucky trataba de mantenerla quieta, sin que se acercara más a Stephanie.

-Por el amor de Dios. Recordad lo que sois- les dijo Sam.-¿Acaso lo habéis olvidado?

-Tal vez fuimos demasiado rápido- dijo la rubia, mirando fijamente a Natasha, haciendo que esta se envarara al entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-Tal vez lo hicimos.

-Pues tal vez tendríamos que olvidarnos de eso. Está claro que somos muy diferentes.

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca.

¿En serio? ¿Estaban cortando en ese momento? Bucky le dirigió una mirada de pánico a Samanta, sin saber como parar aquello. Y la joven no veía una solución pacifica a esa situación.

-Estáis hablando en caliente. Dejad de decir cosas de las que os podáis arrepentir- les pidió.

-Oh, no. No nos vamos a arrepentir- dijo Natasha.-Están más que claros nuestros puntos de vista. Es bueno que hayamos visto como eramos realmente antes de que las cosas fueran a más.

-Pues sí. Es lo mejor- añadió Stephanie.

En ese momento, llegó el autobús, haciendo que las chicas se subiera, dando por sentado que las cosas acabarían ahí. Pero, tras comenzar a subir, vieron como Natasha se negaba a sentarse a su lado y se dirigía hacía la parte de atrás del autobús, ante la mirada de Stephanie, que no pudo evitar seguirla hasta que los ojos de esta dieron con los suyos.

En el acto, esta se giró y se concentró en mirar el asiento de enfrente.

-¿De verdad que vais a terminar de esta manera?- le preguntó Sam, vuelta hacía ella en su asiento.

-Ya has visto que nuestras opiniones son muy diferentes.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Hay muchas personas en el mundo que tienen opiniones muy diferentes y, aún así, se casan y tienen vidas felices. Se suponía que vosotras os queríais. Ibais a vivir eso.

Stephanie frunció los labios pero no comentó nada a eso. No tenía nada que decir. Estaba claro que, por un momento, ambas habían parecido dos piezas que estaban predeterminadas a encajar, pero, tras ver cuál era la opinión de Natasha respecto al ejercito y que la gente participara activamente en conflictos, quedaba claro que había un muro entre ellas.

-Os habéis encendido muy deprisa- le dijo Bucky.-En frío, no parecerá tan grave.

-Lo dudo- respondió.-En frío o en caliente. Ella sigue menospreciando el esfuerzo de la gente.

-No ha hecho eso- le dijo Sam.-Lo único que ha dicho es que habría que buscar un modo para reducir la pérdida de personas.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo con ella?

-¿Y tú no? ¿No quieres que se reduzcan los muertos? No estoy de acuerdo en sustituir personas con máquinas, pero sí en buscar otras maneras.

-Por eso digo que habéis hablado en caliente- añadió Bucky.-No habéis pensado en lo que habéis dicho.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?- le sugirió Sam.

-No tengo nada que hablar con ella- les dijo Stephanie, volviendo la cara hacía la ventanilla.

-¿Te recuerdo que eres delegada de clase? Tu obligación, o una de ellas, es resolver los conflictos entre los alumnos. Resuelve el conflicto.

-No quiero hablar con ella ahora.

Estaba demasiado enfadada como para eso.

-De acuerdo. Ahora no- dijo Sam.-Pero hacelo en cuanto lleguéis a vuestro cuarto. No os vayáis a dormir enfadas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque entonces la pelota solo se irá haciendo más grande y os costará mucho más resolver esto- le dijo Bucky.

Permanecieron el resto del camino en silencio, cada una de las presentes sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, reflexionando sobre lo que había ocurrido y porqué. No fue un viaje tranquilo. El silencio que había allí dentro era pesado, asfixiantes, como si alguien se sentara sobre los pulmones de la otra persona.

Por eso fue un alivio cuando llegaron a la academia, se bajaron del autobús y notaron el aire fresco.

-Nos vemos más tarde en la cena, ¿no?- les dijo Sam, mientras ella y Bucky se dirigían a su cuarto.

-Sí, por supuesto- afirmó Stephanie.

Pero Natasha simplemente había echado a andar hacía la habitación. Stephanie caminó tras ella todo el tiempo, sintiendo de nuevo el silencio asfixiante y, para cuando llegaron a su cuarto, supo que Sam y Bucky tenían razón y que tenían que hablar.

-Oye, Natasha, lo que ha pasado antes...-murmuró, viendo como esta metía las bolsas de lo que había comprado en su armario.

No se volvió hacía ella ni le confirmó que la estuviera escuchando.

-¿Te importaría darte la vuelta y hablar conmigo?- le pidió, sujetándola del brazo.

Pero esta se liberó de un tirón y le dedicó una mala mirada.

-Tenía entendido que lo que teníamos se había acabado.

-¿Y eso significa que no podemos hablar?

-Eso significa que me importa muy poco lo que tengas que decir.

Y, dejando a Stephanie paralizada, Natasha se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

 **Fin del capitulo 12**

 **Sí, lo sé. Soy un monstruo horrible y cruel por haber hecho que las chicas se peleen de esta manera y que, además, parezca que lo suyo no tiene solución. Opinan cosas muy diferentes en algo que será prácticamente el centro de sus vidas adultas, así que parece que hay un abismo insuperable entre ellas.**

 **Cuando me di cuenta del camino que estaba tomando este capitulo, de verdad que me asusté yo misma porque...¿cómo iba a arreglar esto, si cada una tenía su propia opinión al respecto y ambas pensaban que tenían la razón? No sé de donde surgió el conflicto o siquiera porque mi subconsciente, que me jugó una mala pasada mientras escribía, decidió meter algo como esto.**

 **Y encima ha sido todo como muy rotundo, como si no hubiera nada que hacer, como si los lazos que hubieran surgido entre ellas hubieran sido cortados de un tajo brusco. En serio que no sé que leches a pasado aquí.**

 **Si queréis llamarme para maldecirme un poco o amenazarme de muerte por haber hecho esto, mi número es 63547312489 y...No, no es mi teléfono real. Me gusta demasiado estar viva como para que busquéis modos de asesinarme, gracias.**

 **Pero trataré de arreglar este lío enorme que se ha armado, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que puedo hacer, en este punto concreto, para arreglar todo esto. Pero haré algo. Si no, ya no habría más fanfic y en mi mente aún hay muchas cosas nadando que necesitan ser contadas. Las cosas entre ellas no pueden acabarse de esta manera.**

 **Así que dejaré de hablar de una condenada vez y me pondré a seguir escribiendo, Marvelitos míos. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo, a ver si yo doy con la tecla adecuada para solucionar este pedazo de marrón. Hasta entonces.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Y, pues nada, aquí seguimos, Marvelitos, recordando los fatídicos sucesos que ocurrieron en el capitulo anterior, en como Stephanie y Natasha, iniciándolo todo con una inocente charla, en apariencia, habían acabado con su relación, enfadadas y sin querer hablarse.**

 **Stephanie había querido tratar de solucionar aquel enredo que se había creado en un momento, hablar con Natasha de lo que había ocurrido cuando su cabeza había logrado enfriarse un poco, pero la joven Stark tenía mucho más carácter y, cuando se enfadaba, no era alguien fácil de apaciguar, sobretodo si había oído de labios de la joven rubia que había acabado su relación.**

 **Eso, quieras que no, duele en el corazón y en el orgullo. Así que esta había salido de la habitación, dejándola hablando sola, pues no quería escucharla, y nuestra joven Rogers no había podido hacer nada para pararla.**

 **Como podemos apreciar, el ambiente esta cargado y calentito. No recomiendo que nadie se les acerque con una cerilla o volaran todos por los aires, como si fueran pólvora o algo así. ¿Entendéis ahora porqué os recomendé que cogierais pañuelos al inicio del capitulo anterior?**

 **Esperemos que no os tengan que hacer falta en este porque, la verdad, aún no tengo del todo claro lo que voy a escribir ni lo que va a pasar. He creado un conflicto demasiado profundo en sus formas de ser como para que pueda resolverse de forma sencilla o rápida. Maldita la hora en que mi mente se activo y decidió usar mi mano para escribir.**

 **Acompañadme, si es que aún confiáis en mí y os atrevéis, a continuar con esta triste historia, esperando que todo lo malo pase. O, al menos, si no pasa, que las cosas se enfríen un poco. O que lleguen a hablar, al menos. Si ninguna de las dos habla con la otra, decidme a mi como demonios se supone que van a arreglar todo esto.**

 **Será mejor que os deje ya con el capitulo, para averiguar si me odiaréis ya del todo o aún podéis dejar vuestras esperanzas en mi. Diría que disfrutarais, pero no esta el horno como para bollos, así que solo leed y hablamos luego.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

… **...**

Después de ver como Natasha salía de la habitación de aquella manera, Stephanie empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho, haciendo que se sentara sobre su cama, y notó antes de saberlo, que estaban llorando, sintiendo las cálidas gotas cayendo por sus mejillas.

¿De verdad se había acabado todo de aquella manera? ¿Tan rápido? Se habían consumido tan rápido como una vela.

Stephanie no pudo dejar de llorar por mucho que lo intentó. Después de todo, ¿no había pensado ella misma, después de tener aquella conversación-discusión con Natasha que no eran compatibles? Stark no valoraba el trabajo que ella quería realizar. Era imposible estar de alguien que pensara de ese modo. Pero, sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía eso, de que su cabeza le enumeraba todas las razones de porqué era mejor que las cosas acabaran, la opresión en el pecho solo parecía crecer por momentos.

A penas fue consciente de la llamada a la puerta, un buen rato después, hasta que vio la cabeza de Sam asomarse al interior del cuarto, buscándola con la mirada.

-No habéis ido a cenar y nos hemos...-murmuró.

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase cuando vio que estaba llorando.

-Pero, ¿qué coño...? ¡¿Por qué estás llorando?!- exclamó Sam, entrando en el cuarto, seguida de cerca por Bucky, que parecía haber estado tras ella.

-Natasha no ha querido hablar conmigo- fue lo único que consiguió decir entre sollozos.

Sam dejó salir un suspiro, acuchillada como se había colocado ante esta, y ella y Bucky se dedicaron una mirada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer en este punto.

Cualquier comentario que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento sonaba a un gran ``ya te lo dije´´. Y no era eso lo que necesitaba Stephanie en ese momento.

Bucky le ofreció un pañuelo, que esta tomó rápidamente, pero ninguna de las dos amigas comentó nada. Ambas se sentaron a cada lado de Rogers, Bucky se apoyó en ella y trataron de ser solo un apoyo silencioso.

Se habían calentado demasiado y Natasha tenía demasiado temperamento. Tal vez no debería haber intentado hablar con ella aquella noche. Tal vez había sido forzar demasiado las cosas para un día que había acabado resultando ser demasiado largo.

-Toma- le dijo Bucky a esta, sacando una barrita de a saber donde.-Tienes que comer. No has cenado.

-No quiero comer nada- le dijo Stephanie a su vez, limpiándose la nariz.

-Stephanie, lo quemas todo muy rápido. No puedes permitirte no comer. Podría darte algo- le dijo Sam.

Esta le dirigió una mirada, pero acabó tomando la barrita con una mano, dejándola en su regazo.

-¿Sabes a donde ha ido Natasha?- le preguntó Samanta.-No ha aparecido por el comedor.

-No lo sé. Solo ha salido de aquí corriendo porque no ha querido hablar conmigo.

-Tal vez debería ir a ver donde está- dijo Bucky.-Aunque sea para asegurarnos de que está bien.

-Sí, anda. Ve. Al menos, si sabemos donde está será una preocupación menos- le dijo Sam.

Y, poniéndose rápidamente en pie, Bucky fue a dedicarse a esa tarea.

… **...**

Natasha ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía cuando había salido de aquella manera del cuarto. Estaba cabreada, irritada, dolida y cientos de cosas más, que habían estado bullendo como un cazo de agua en el fuego en su interior.

Ni siquiera había llegado a cambiarse. Fue Stephanie la que había dicho que su relación estaba acabada y, de repente, ¿esta quería hablar? ¿Es que acaso no había hablado ya más que suficiente?

Acabó sentándose debajo de los múltiples árboles que había por la escuela, pasándose una mano por el pelo para tratar de tranquilizarse. Aunque eso resultara algo imposible.

Las palabras de Stephanie se le habían clavado demasiado hondo para que se pudiera sacar las espinas.

Golpeó el suelo con el puño, tratando de descargar la rabia que la recorría y, en cierta forma, la frustración, ya que sabía que todo aquello podría convertirse en un veneno que la quemaría por dentro. Pero, tras golpear el suelo, lo único que consiguió fue que le doliera la mano a parte del propio corazón.

Encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, trató de detener las lágrimas que le subieron a los ojos. Pero aquellas condenadas aun eran más duras que ella y empezaron a manar sin ningún tipo de control.

Menos mal que estaba lo bastante oscuro para que nadie la viera allí.

Lo que más le dolía de aquello era que realmente había sentido una conexión especial con Stephanie, algo más profundo de lo que había sentido en toda su vida, algo que la había hecho creer que había encontrado a esa persona especial, esa que muchos habían afirmado haber encontrado y que Natasha siempre había observado con reticencia y cierta envidia.

Pero estaba claro que no era así. ¿Cómo iba a ser Stephanie su persona especial cuando el mero hecho de nombrar el ejercito había conseguido que tuvieran una pelea tan grande? Estaba claro que eran demasiado diferentes. Tal vez era mejor realmente que se hubieran separado en ese momento, cuando aun llevaban poco, a que aquel infierno se hubiera desatado cuando su relación hubiera estado más consolidada.

Pero, a pesar de que su cabeza le decía eso, las lágrimas que manaban de ella solo se hicieron más amargas.

Bucky la encontró allí no mucho después, pero no se acercó. A parte de que por el hecho de que no quería meterse en el momento de esta, porque tampoco sabía bien qué decirle en esa situación.

Ella nunca había tenido que resolver un conflicto como ese y tampoco era como si hubiera sido muy dada a las palabras.

Contempló a esta en el suelo, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera servir para dar ánimos en medio de una situación como aquella, cualquier cosa, pero estaba bastante bloqueada.

Además, tenía la impresión de que no sería muy bien recibida si se le aparecía en ese momento.

Así que simplemente permaneció allí, entre las sombras, velando por ella, como le había dicho a Stephanie que haría, asegurándose de que esta estuviera bien. O, al menos, todo lo que bien que podía estar en esa situación.

La hora de la cena hacia mucho que había acabado y también la sesión de cine de la señorita Danvers, así que no había nadie por los alrededores. Las chicas estarías todas en sus cuartos, preparándose para una nueva jornada al día siguiente.

O, al menos, Bucky creyó que no habría nadie.

Echando un vistazo a las sombras, se dio cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando a Natasha.

Esta habría creído que, entre las sombras de los árboles, no sería visible, que estas la ocultarían lo necesario, pero llevaba una chaqueta blanca y, con la poca luz de la noche que había alrededor, casi refulgía en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?- le preguntó una voz a Natasha.

Esta alzó la vista en el acto, sorprendida porque alguien la hubiera encontrado, observando como la señorita Jennifer, la profesora de gimnasia, se agachaba a su lado.

-¿No puedo estar aquí fuera?- le preguntó la pequeña morena, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas lo más rápido posible para que esta no las viera.

Aunque no le sirvió de mucho. Jennifer la vio hacer ese gesto y supo que estaba llorando.

-No es que no puedas, pero a Carol no le gusta que las chicas estén levantadas tan tarde.

-¿Me vas a delatar a la señorita Danvers?

-No si me explicas porqué estás sola aquí fuera.

Natasha le dedicó una mirada un tanto desconfiada, pero Jennifer le sonreía con su característica amabilidad.

-¿Quiere sonsacarme lo que pasa?

-¿Sonsacarte? No, esa palabra es muy fea. Solo quiero que te desahogues.

-Es lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ha llegado.

-¿Te has peleado con alguien?- le preguntó la mujer.

-¿Por qué cree eso?

-Bueno…..que te hubieras peleado con alguien explicaría que estuvieras aquí llorando.

Natasha estuvo a punto de negar que lo hubiera hecho, pero la profesora lo había visto. ¿Para qué negarlo?

-Solo he tenido una discusión.

-¿Con quién?

-Con mi compañera de cuarto.

-¿Con Stephanie? Me cuesta creer que alguien pudiera pelearse con ella más allá de Johanna.

-¿Sabe lo de Joahnna?- preguntó esta, volviendo la cabeza hacia Jennifer.

-Todo el mundo sabe lo de Joahnna. Lleva tras Stephanie prácticamente desde que llegó aquí.

-Entonces…..¿por qué no la para nadie?

-Porque la mayoría de las veces solo hablan. ¿Tenemos que detenerlas cada vez que se pongan a hablar?-. Jennifer se detuvo un momento y volvió la cabeza hacia ella.-Para haber discutido con Stephanie, aun la defiendes.

-Será la costumbre- murmuró Natasha, encogiéndose de hombros, restando importancia a eso.

Jennifer no pudo evitar sonreír brevemente.

-¿Sabes? No sé qué habrá pasado entre vosotras dos, pero no creo que sea algo que vosotras dos no podáis resolver.

-Eso es porque no sabe porqué hemos discutido.

-¿Y qué tal si me lo cuentas?

Natasha le dedicó una mirada, pero Jennifer parecía realmente interesada en lo que tuviera que decir. No parecía como si quisiera juzgarla. Solo escuchar para que ella pudiera desahogarse.

-Solo si usted me cuenta primero qué hacia aquí fuera a estas horas- le dijo la joven.

-¿No es obvio?- le dijo la profesora, abriendo los brazos para que pudiera ver su ropa deportiva.-He salido a correr.

-¿A estás horas?

-¿Qué mejor hora que después de comer y antes de irse a la cama?

-Pero mañana tenemos clase a primera hora.

-Bueno….el ejercicio es bueno a cualquier hora. Ahora, no desvíes más la conversación y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

¿Realmente se lo iba a decir? Ni ella misma estaba muy segura de lo que había ocurrido.

-Stephanie y yo empezamos a hablar del ejercito- empezó a contarle.-Y le dijo que, con Industrias Stark, me gustaría ayudar a las defensas para que las personas no tuvieran que salir heridas.

-Entiendo- comentó Jennifer.-Y eso no le sentó nada bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Natasha, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella.

-Porque Carol es igual. No quiere oír ni hablar de poner a máquinas en lugar de personas. Considera que las decisiones que puede tener una persona en diferentes situaciones no se puede comparar con lo que podría hacer una máquina.

-Pero lo que no entendió es que no quería sustituir a nadie. Solo quería ayudar.

Jennifer reflexionó bien sus palabras antes de seguir hablando.

-Mira. La gente como Carol o Stephanie considera que no hay nadie mejor que una persona en ese tipo de situaciones. Incluso aunque no fuera con esa intención, tus palabras sonaron a que las personas eran sustituibles.

-¡Pero no quería decir eso!- exclamó Natasha.

-Lo sé, cielo. Pero es un tema delicado en el ejército. Ya ha habido más de una persona que ha acudido a ellos con ideas de sustituir a personas por máquinas y es un tema que les duele demasiado. El padre de Stephanie estuvo a punto de ser sustituido y Carol ha visto como han desaparecido compañeros suyos debido a ello.

Aquello dejó a natasha algo sorprendida.

-No…..no sabía nada de eso.

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo lo ibas a saber? No estás relacionada con esos temas.

-Entonces, ¿quiere decir que he sido cruel al decirle esas cosas a Stephanie?

-No, cariño. Tú no sabías lo que estaba ocurriendo y pensabas en ideas para poder ayudar a la gente. Solo habéis tenido un pequeño choque con ese tema. Pero no es algo que no se pueda solucionar.

-No sé como- murmuró Natasha, apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

-Puede ser mejor que no toquéis el tema esta noche y mañana, con más calma, habléis de porqué ha surgido esto. Pero tienes que ir a tu habitación. No puedes pasarte la noche aquí fuera.

-Pues no me parece una mala idea- comentó la joven morena.-Podría acampar aquí fuera sin ningún problema.

-No digas tonterías- le dijo Jennifer.-Sería una muy mala profesora si permitiera que eso ocurriera. Vamos, ponte en pie. Te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

Natasha observó la mano que este le ofrecía. Pero, tras pensar en quedarse un poco más allí, se dijo que la profesora no lo permitiría, así que, tomó aquella mano y se levantó.

-De verdad, para ser tan genio como muchos dicen que eres, es raro que no sepas resolver este tipo de conflictos.

-Eso es porque nunca he tenido que resolver algo como esto.

-Entonces….¿cómo has podido sobrevivir en sociedad todo este tiempo?

-Por lo general, todo el mundo actúa diferente conmigo cuando saben que soy una Stark, así que permanecía lejos de la gente para que no me molestaran- le dijo.

-Vaya- comentó Jennifer, sorprendida.-Entonces, la gente se le olvida que ``Stark´´ es solo un apellido.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- le preguntó Natasha, volviendo el rostro hacia ella.

-Verás…..aunque tu familia sea muy conocida, tú no eres solo un apellido, si no mucho más. Si la gente no es capaz de ver eso, no me extraña que te mantuvieras alejada.

-Stephanie veía más allá de eso- murmuró la joven.

Jennifer volvió la vista hacia esta, pero no comentó nada a aquello.

No era la primera ni la última pelea que vería entre las chicas dentro de la academia. Aquellos edificios estaban llenos de adolescentes y todas ellas creían tener razón en lo que pensaran. Era normal que, de vez en cuando, hubiera algún tipo de conflicto. Y era el deber de las profesoras arreglarlo y ayudarlas.

-Ya hemos llegado- comentó la mujer cuando ambas se colocaron antes la puerta del cuarto.

Natasha asintió, pero no se movió. Miraba la puerta como si temiera lo que fuera a encontrarse al otro lado o como si esperara que esta fuera mágica y fuera a abrirse sola.

-¿Qué tal si llamo yo?- se ofreció Jennifer.

-buena idea- comentó la morena, aun sin moverse.

Dando unos suaves golpes en la puerta, esperó a oír el permiso de Stephanie antes de abrir.

La joven estaba en camisón, pero estaba sentada en su escritorio, como si fuera incapaz de dormir.

Estaba claro que aquella discusión les había afectado a las dos.

-Creo que te traigo a una personita perdida- le dijo a la joven, abriendo más la puerta para dejar espacio a Natasha.

Stephanie se puso en pie, pero no dijo nada mientras la veía entrar.

-Creo que yo ya he acabado mi misión aquí- les dijo a las chicas.-Resolved lo que tengáis que resolver.

Y cerró la puerta, dejándolas solas.

Natasha se quedó de pie, junto a la puerta, sin saber bien qué hacer. Y a Stephanie pareció ocurrirle otro tanto de lo mismo, al lado de su escritorio, observando a esta.

-Yo….-murmuró Tasha.

-¿Sí?- le dijo Steph, animándola a que hablara.

-Yo…..voy a ir a cambiarme- dijo, dirigiéndose a su armario, cogiendo su camisón y saliendo hacia el baño.

Stephanie quiso decirle algo, cualquier cosa que ayudara a resolver lo que se había creado allí, pero no le salió nada antes de que esta cerrara de nuevo la puerta.

Parecía bastante imposible que las cosas se solucionaran en una sola noche.

 **Fin del capitulo 13**

 **Sí, la cosa está algo difícil entre estas chicas. Las dos tienen sus puntos de razón y sus puntos de error, así que es como si acabara de hacer mi propia versión de la Civil War.**

 **No, es coña. Sé como os afectó a todos los fans esa película. Y yo aun alucino con ese comic. Me lo compré para mi cumpleaños el año pasado, si no recuerdo mal, en edición deluxe, con tapa dura y todos los números, con sus comentarios de los creadores y demás.**

 **Está genial. Con ese empecé mi colección de cómics. El que no encuentro por ningún lado fue el de Vengadores Desunidos, que es el último que me falta para terminar el evento de Civil War y lo que le rodea.**

 **Tengo ese y el de Invasión Secreta y Dinastía de M, todo en versión deluxe. Y el de Lobezno, el Viejo Logan. Pero eso fue porque el dibujante es el mismo que Civil War, así que es impresionante, y la historia es increíble. A pesar de todo lo trágico, es magnifico. No sé si me sé explicar.**

 **Lo que sé es que me he vuelto a desviar del tema que me ocupaba, como suele ser normal en mi. No sé ya que voy a hacer con mi cabeza despistada, la verdad.**

 **Centrándonos en lo que nos ocupa, tendremos que ver con el tiempo si este problema entre Stephanie y Natasha se acaba resolviendo o cada una empezará a andar por su propio camino.**

 **Sé que estoy siendo una cabrona al dejar eso en el aire, ya que no sería lo que os esperaríais encontrar cuando comenzarais a leer esta historia, pero es lo que hay. Yo tampoco sabía que acabaría armando una bronca tan grande entre ellas. No entraba en mis planes.**

 **Así que, antes de que estéis pensando en venir a mi casa para lincharme y demás, será mejor que me despida ya. Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, manteneos sanos y espero veros a todos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos que se estén comiendo las uñas en estos momentos, esperando a ver como es que se resolverá el conflicto que se ha creado, a lo tonto, entre Natasha y Stephanie.**

 **De verdad que ni siquiera era mi intención que discutieran cuando empecé a hacer ese capitulo, pero se ve que Musa se apoderó de mí o algo así, porque fijaos lo que acabé escribiendo y en el lío en el que acabé metiéndome yo sola. Está claro que un ser del mal me hizo escribir eso.**

 **Y esa no puede ser otra más que Musa. No se ha estado manifestando demasiado en los últimos tiempos, pero es posible que esté trabajando desde las sombras, haciéndome creer que no es ella quién lo está haciendo.**

 **Me estoy escuchando escribir esto y sueno a psicópata o algo así. O como si tuviera personalidad múltiple o de verdad creyera que hay otra persona dentro de mí. Como se nota que hace poco que me he visto la película de ``Múltiple´´, protagonizada por el Profesor Charles Xavier.**

 **En realidad, os la recomiendo. Ya me pareció buena en los anuncios, pero, después de verla, puedo deciros que es aun mejor. Pero seguro que, por habérosla pintado tan bien aquí, luego no pensáis lo mismo cuando la veáis.**

 **Al menos, a mi me pasa eso cuando mi cuñada me pinta muy bien una película o serie. Como ella también vive mucho las cosas, cuando le gusta algo, le gusta mucho y me lo acaba pintando pero tan bien que, cuando lo llego a ver, me parece una mierda comparado a como le pareció a mi cuñada en su cabeza.**

 **¿Os pasa a vosotros lo mismo cuando algo os gusta mucho? ¿Lo ponéis tan bien a la gente que, al final, os regañan por no ser lo que les habíais prometido? Ya me diréis si alguien se ha molestado en leer la introducción antes de empezar a leer el capítulo.**

 **Y hablando del capítulo…..¿no sería mejor que empezara a hablaros de él ya? Creo que ya va siendo hora.**

 **Bueno….si podemos hacer un poquito de memoria, podréis recordar que la profesora de gimnasia, la señorita Jennifer, había acompañado a Natasha hasta su cuarto, pero, a pesar de que las dos chicas se había quedado a solas allí, ninguna se había decidido a hablar.**

 **Así fue como se quedó la situación. Como veis, todo súper feliz. Pues bien. Ahora tenemos que continuar para comprobar si las cosas siguen estando tan tensas como entonces. Aunque esperemos que no, porque, si no, muchas de las cosas que tengo planeadas hacer para el futuro no podría hacerlas.**

 **Y creedme. Son cosas preciosas, cosas que en mi imaginación me encantaron y me dije ``esto tienes que hacerlo sí o sí´´.**

 **Acompañadme en esta historia y veremos a donde nos llevan las cosas. Disfrutad del capitulo y ya seguiremos hablando más tarde.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

…

Fue una noche intranquila la que pasaron ambas.

A pesar de que las dos parecían tener deseos por hablar del tema, ninguna pareció echarle valor suficiente como para ello.

La charla que Natasha había mantenido con la señorita Jennifer le había venido muy bien para aclarar un poco su cabeza y Stephanie había comprendido que se había pasado con las palabras que le había dedicado a esta, cortando su relación en un momento en el que ambas se habían calentado demasiado.

Sin embargo, el hecho de dar el primer paso para rectificar eso parecía ser bastante más duro para ambas de lo que había llegado a pensar,.

Con los nervios, Natasha no llegó a cerrar los ojos hasta bien entrada la madrugada y, para cuando salió el sol, Stephanie ya se había levantado y había salido del cuarto.

Mientras la pequeña de los Stark iba hacia el comedor, esperando echarse algo sencillo al estómago, se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, aquella era la primera vez que estaba sola desde que había llegado a la academia.

Y podría decir, sin miedo a equivocarse, de que no le gustaba esa sensación.

El comedor, como siempre a esas horas de la mañana, estaba a rebosar de actividad, con las charlas de las chicas llenando aquel amplio espacio y haciendo que esta se sintiera un tanto abrumada.

A lo mejor, por no desayunar un día, tampoco ocurría nada malo.

-¡Ey! ¡Buenos días!- le dijo Samanta, apareciendo tras ella y colocándole un brazos en torno a los hombros cuando ella había comenzado a retroceder.-¿Estás tú sola? ¿Ya te ibas?

-No tngo mucha hambre- fue todo lo que llegó a pronunciar.

-¡Venga ya! Hay clase con la señorita Jennifer. Es imposible que vayas a su clase con el estómago vacío y no te acabe dando algo.

Y, sin que ella tuviera ni voz ni voto, Sam la empujó hacia el comedor.

-¡Chicas, mirad a quién me he encontrado en la puerta!- exclamó cuando la obligó a acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraban ya Stephanie y Bucky.

Esta primera le dirigió una mirada, pero, rápidamente, volvió esta hacia la mesa.

-Siéntate- le pidió Samanta, obligándola a ocupar la silla vacía que había al lado de la joven rubia.-Yo me encargo de traer algo para que desayunemos las dos. Vosotras permaneced aquí y hablad un poco.

Pero lo único que no hubo en aquella mesa fue una conversación.

Bucky, devorando sus cereales, no hablaba y solo las miraba a una y a otra.

-Bue…buenos días- acabó por decantarse Natasha.

Antes o después, alguien tenía que hablar o alguien acabaría chocando con el muro de tensión que las rodeaba.

-Buenos días- le dijo Stephanie a su vez, pero sin mirarla.

Era incomodo permanecer en aquel mismo espacio y no saber bien cómo comportarse. El único sonido que había en aquella mesa era el ruido que estaba haciendo Bucky mientras comía.

-Te….has levantado temprano- volvió a decir Natasha.

De las dos, siempre había sido ella la más echada hacia delante. ¿Qué mejor momento que ese para seguir demostrándolo?

-Sí. Es que…..no podía dormir.

-Podrías haberme llamado.

-Me aseguré de que tu despertador estaba encendido. Salí demasiado temprano a dar una vuelta.

¡¿Qué clase de conversación forzosa era aquella?!

Natasha miró hacia Bucky, tratando de que esta dijera algo, pero ella seguía comiendo sus cereales y mirándolas a ambas como si aquello fuera alguna clase de espectáculo.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- llegó preguntando Sam, llevando una bandeja con sus desayunos.

Fue un alivio que alguien más se uniera a la conversación.

-De que Stephanie se levantó temprano esta mañana- le dijo la morena.

-Bueno….eso es normal en ella. En su casa siempre se han levantado temprano.

-Eso era debido a los trabajos de mi padre- comentó la joven rubia.

-Yo no me he metido con eso- le dijo Sam.-Solo he dicho que es lo que hacíais.

-Mis padres son un poco al revés. Tienden más a una vida nocturna con todos los eventos y las fiestas- comentó Natasha.

-Así que tú estarás acostumbrada a acostarte tarde- le dijo Wilson.

-Bueno….las niñeras y Jarvis trataban de que me fuera pronto a la cama, pero sí.

-Parecéis la noche y el día- señaló Bucky.

¿En serio había sido necesario que hiciera una puntualización como esa?

-¡Vaya! Dentro de poco empezará la clase- comentó Sam, tratando de cambiar de tema.-¿Preparadas para iniciar la semana?

-Preferiría que me cortaran las piernas- le dijo Natasha.

-Siempre estoy preparada- afirmó Stephanie.

Ambas chicas se miraron, ya que habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Pero enseguida apartaron los ojos de la otra.

-Sabéis que tenéis que resolver esa tonta discusión que tuvisteis ayer, ¿verdad?- les dijo Sam.

Las dos volvieron la vista hacia esta y luego se miraron de nuevo la una a la otra.

Estaba claro que tenían que hablar, pero, aunque Sam y Bucky conocieran sus circunstancias, hablar de ello en el comedor era un poco…..

-Las dos queréis solucionarlo. Hacedlo y ya- les señaló Bucky.

Como siempre, mujer de pocas palabras, pero iba directa al grano.

-Yo no quería decir que las personas fueran prescindibles- comentó Natasha, con la vista en su desayuno.

Stephanie volvió la cabeza hacia ella y luego miró a sus amigas, que la animaron a que ella también dijera algo.

-Y yo no quería que discutiéramos del modo en el que lo hicimos. Debí saber que querías solo ayudar y no ponerme así.

La vista de Sam y Bucky acabó sobre Natasha, como si aquello fuera un partido de tenis.

-No esperaba que las cosas se calentaran tanto. Y, cuando dijiste que todo se había terminado…..

-Lamento muchísimo haberte dicho eso- le dijo Stephanie al instante, volviéndose hacia ella.-Me calenté demasiado. No es la primera vez que he tenido que hablar sobre eso y pagué todas las veces contigo. Yo no quería que nada se acabara, pero….

-Yo debí dejar de hablar del tema cuando noté que te molestaba tanto. Aunque yo no opine igual que tú respecto al ejército, no significa que deba imponer mi opinión a nadie.

-Las dos nos equivocamos muchísimo y no supimos cuando parar.

-Y nos pusisteis a nosotras nerviosas. Que no se os olvide eso- añadió Sam, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa.

-Pensábamos que lo vuestro había acabado- les dijo Bucky.

-Lamento que os hubiéramos asustado- se disculpó Stephanie.

-Más os vale. Porque quiero ver como termináis de arreglar esto.

-No hay mucho más que decir- les soltó Natasha.

-Las dos estamos arrepentidas de nuestro comportamiento- dijo Steph.

-Y, a pesar de que tenemos modos diferentes de pensar, no nos da derecho a criticar a nadie.

-Entonces….¿lo habéis arreglado?- les preguntó Bucky.

Ambas chicas se miraron.

-Yo creo que sí, ¿no?- le preguntó Natasha.

-Yo creo que también. Cometimos un error. No debería volver a pasar.

-Entonces….¿nuestra relación….?- comentó la morena.

No había sido ella la que había dado esta por finalizada. Quería oír de labios de la propia Stephanie que todo se había arreglado.

-Todo está bien- afirmó esta.-Al menos, por mi parte. De verdad que no quería decirte eso, pero, cuando vi lo que ambas pensabamos sobre ese tema….

-Tranquila. Si no lo hubieras dicho tú, seguramente lo habría acabado diciendo yo. Acabamos buscando formas de herir a la otra y eso fue lo que salió.

Stephanie asintió, pero, sintiéndose aliviada, se inclinó sobre Natasha y le dio un abrazo.

-Oh. Vale. Bien. Si quieres hacer esto en público….-comentó la morena.

-No pasa nada- le dijo Sam.-Aquí las chicas se abrazan cada dos por tres y nadie se pone a pensar lo que no es.

-De verdad que lamento lo que te dije- le soltó Rogers, aún abrazándola.-Debimos saber cuando nos pasamos de la raya y habernos detenido.

-Si hubiéramos sabido eso, no seríamos adolescentes. Somos más hormonas que personas ahora mismo- afirmó Natasha, devolviéndole el abrazo a esta.

Stephanie asintió, pero no podía cansarse del alivio que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

La angustia por la discusión que habían mantenido había estado atenazando su corazón, haciéndolo poco a poco más pequeño, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que ni siquiera había estado respirando de un modo normal hasta ese momento.

A Natasha le estaba pasando otro tanto de lo mismo.

Como única heredera del imperio Stark, eso de equivocarse y saber pedir perdón nunca había entrado demasiado en lo que había sido su educación. Se había criado viendo a su padre siendo un empresario despiadado y a su madre junto a él, tratando de suavizar todo cuanto hacia.

Si alguna vez había cometido errores, nadie se lo había comentado ni le había enseñado a disculparse.

Incluso cuando discutía con su padre, su madre solo había tratado de mediar, poniendo algo de pasa, sabiendo que ambos eran demasiado cabezotas para que dieran su brazo a torcer.

Tendría que haberle pedido a Jarvis que le enseñara a solucionar problemas como aquellos. Seguro que el viejo mayordomo hubiera sido un maestro excelente para esa materia.

-Vaya. ¿Habéis solucionado lo que fuera que ocurría entre vosotras?- comentó la señorita Jennifer, que se había acercado a ambas mientras seguían abrazadas.-Eso sería un alivio.

-Sí, acabamos de solucionarlo- afirmó Steph.

-Genial, genial. Eso significa que tendréis mucha energía para mi clase, ¿verdad'

-Dime que no nos va a obligar a correr de nuevo- le pidió Natasha.

La mañana no había empezado especialmente bien, pero había empezado a arreglarse. ¿Por qué quería aquella mujer que empezara a ir hacia abajo de nuevo?

-Siempre hay que correr- le indicó Stephanie a la morena.-Es parte del entrenamiento.

-Pero puedes respirar tranquila- le indicó Jennifer.-Hoy tenía pensado que jugarais algún partido.

-¿Nos va a poner a jugar al fútbol?- se quejó Natasha.

-No. Más bien estaba pensando en baloncesto.

-Hacia tiempo que no jugábamos- comentó Sam, pareciendo contenta con eso, como las otras dos chicas de la mesa.

Natasha no entendió a qué venía la emoción. Solo era baloncesto, un partido en una academia para mujeres que no tendría ninguna relevancia más allá de allí.

-Os veré en la pista en un rato, ¿vale?- les dijo Jennifer.-Aún tengo que preparar las cosas.

Y así fue como se despidió y salió de allí.

-Me encanta la profesora Jennifer- comentó Sam.-Es tan simpática.

-Si ella fuera la directora de la academia, otro gallo nos cantaría- comentó Natasha.

-Le ofrecieron ese puesto- le dijo Stephanie, animándose a comer un poco más de su desayuno.

En realidad, a penas había tocado este, ya que tenía el estómago cerrado cuando había llegado al comedor. Pero, tras arreglar sus problemas con Natasha….

-¿Cómo?- comentó la morena.-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Pues antes de que la señorita Danvers lo fuera- le dijo Steph, como si aquello fuera de lo más obvio.-Como su primo llevaba la academia Banner, pensaron que ella sería una buena opción para esta. Pero ella rechazó ese puesto a favor de Danvers.

-Vaya- murmuró Natasha.-Claramente se equivocó.

-A la señorita Jennifer solo le gusta el deporte y el orden- le dijo Sam.-Y sabe tratar con la gente. Pero ser la directora de este centro es mucho trabajo y ella no quería semejante responsabilidad encima.

-Supongo que eso solo supuso mala suerte para nosotras, ¿no?- comentó la morena.

Si la señorita Jennifer hubiera acabado siendo la directora de aquel lugar, solo imaginaba todo lleno de luz y color, con televisiones donde pudieran ver los programas que más quisieran. Los castigos no serían tan duros y, estaba convencida, que la señorita Jennifer no echaría a las chisas si llegaba a descubrir que alguna de ellas estaban juntas.

¡Ese lugar hubiera acabado siendo un paraíso!

-Seguramente también rechazó el puesto porque sabía que no era lo bastante dura para ello- comentó Stephanie.-Aquí llegan algunas chicas a las que sus padres quieren que aprendan disciplina. La señorita Jennifer tal vez no hubiera sido capaz de imponerse tan duramente. Sobretodo con las chicas guerreras.

-¿Eso lo dices por mí?- le preguntó Natasha.

-¿Qué? No. Tú a penas dista problemas- le contestó la rubia.

-Aquí ha habido chicas que hasta han mordido- le comentó Sam.

-¿Mordido? ¿Cómo si fueran….perros?

-Sí. A una de ellas le tuvieron que expulsar cuando se metió en una pelea y casi le arrancó a una compañera la mejilla de un mordisco- le contó Stephanie.-La marca le duró bastante tiempo.

-Vale. En comparación con eso, yo soy un ángel- afirmó Natasha.

-Las más listas evitan las peleas, pero no pueden evitar que su mal carácter salga por otra parte- comentó Sam.

-Eso suena a Joahnna Schmidt- comentó la morena.

-Que sigue reclutando gente- les señaló la joven Wilson, haciendo que ambas se volvieran.

Esta se encontraba de pie ante una mesa donde había 10 chicas. Y todas ellas parecían estar escuchando embobadas lo que fuera que esta les estuviera diciendo.

-Siempre causa ese efecto al principio- le explicó Stephanie.-Pero luego se van dando cuenta de cómo es y suelen acabar alejándose de ella antes o después.

Menos mal, porque, por lo que estaba viendo Natasha en aquellos momentos, más parecía que Joahnna estuviera reclutando un pequeño grupo para su ejercito del mal.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya- les dijo Bucky, terminado ya su desayuno.

-Cierto- les dijo Sam.-Es mejor llegar temprano a los vestuarios para poder cambiarse, antes de que todas las chicas se junten. Ya necesitamos un espacio más grande.

-Es que cada año van llegando más chicas nuevas- comentó Stephanie.

-Pero vosotras ya acabáis este año, ¿verdad?- les preguntó Natasha.

-Así es. Y, a partir de ahí, cada una vamos a nuestra rama del ejercito- afirmó Sam.

Natasha evitó torcer el gesto al escuchar eso. No habían solucionado sus problemas para que ahora, por sacar de nuevo el tema, todo aquello fuera a iniciarse otra vez. Prefirió quedarse con un detalle que Sam había dicho.

-¿Vuestras ramas? ¿Es que no vais a ir todas a la misma?

-¡Claro que no!- le dijo Sam, sonriendo.-¿Acaso nos consideras que somos todas iguales?

-Bueno…..no, pero no sabía que teníais que separaros

-No es separarnos como tal- comentó Stephanie.-Es solo que cada una nos interesa una rama diferente. Durante los entrenamientos estaremos separadas, pero después podremos quedar.

-Y…¿a qué ramas estabais pensando ir cada una?- les preguntó Natasha, poniéndose en pie cuando estas lo hicieron, llevando las bandejas a su lugar.

-Yo voy a las fuerzas aéreas- le dijo Sam, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Yo al ejército de Tierra- le explicó Steph.-Y Bucky estaba pensando en las fuerzas especiales.

-Vaya. Así que vais a ser un equipo bastante completo- comentó Natasha.

-Pues sí. Seguro que harán un buen servicio- le dijo Carol, apareciendo a las espaldas de las chicas y dándole un susto a Natasha, que no la había notado llegar.-¿Y usted, señorita Stark? ¿Planea contribuir también a su país?

-Creo que yo lo haré a mi modo, a través de Industrias Stark.

-Bueno…ellos nos suministran armamento, así que supongo que es bueno que siga con la tradición familiar.

Industrias Stark hacia algo más que eso, pero iniciar una batalla verbal con la directora de la academia desde luego no podía ser algo que pudiera acabar bien.

-Tenemos que irnos ya a clase, así que….-le dijo la morena, haciendo la intención de irse.

-Señorita Stark, espere un momento.

A regañadientes, se tuvo que quedar inmóvil donde estaba, haciendo un gesto a las chicas para que se adelantaran ellas.

Además, si llegaba tarde a clase de la señorita Jennifer, ellas estaban de testigos para afirmar que había sido culpa de la propia directora que hubiera acabado pasando eso.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó Natasha, volviéndose hacia ella.

-He hablando nuevamente con su padre y está más que satisfecho con la buena actitud que está mostrando en nuestra academia. Quería que le hiciera saber que le está haciendo sentir orgulloso.

-Entonces, si tan orgulloso está, ¿por qué no se molesta en llamarme y decírmelo él mismo?- le espetó Natasha a su vez.

Sin esperar a que esta pudiera tener algo que replicar, la joven morena se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida del comedor. Después de todo, lo último que necesitaba para rematar aquel día era ponerse a hablar de su padre.

 **Fin del capitulo 14**

 **Pues nada. Asunto resuelto. Las chicas ya han arreglado el problema. Y si a alguien le extraña que haya sido de este modo, solo os diré que, en mi momento, vi muchos problemas de adolescentes y se solucionaban así de fácil. Era una cosa sorprendente y que no se lograba explicar.**

 **Además, que es así como me ha salido. No sé. Espero que a nadie le haya dejado un mal sabor de boca que se haya resuelto de este modo. Pero la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de dejar atrás el lío que yo misma organicé.**

 **Pero hablemos de lo que ha pasado. Del mismo modo que se nota de lejos que a mi Carol Danvers no me gusta, que es como una espina en mi costado cada vez que la tengo que sacar porque sé que va a molestar a alguien, con Jennifer me pasa justo todo lo contrario.**

 **La verdad es que me encanta el personaje de SheHulk. Y, a pesar de ser una tía enorme y verde, se ha sacado un titulo de abogada y hay está ejerciendo. Además de que puede meterte una ostia y mandarte volando a la otra punta del país. Siempre he visto que ella y Carol son amigas, así que por eso he respetado eso aquí, pero mis sentimientos hacia ambas son diferentes.**

 **Y mira que ha SheHulk no la he tocado mucho. La he visto en comics cuando juntan a varios personajes y poco más. Pero, como me gusta tanto, supongo que por eso me molesta que metan antes a Carol Danvers en el UCM que a la prima de Bruce Banner, lo que, para mí, tendría más sentido.**

 **Mi hermano dice que la Capitana Marvel tiene más peso en los cómics, pero yo solo la he estado viendo discutir con Tony y, en la serie de dibujos, viéndola ponerse gallito con el capitán, así que es que no puedo decir nada bueno de ella.**

 **Creo que me he ido del tema otra vez, porque se suponía que iba a hablar del capitulo. Quién no me conozca ya a estas alturas, que me compre, la verdad.**

 **Será mejor que me ponga ya con el siguiente capitulo antes de que mi mente siga desvariando a semejante velocidad. Como siempre Marvelitos míos, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **P.D: No sé cuando podré seguir subiendo esta historia. Estoy sacándome un curso universitario y no doy a basto con tanta historia. Inevitablemente, tengo que dejar una parada durante un tiempo, hasta finales de junio para ser exactos, así que, aunque sé que esta historia tiene sus seguidores, es la que menos atención tiene de momento, así que os ruego paciencia. He tenido que elegir entre una de mis historias o un diploma universitario. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? La elección era sencilla. Nadie en mi familia tiene un titulo universitario. Como que no me disgusta sacarlo yo. Y rezo para que no tenga que parar ninguna más crucemos los dedos* No os doy más la brasa. Y esperemos todos con paciencia, Marvelitos. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
